El Slytherin Hufflepuff
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Traduccion con el consentimiento de su autora Cheryl Dyson En los intereses de combatir contra el infernal Epilogo de JKR…les presento mi versión de la vida después de Deathly Hallows. Esta es una historia conjunta con El Slytherin Gryffindor. Esta es la
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Hola!! Pues aquí esta la parte As/S que es mas bien basado en Albus PoV y en caso de que no lo sepas este fic corre a la par que El Slytherin Gryffindor el cual es un H/D así que te invito a leerlo también, preferiblemente ese antes que este… pero tranquis muchas veces el orden de los factores no altera el producto! Jajaja así que sin mas a leer…

Llevo siglos sin poner esto en ningún fic pero por si las moscas... Nada de esto me pertenece osea los personajes y etc... ni siquiera la historia me pertenece... solo soy una humilde traductora qua hago esto para entretenerme y entretener a los demás... no gano ni un centavo solo la alegría y regocijo de sus reviews!!

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

CAPITULO 1

**Primer Encuentro **

Se conocieron por accidente cuando tenían ocho años. Un día el padre de Albus lo llevo hacia el callejón Diagon para buscar libros. Al estaba muy emocionado de salir solo con su papa ya que era muy raro para ambos estar solos. El padre de Al le dejo escoger un libro, le dio una palmadita afectiva en la cabeza y desapareció rápidamente entre las oscuras estanterías. Al escogió la ultima versión de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y busco un lugar donde sentarse y leer. Sabia que su padre podría pasar horas buscando entre las pilas de libros cuando estaba buscando algo en particular.

Al noto un chico delgado y de cabello rubio sentado en un asiento cerca de los ventanales. El chico estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un enorme libro en su regazo. De vez en cuando levantaba la mano para apartar un escurridizo cabello rubio-platinado y colocarlo detrás de su oreja aunque se deslizaba nuevamente de vuelta a su mejilla casi inmediatamente. Al lo observo por un momento, impresionado en la concentración del chico. Estaba fascinado con ese cabello lacio, su piel pálida y su impecable túnica azul. Lucia…majestuoso. Al de repente tomo conciencia de su arrugada túnica y su siempre desordenado cabello.

El moreno respiro hondo y camino hacia delante. Se sentó al lado del chico y fue casi hipnotizante cuando los ojos del chico lo miraron con sorpresa. Eran de un asombroso matiz grisáceo.

-Hola-dijo Al con una sonrisa

El chico lo sondeo por un momento. Parecía que estaba calculando las posibles consecuencias de darle a Al un simple saludo. El moreno contuvo la respiración. El chico parecía muy pensativo y serio.

-Hola-dijo finalmente, Al sonrió feliz asumiendo que había pasado una clase de prueba que le permitía ser tomado en cuenta. Inmediatamente cruzo sus piernas golpeando su rodilla con la del chico y coloco Quidditch a través de los tiempos sobre su regazo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Al

-Scorpius-respondió el chico. Al sonrió de oreja a oreja y casi se ríe a carcajadas. Los ojos grises se entrecerraron.

-¿Piensas que mi nombre es gracioso?-dijo molesto Scorpius

Al sacudió su cabeza-no te preocupes, no es ni la _mitad_ de gracioso como el mió. Yo soy Albus.

La mirada enojada abandono el rostro del rubio y sus labios tiraron en diversión-¿enserio? ¿Albus?

Al hizo una mueca-Si y mi segundo nombre es incluso peor. Mis amigos me llaman Al, un placer conocerte-dijo el moreno recordando los modales que su madre se pasaba martillando en su cabeza. Tendió su mano esperando que no estuviera muy sucia. El rubio la miro por un momento y la apretó ligeramente. Albus la apretó aun mas, Scorpius le puso mas fuerza al apretón. Albus apretó aun más fuerte y así lo hizo también el rubio. Pronto estuvieron tratando de aplastar la mano del otro. Al comenzó a reírse y después de un momento Scorpius lo hizo también.

-A la cuenta de tres-dijo Al sintiendo que su dedos se estaban entumeciendo-ambos nos soltamos.

-Tres-dijo Scorpius. Ambos soltaron el agarre y Albus se rió tan duro que casi se cae del asiento. Scorpius soltó una risilla y Albus pensó que se veía terriblemente lindo cuando sonreía.

-¿Tienes un apodo?-pregunto

-No, solo Scorpius

-¿Te puedo llamar Score entonces?

El rubio se encogió de hombros-supongo, si te gusta- volvió su atención hacia el libro en su regazo y Al sintió como si hubiera sido descartado.

En ese momento el sonido de voces gritando llego hacia ellos. Al lucia sorprendido ya que reconoció la voz de su papa. Su padre salio de las estanterías luciendo enojado como Al no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Un hombre alto quien se parecía bastante a Scorpius le seguía. Lucia tan enojado como su padre.

-¡Apártate Malfoy!- siseo su padre. El hombre rubio estiro su mano y tomo el hombro de su padre para después girarlo. Los ojos de Al se abrieron como plato. Nunca había visto a nadie atreverse a tocar a su padre cuando estaba enojado. Nunca. No solo el hombre lo agarro por el hombro sino que también agarro con ambos puños la túnica del padre de Al y lo estrello contra el estante mas cercano haciendo que varios libros cayeran. Al se pregunto por que su padre no sacaba su varita y hechizaba al hombre en un sapo.

Al miro a Scopius quien veía a los hombres enojados con asombro. Al miro de vuelta al hombre rubio y sintió una horrible sensación de hundirse. Ese tenia que ser el padre de Score. El enardecido hombre rubio se inclino hacia delante y gruñó algo inaudible en el oído del padre de Al. Su padre cerró los ojos como si pudiera bloquear lo que fuera que el hombre le estaba diciendo. Al se sabía ese truco _La la la, no te puedo escuchar _(n/t: no es lindo el pensamiento de Albus!! Ahhh lo adoro!!) Realmente no funcionaba al menos de que te metieras los dedos en el oído al mismo tiempo y los dedos del padre de Al estaban apretados en puños.

De repente levanto los puños pero en vez de golpear al padre de Score, abrió sus manos y empujo por el pecho al rubio, haciendo que retrocediera. Los dos hombres se fulminaron con la mirada por bastante tiempo.

-Mi papa-susurro Al miserablemente.

-El mió también-respondió Score en el mismo tono.

-No creo que se caigan bien.

-Scorpius-dijo el hombre en voz alta-vamonos.

Scorpius cerró el libro y se puso de pie. Miro a Al con una expresión de compartir condolencias y siguió la ondeante capa oscura de su padre mientras que el hombre salía de la tienda.

Al se puso de pie y camino hacia su padre quien le sonrió a pesar de que parecía que estaba temblando por lo que fuera que el padre de Score le había dicho.

-¿Quién era el?

-Draco Malfoy-dijo el padre de Al silenciosamente- un viejo… amigo de la escuela.

Scorpius Malfoy. Ahora que sabía el nombre completo de Score Albus decidió que le mandaría una lechuza. Solo por que sus padres no se llevaran bien no significaba que Al no podía hablar con su nuevo amigo ¿verdad? Primero hablaría con Rose por supuesto, solo para estar seguro. Ella era mucho mas lista que Al. Ella sabría que hacer.

**Asuntos Clandestinos**

Scorpius Malfoy resulto ser todo un genio. Después del primer mensaje por lechuza Score había salido con varias formas secretas de comunicación, comenzando con mandar lechuzas durante la madrugada. Era difícil para Al recibir las lechuzas de Score por que Al compartía casa con James Potter, el hermano mas metiche en la vida.

A pesar de que no le apetecía hacerlo, Al estaba forzado a incinerar todas las notas de Score por que James podría encontrarlas. James abría chantajeado a Al hacer sus quehaceres de la casa por los próximos millones de años.

Score fue quien propuso el brillante plan de verse. La próxima vez que el padre de Score fuera hacia el callejón Diagon de compras, Score le mandaría una lechuza a Al para que arreglara un viaje al mismo tiempo. Se contrarían en la heladería Fortescue. Al estaba tan emocionado que casi se deja descubrir al hacer que James sospechara. Su hermano lo miro y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué tan ansioso por ir al callejo Diagon, Al-butt?-pregunto

Al se encogió de hombro tratando de lucir indiferente.

-Quiero ver si hay algún nuevo libro de Quidditch en "Lunas"

James sonrió con burla, como era de esperarse. El día en que su hermano voluntariamente levantara un _libro_ seria el día en que Al se comería un Thestral-eres tan raro.

-No tan raro como _tu_- le devolvió despreocupadamente. James se lanzo a través de la sala y aporreo la cabeza de Al contra el suelo.

-Retira. Lo. Dicho-dijo James estrellando su cabeza con cada palabra.

-¡Retiro lo dicho!-chillo Al viendo estrellas. James era un maldito bruto. Su hermano se bajo de el y sacudió sus manos con satisfacción.

-Tráeme dulces de Fortescue o morirás-dijo James para después salir de la sala.

-Claro, unos envenenados cabeza de trasero-murmuro Al frotándose su cabeza adolorida.

Scorpius se sentó en una mesa en la esquina con un enorme plato de helado de chocolate. Al se deslizo al lado de el alegremente y agarro la pálida mano que estaba descansando en la mesa. Entrelazo sus dedos y los apretó.

Score lo miro sorprendido. Trato de apartar su mano pero Albus lo sostuvo más fuerte.

-Los chicos no se agarran de la mano-arrastro las palabras Score.  
-¿Por qué no? Las chicas lo hacen. ¿Por qué esta bien que nos demos la mano para saludar pero no nos podamos agarrar de la mano?

-Simplemente no es así. Cuando los chicos se agarran de la mano la gente dice que ellos son maricas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Chicos que le gustan otros chicos-explico Score en un tono de voz que sugería que Al era un idiota.

-Pero si tu _si _me gustas.

Score suspiro y rodó los ojos.

-No de esa manera. Como novios. Tú sabes, besuqueándose y todas esas cosas empalagosas.

Al arrugo su nariz-Ew!! ¡Eso es asqueroso! Teddy y Victorie lo hacen todo el tiempo. Ellos hacen esos ruidos de succiones y se gimen el uno al otro. Me parece que es mojado y baboso- Al se estremeció.

Score se encogió de hombros- bueno, eso es lo que la gente va a pensar.

Al apretó su mandíbula con terquedad- a mi no me importa lo que la gente piense-apretó mas fuerte la mano de Score.

-bueno a mi si así que suéltame.

El moreno sacudió su cabeza pero soltó a Scorpius-esta bien, si tienes miedo.

Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada-¡nunca dije que tenia miedo!

-Por supuesto que lo tienes. Tienes miedo de lo que la gente piense.

Scorpius tomo la mano de Al y la apretó hasta que los nudillos de Al crujieron dolorosamente. Al se contuvo a duras penas la mueca de dolor.

-Ves ¿Estas contento ahora tu obstinado idiota?

Al no sabia lo que obstinado significaba pero sonrió abiertamente y asintió. Con su mano izquierda tomo la cuchara y agarro una gran cucharada del helado de Score. El chico de cabello platinado lo miro con una expresión indescifrable.

-no se por que quiero ser tu amigo. Eres insufrible, enserio.

Al tampoco sabia lo que insufrible significaba pero sabia que Score no lo decía enserio.

-Tu quieres ser mi amigo por que estas terriblemente solo en esa enorme vieja casa tuya.

-no estoy solo-dijo Scorpius pero su mano había parado de tratar de convertir en gelatina la mano de Al

-bueno _yo_ lo estoy y eso que tengo un hermano y una hermana. No puedo esperar a que comience la escuela y James se valla. Alégrate de que no tienes un hermano mayor- Al soltó la cuchara y se froto el chichón que tenia en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Debía recordar comprarle dulces a James o sino tendría un chichón en el _frente_ de su cabeza.

-Yo no puedo esperar a que la escuela empiece para nosotros-dijo Scorpius.

-Vas a Hogwarts ¿verdad?

-Si. Mi madre quería enviarme a Durmstrang pero mi padre no quería ni pensarlo.

Al estaba aliviado y mentalmente agradeció al padre de Score. Aunque fue malo con el papa de Al y lo estrello contra la estantería de libros-¿En que casa crees que vas a estar?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros-Slytherin por supuesto. Todos los Malfoys han estado en Slytherin.

Al estaba horrorizado por un momento. James le había dicho historias espantosas de los Slytherin y el Tío Ron decía constantemente "ese tipo Slytherin malvado" aunque a cual se refería siempre variaba.

-En realidad no me importa con tal de que no sea en Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué hay de malo con Hufflepuff?-pregunto Al

-Son ovejas-explico Scorpius-idiotas todos ellos. La única cualidad que los redime es la lealtad y ellos lo darían todo a quien este dispuesto a liderarlos. Lo seguirían hasta un barranco apuesto. Leal hasta el final.

-Harían un excelente ejercito ¿No lo crees?

Scorpius lo miro críticamente.

-Sabes Al, tu eres mas listo de lo que pareces. Tal vez estés en Ravenclaw.

Al casi se ríe. James siempre lo llamaba idiota. Imposible que fuera los suficientemente listo para estar en Ravenclaw.

-Probablemente Gryffindor. James es un Gryffindor y mi mama y papa eran Gryffindor y el Tío Ron y la Tía Hermione y Teddy, el Tío George y el Tío Bill. Ah si y el Tío Charlie y Percy…

Scorpius rió y Al lo miro con asombro. Nunca había escuchado al chico rubio reír en voz alta. Score tenía una risa grandiosa. Al se le unió solo por el sonido.

La risa de Score se apago abruptamente mientras que veía hacia la puerta de vidrio- Padre viene. Te mandare una lechuza la próxima vez que planeemos venir al Callejón Diagon- le dio un apretón de mano a Al y salio de la heladería antes de que Draco Malfoy pudiera entrar. Su saludo parecía rígido y formal para Al, quien hubiera saltado en su padre con un enorme abrazo pero entonces vio al mayor de los Malfoy apretar el hombro de su hijo. Nada exuberante pero afectuoso al menos.

Al y Score se encontraron clandestinamente varias veces después de esa. Dos veces en el salón de la heladería, una vez en la librería y una vez en el Mundial de Quidditch un poco antes de que ambos entraran a Hogwarts. Sus familias estaban sentadas cerca aunque el desenfrenado clan Potter-Weasly era escandaloso en contraste con los pálidos y reservados Malfoys. Albus pensó que todos ellos lucían de una hermosa palidez y fríos, como unas caras estatuas.

Scorpius atrapo la mirada de Al y le hizo un gesto oculto. Al se excuso para ir a los baños pero su mama insistió en que llevara consigo a Lily. Al hizo un puchero de molestia pero accedió.

-¡Score! ¡El Mundial! ¿No es emocionante?

-en realidad no. Mi equipo no esta jugando así que no me importa quien gana. ¿Quién es tu pequeña sombra?

Lily lo miro con mala cara-no soy una sombra. Soy su hermana. ¿Quién eres tú?

-No importa Lily solo usa el maldito baño y apúrate.

-¡Le voy a decir a mama que dijiste una mala palabra!

Albus le saco la lengua. Lily le hizo lo mismo y se fue. El moreno rodó los ojos.

-Alégrate de que eres hijo único-dijo. Score sonrió y Al rió en voz alta. El moreno se acerco y toco la mano de Score con un rápido apretón- ¡piénsalo Score! ¡Pronto estaremos en el colegio! Y entonces podremos estar juntos _todos los días._

-Al menos de que estemos en diferentes casa-dijo Scorpius, Al se puso serio.

-Si pero todavía tendremos clases juntos ¿cierto?

-Probablemente.

Al se quedo callado, sabiendo que lo mas seguro es que el estaría en Gryffindor y Scorpius en Slytherin. Harían amigos en sus propias casas y se verían rara vez. Al de repente estaba molesto con la injusticia del asunto. Si tan solo sus padres no se odiaran, ellos al menos se podrían ver fuera del colegio.

-¿Por qué tu padre odia al mió?-pregunto el moreno silenciosamente, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de forzar al Sombrero Seleccionador para que los pusieran en la misma casa.

-No lo se ¿Por qué tu padre odia al mió?

Al se encogió de hombros-Tal vez debamos preguntarles.

Lily regreso y los miro a ambos.

-Debería irme-dijo Score-Te veo en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Al sonrió abiertamente-¡es cierto! Te veré en el último vagón. Espera, que sea el que esta antes del último. James siempre se sienta en el ultimo y nosotros _no_ queremos estar con el.

Scorpius hizo una leve inclinación a Lily-encantado de conocerte hermana de Al, adiós Al.

El rubio se fue con pasos tranquilos y Lily miro hacia Al- supongo que no es tan malo-admitió. Al sonrió antes jalarle el cabello sostenido por un lazo y correr de vuelta al palco con Lily persiguiéndolo enojada.

**Hogwarts**

Al se movía nerviosamente mientras esperaba para abordar el tren. El chico estiraba el cuello de vez en cuando tratando de ver a Scorpius a través de la muchedumbre de gente alta en su paso. James estaba rebotando como un idiota, saludando con la mano a todo el que vagamente reconocía. James era el chico más popular de la escuela, al menos según James. Rose Weasley estaba parada junto Al, luciendo tan nerviosa como el se sentía. El solo quería estar en Gryffindor si Score estaba también allí y era una apuesta segura que Score estaría en Slytherin. James había estado aterrorizando a Al toda la mañana con historias sobre los _malvados_ niños de la casa de Slytherin y sugirió que Al tal vez seria sorteado a esa casa.

La bruma desapareció por un momento y Al vio a Scorpius. Su alivio fue casi aplastante. Estaba aterrado de que el padre de Score hubiera cambiado de idea y decidiera mandar a Score a Dumstrang. Sonrió a la nada y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Score antes de fingir que ignoraba a Al.

El Tío Ron hizo una broma acerca de desheredar a Rose si no era sorteada a Gryffindor dándole a Al un momento de pánico-el no lo dice enserio-dijo Tía Hermione y la mama de Al concordó dándole a su hermano un pellizco. El Tío de Al se puso rígido de repente y se acerco al papa de Al.

-Mira quien esta allí-dijo el Tío Ron cuando la bruma desapareció nuevamente.

Ambos Al y su padre se voltearon a ver a Draco Malfoy y Scorpius. Al noto a una hermosa, delgada mujer rubia parada con ellos. La frente se Al se arrugo. ¿Esa era la madre de Score? Ella se parecía bastante al papa de Al así que talvez ella era otro pariente, como una tía. La mujer no estaba alborotada sobre Score como la mama de Al estaba alborotada sobre Lily, acomodándole la bufanda alrededor del cuello para evitar que saliera volando.

El Tío Ron le aconsejo a Rose que le ganara a Scorpius en todos los exámenes, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Al. ¿Qué tenia el Tío Ron contra Score? Al casi le pregunta pero la Tía Hermione regaño al Tio Ron, así que su Tío se disculpo. James regreso completamente nervioso acerca del primo Teddy besando a la prima Victorie. Al rodó los ojos ¿A quien le importan los besos? El solo quería subirse al tren y ver a Score.

James pateo a Al, hizo un comentario odioso y subió al tren. La mama de Al lo beso y el papa de Al lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué tal si quedo en Slytherin?-pregunto Al preocupado sin poder evitarlo sobre las advertencias de James.

El padre de Al se arrodillo y Al miro a los ojos verdes como los suyos. Su padre hablo en voz baja, deshaciendo su miedo acerca de la casa de Slytherin y entonces le revelo un secreto que hizo que la emoción recorriera las venas de Al. _el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección._

Al abordo rápidamente el tren y se apuro al vagón antes del ultimo. Estiro el cuello impaciente hasta que una familiar cabeza rubia-platinada apareció en su campo de visión. Scorpio sonrió abiertamente.

-Al ya temía que estarías aquí con la horda de tus parientes.

-No, solo nosotros por ahora-dijo Al y se hizo a un lado. Score se sentó a su lado después de poner una pequeña maleta de viaje en el compartimiento sobre ellos.

-Padre insistió en que trajera mis propios dulces de casa. El dice que la comida del tren es de calidad inferior.

Al pensó que eso era terriblemente gracioso. Su mama era una gran cocinera pero Al pensaba que la comida del tren seria increíblemente esplendida para variar de la comida hecha-en-casa. Tomo de la mano a Score feliz.

-¡No puedo creer que finalmente vamos! ¡Y espera a que te diga lo que mi papa me dijo!- le repitió la noticia acerca del sombrero seleccionador que consideraba la opción que le presentas- es un _secreto_ por supuesto. Mi padre nunca le dijo a nadie ¡Ni siquiera a James! Lo se o sino James me lo hubiese dicho-Al se sentía increíblemente especial acerca de eso.

Score lo miro pensativo-sabes Al, eso abre un mundo de posibilidades. Eso quiere decir que podemos estar en cualquier casa que escojamos.

-¡Y significa que podemos estar juntos! ¿Estarías en Gryffindor conmigo?

Score se rió- por supuesto que no. Gryffindor es para los idiotas valientes.

Al hizo un puchero recordando las pullas de James afuera del tren. El estaba aterrorizado de estar en Slytherin y casi dudo en preguntar-no… ¿no en Slytherin?

-He estado pensado acerca de eso Al. Mi padre me contó historia tras historia acerca de la casa de Slytherin. Para prepararme. Sinceramente ellos no suenan amigables. El principal rasgo de los Slytherin parece ser que es ponerse a la cabeza y mientras que ciertamente me puedo identificar con eso, odiaría tener tanta maldita competencia. Debe de ponerse fastidioso estar en tus cinco sentidos todo el tiempo, peleando por estar a la cabeza. Y una vez que _estas_ en la cima ¿Cómo permaneces allí?

Al casi suspira de alivio aunque casi igual de nervioso con la siguiente sugerencia- ¿entonces Ravenclaw? Ya te lo dije no creo que sea lo suficientemente inteligente.

Score hizo un sonido de mal humor-por supuesto que eres lo suficientemente inteligente. Eres mi amigo ¿no? Con solo eso estas calificado de brillante, sin embargo creo que encontré una mejor opción para ambos. Hufflepuff.

-Huff… ¿Hufflepuff?-Al estaba asombrado. A el lo habían llamado Hufflepuff como un insulto por su hermano en el ultimo año, cada vez que hacia algo remotamente estupido o insoportable- pero tu dijiste que ellos eran…

Score asintió-ovejas si, pero entonces pensé en lo que tu dijiste, eso de que ellos serian el ejercito perfecto. ¡Piénsalo Al! ¡Podríamos gobernar Hufflepuff! Con mi cerebro y tu… bueno lo que sea que te hace a ti ser _tu_… podríamos tomar Hufflepuff sin ningún problema. Yo seré su rey y tú serás mí…

-… ¿reina?- dijo Albus dudosamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Score lo sacudió por el hombro con la mano que tenia libre.

-No, ¡idiota! Mi mano derecha. El campeón del rey.

-El campeón del rey- repitió Al en voz baja embelezado. El ingenio de Score estaba mas haya de lo comprensible.

-Además de que yo luzco increíble en amarillo y tu… bueno tendremos que mantenerte a ti de negro supongo. Amarillo no hará nada bien a tu tez y no resaltara para nada esos ojos verdes tuyos pero uno no lo puede tener todo. ¿Esta arreglado entonces? ¿Tenemos que pedirle al maldito sombrero que nos ponga en Hufflepuff?

-Absolutamente-sonrió Al y agradeció a las estrellas que M estaba antes que P en el alfabeto. Independientemente de en cual casa Score terminara hiendo Al tenia planeado pasar todo el tiempo rogando que lo pusieran en la misma aun que terminara siendo Slythrerin.

Como resulto ser el padre de Al estuvo en lo correcto. Scorpius paso bastante tiempo bajo el sombrero antes de que finalmente gritara "Hufflepuff" a Al le pareció que sonó algo confundido. Hubieron mas de un murmuro consternado a través de todo el comedor especialmente de la mesa de los profesores. Al vio que el profesor Longbottom se veía aturdido mientras veía a Scorpius caminar triunfante hacia la mesa engalanada de amarillo.

El turno de Al vino casi enseguida y mientras que la enorme y maltratada cosa oscurecía su visión escucho una pequeña voz en su oído- otro Potter ¿eh? Siempre son interesantes los Potter…

-Hufflepuff- susurro Al desesperado-Hufflepuff por favor. Oh por favor.

-¿Hufflepuff? ¿Estas seguro? Parece que conoces tu propia mente…Slytherin te llevara lejos. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para Ravenclaw y valiente… si valiente sin duda…

_Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff. _

-extraño-murmuro el sombrero- eres el segundo chico en ignorar mis decisiones esta noche pero si tu incites que así sea...HUFFLEPUFF!!

Al casi se desmaya del alivio e ignoro el grito de horror que vino de donde su hermano estaba sentado. El moreno casi tiro el sombrero hacia el siguiente estudiante que seria sorteado y corrió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en donde sus compañeros de casa lo recibían con palmadas en la espalda y vitoreaban escandalosamente. Al miro a Scorpius quien sus ojos grises brillaban con triunfo mientras que le tendía la mano a Al.  
Escucho un recurrente susurro por toda la mesa y sonaban emocionados y un poco intimidante- ¡Tenemos un Potter! ¡Un Potter!

-Debemos enviarle a tu padre una tarjeta de agradecimiento- susurro Score con una risa mientras que Al se le unió en la banqueta. Debajo de la mesa Al sostuvo la mano de Score fuertemente casi suprimiendo la emoción y su amigo no trato de apartarlo- el maldito sombrero quería discutir conmigo. Insistía en que tenía que ir a Slytherin.

-Dijo que Slytherin me llevaría lejos-murmuró Al- pero que también podía ir a Ravenclaw.

Scorpius sonrió-¿ves? Yo sabía que eras inteligente.

El corazón de Al estaba volando alto. Mañana tendría que enfrentar a su hermano y explicarles a todos sus diversos familiares por que era el único No-Gryffindor en la familia pero esta noche simplemente no le importaba. El plan de Score había funcionado ingeniosamente.

**TBC…**

**Notas finales:**

**Hellowwwww…. Pues aquí esta el primer capi de este fic que como ya dije corre a la par de El Slytherin Gryffindor y si no te lo has leído pues que esperas!! Pero antes deja un review no?**

Ahora como una ultima nota, no les parece Al lo mas divino!! Jajajaja es tan ingenuo que me abruma!!

xoxo a todas!  
See ya!  
Krispy


	2. Chapter 2

EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

CAPITULO 2

**Primer Año **

El primer año en Hogwarts no parecía invertido en convertir a Scorpius Malfoy en el rey de Hufflepuff. Cuando Albus preguntaba sobre eso, Score le sonreía misteriosamente y decía cosas como "Paciencia Al, esto no es un complot Hufflepuff" y "Todas las cosas a su debido tiempo".

Al estaba contento. Su primer año fue maravilloso la mayor parte del tiempo. El pasaba casi todo momento en que estaba despierto con Scorpius. El único momento en que no estaban juntos era en el desayuno de los sábados y domingos, ya que Score insistía en dormir hasta tarde. Esas mañanas Al caminaba hacia el comedor y se sentaba con sus familiares en la mesa Gryffindor. La mayoría de ellos ya había dejado de molestarlo para el segundo mes con la excepción de James por supuesto.

Al y Score estaban casi siempre tomados de la mano, como si uno de ellos estuviera arrastrando constantemente al otro. Las noches los encontraban en la sala común de Hufflepuff acurrucados en el sofá juntos. Score leía o hacia tareas, Al pretendía estudiar hasta que se quedaba dormido en el hombro del rubio y eventualmente Score lo despertaba para caminar hacia la habitación. Por lo general ambos dormían en la misma cama aunque en lados opuestos. Albus siempre era el que se dormía en la cama de Score y Scorpius levitaba las mantas de la cama del moreno para cubrir a su dormido amigo. Al supuso que pasaba mas tiempo en la cama de su amigo que en la suya propia.

Se volvieron conocidos como Malfoy y su sombra, parcialmente por que Score insistía en que tenía que asumir el rol. Scorpius usaba amarillo todo el tiempo, desde un dorado pálido a un profundo botón de oro e insistía en que Al usara ante todo negro. Al moreno no le importaba aceptando la afirmación del rubio de que el amarillo se veía espantoso en el. Le gusto mas cuando todos dejaron de llamarle la sombra de Malfoy para ahora simplemente referirse a el como sombra. Le hacia sentir ominoso y siniestro.

Al y Score tomaban todas sus clases juntos y el que Al fuera ambidiestro resulto ser inesperadamente beneficioso. El moreno usaba la mano que resultara estar cerca de su varita para conjurar los hechizos ganándose miradas de envidia por parte del rubio.

-Eres un tipo con suerte Al. Yo milagrosamente puedo conjurar un lumos con mi mano izquierda-admitió Score.

Al sonrió-suenas como James. Siempre ha odiado que yo pueda usar ambas manos.

Score resoplo con arrogancia- me rehusó a tener algo en común con James Potter y ciertamente no te odio.

-Bien por que tu me gustas mucho mas que James y si comienzas ha actuar como el tendría que maldecirte. Con ambas manos.

-Tendrás que atraparme primero- dijo Scorpius y se fue corriendo. Al grito y corrió tras el. Su alegre juego de "la quedas" se convirtió en una noche de detención cuando accidentalmente derribaron a Madam Hooch en el rellano del tercer piso. Por supuesto Al realmente no considero un castigo el estar atrapado en el armario de las escobas toda la noche puliendo las escobas de la escuela mientras que discutía con Score sobre cual equipo de Quidditch ganaría la próxima Copa Mundial. Al no podía pensar en ningún otro lugar que preferiría estar.

El verano fue horrible. Primero los Malfoy se fueron a la China, de todos los lugares. Score dijo que tenía que ver con algo del trabajo de su padre. Su madre no los acompañó. El rubio le envió docenas de postales y cartas, la mayoría indicaba lo aburrido que la estaba pasando en China. Al sonrió ante el tono de lloriqueo de Score, el sabia que el rubio no odia estar allí ni remotamente como se quejaba. El adoraba a su padre. El moreno pensó que su amigo era increíblemente afortunado de poder pasar tanto tiempo solo con su padre. Al siempre tenia que compartir el suyo con James y Lily. Momentos a solas con su papa eran raros. De hecho tiempos con su papa eran raros. El papa de Al trabajaba largas horas y se iba por varios días. Score recién había llegado de la China cuando la familia de Albus decidió tener unas vacaciones espontáneas. Al menos parecían espontáneas para el moreno, quien había escuchado a sus padres discutir sobre eso por semanas pero no esperaba que realmente su papa fuera a tomarse vacaciones de su trabajo. Aparentemente las habilidades para regañar de su madre no habían disminuido.

Así que así fue como los Potter empacaron y tomaron un trasladador hacia Grecia en donde caminaron a través de las runas antiguas y recorrieron el centellante Mediterráneo durante largos y calientes días. En la noche sus padres discutían sobre el papa de Al "sobre los gestos que hacia" y "como deseaba volver a su trabajo". Al sabia como se sentía, el pequeño también deseaba estar de vuelta a casa. Estaba arto de James tratando de empujarlo hacia las secas cisternas y de Lily lloriqueando por que le dolían los pies. Estaba cansado de que sus padres estuvieran peleando cuando pensaban que Al o los demás niños estaban dormidos y estaba molesto de que durante el día fingieran felicidad. En su mayor parte Al extrañaba a Score.

Albus deseaba que los Malfoy y los Potter fueran amigos pero el nombre "Malfoy" parecía ser tabú en el hogar de los Potter. Todas las veces que Al mencionaba a Scorpius los labios de su madre se apretaban y miraba al moreno con desaprobación. "No creo que sea una buena ideas que estés muy cerca de ese chico Malfoy, Al" había dicho ella una vez.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Al. Su madre había mencionado algo así como "mala sangre" y se apuro a rescatar a Lily que estaba a punto de tirar una estantería de libros. Albus se había jurado que jamás mencionaría de nuevo a Score a su madre.

El padre de Al no era mucho mejor. El parecía no importarle que Al hablara sobre Scorpius pero siempre tenia una mirada extraña en su rostro y sus ojos se movían hacia la polvorienta caja negra que estaba puesta sobre el mantel. Había estado allí desde antes que el naciera. El había abierto la caja un par de veces y sabía que contenía una varita hecha de una madera bastante oscura. Nadie nunca la usaba y cuando Al pregunto a quien le pertenecía sus padres siempre decían "A nadie". Supuso que era verdad ya que nadie la usaba.

Cuando los Potter regresaron de sus vacaciones forzadas, Al y Score se enviaron lechuzas y se encontraron cuatro veces en el callejón Diagon durante viajes que se las arreglaron para coordinar. El moreno casi no podía esperar a su segundo año.

**Táctica Abierta **

Scorpius Malfoy libero su estrategia de convertirse en el Rey de Hufflepuff tan pronto como su segundo año comenzó. Le anuncio su plan al moreno en el tren.

-Ambos nos unimos al equipo de Quidditch. No lo podíamos hacer el año pasado por que éramos muy jóvenes pero este será el comienzo de nuestro intento de grandeza.

-¿Cómo sabes que lograremos entrar al equipo?- pregunto Al preocupado. Score rió antes de darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Vamos Al! ¡Mira a nuestros padres! Tu padre era el Buscador mas joven en un siglo. Escuche decir que ha podido ser el mejor Buscador nunca antes visto. Tu mama jugaba al Quidditch ¿cierto? Y mi padre era buscador. Según el dice pudo haber vencido a tu padre si no fuera por todo ese asunto del Lord Oscuro que no dejo que tu padre siguiera jugando. En todo caso esta en nuestra sangre.

Al se dio cuenta que Score tenia razón. El Quidditch era un deporte muy popular entre los Potter y los Weasley. Al había montado escobas desde que podía caminar y había jugado al Quidditch desde que podía volar.

-¿Averiguaste por que tu padre odia al mió?-pregunto Al pensando en sus padres.

Scorpius sonrió-Si y es muy extrañó. Le pregunte por que odia a Harry Potter y el lucia bastante sorprendido y me dio esa mirada que pone cuando me esta diciendo algo que realmente no quiere que yo sepa, y entonces dijo "Yo no odio a Potter ¿Quién te dijo eso?" así que le admití que posiblemente le había escuchado despotricando acerca de "El Gran Potter" algunas veces y el frunció el ceño y dijo que "Solo por que el pensaba que alguien era un busca-glorias, sobrestimado, insensible, ignorante imbecil no significaba que odiaba a esa persona" me asegure de escribirlo.

-Wow ¿Dijo todo eso sobre mi papa?

-Si, lo mas extraño es que el habla de tu papa todo el tiempo. Nunca lo había notado hasta que te conocí. Te apuesto a que sabe todo sobre Harry Potter. Ciertamente se queja de el bastante y tiene una enorme variedad de nombres para el. Esos no los escribí, eran demasiados y muchos no eran muy agradables.

-Yo también le pregunto a mi papa si odiaba al tuyo. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso serio y coloco una mano en mi hombro. Dijo "Por supuesto que no Al. Yo no odio a nadie. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo odio a Malfoy?" le dije que por James por supuesto, por que… bueno yo puedo culpar a James para casi todo y mis padres siempre se lo creen.

-Eso es por que James es culpable un 97 de las veces.

-Cierto, en fin mi papa dijo que no odia a tu papa y que Draco Malfoy era solo una persona incomprendida. El dijo que en realidad nadie nunca le había dado a tu papa una oportunidad.

Las cejas de Score se levantaron-¿dijo eso? Casi sonó como si tu padre realmente le _agradara_ mi padre.

-Si ¿Verdad? Y ya que tu papa dijo que no odia a mi papa, talvez ellos nos dejen vernos durante las vacaciones!

Score asintió- tal vez deberíamos comenzar con _tu_ papa, ya que parece ser el mas sincero con toda esa historia del "no lo odio".

-Se lo mencionare cuando le escriba. Será mejor que empecemos desde temprano si planeamos vernos durante Navidad.

-No es posible que sea en Navidad este año ya que padre planea llevarme a Suiza para las vacaciones. Pero para el próximo verano seguro. Bien esa será tu tarea entonces, además de lograr una posición en el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. Las cosas irán mejorando para nosotros este año Al-dijo Score. Acerco al moreno colocando una mano sobre su hombro y paso sus nudillos a través del cabello de Al desordenándolo mas de lo que estaba. Albus le dio un codazo en el estomago y el rubio rió mientras que intentaba peinar a su amigo. Scorpius no había movido su mano del hombro de Albus y este descansó su cabeza en el cuello de Score.

James entro al vagón y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Ustedes dos son tan raros. ¿Por qué siempre esta uno encima del otro?

-¿Celoso Potter?-replico el rubio fácilmente mientras que James se tiraba en uno de los asientos frente a ellos. El mayor de los Potter rodó los ojos.

-Par de tarados ¿Dónde esta Rose?

-Paso por aquí para decir que estaría cotilleando con sus amigas ¿Has visto a Amber y Zephyr?

-No, no es visto a ninguno de tus estupidos amigos Hufflepuff.

Varios amigos de James entraron al vagón en ese momento y gracias a Merlín los Gryffindor corrieron a ver a una nueva chica que estaba bonita en un vagón lejano. Rose y su mucho mas callada amiga entraron al igual que Amber y Zephyr Abbot. Albus apodo a las gemelas "El Club de Fans de Score" (n/t: hey! Yo también quiero estar en ese club!!)

-Hola Score, hola Sombra- dijeron al unísono. Una de las chicas se sentó al lado del rubio y la otra al lado del moreno, haciendo así un emparedado Hufflepuff. Score y las chicas hicieron plática mientras que Al callo en un sueño profundo como siempre ocurría cuando estaba inclinado en el hombro de Score.

Como Score lo había predicho ambos entraron al equipo de Quiddith de Hufflepuff. Madame Hooch había estado encantada de verlos a ambos en el equipo y menciono que estaba mas que contenta de evitar la vieja rivalidad Malfoy/Potter de los años pasados. Al nunca había visto a Score en una escoba y la vista era para robar el aliento. Se veía como una imagen borrosa dorada cuando perseguía la Snitch. Sus zambullidas y giros eran movimientos en estado de gracia puro. Albus era rápido también pero su especialidad eran las acrobacias aéreas. Hizo unas volteretas y giros que tuvo a los otros Hufflepuff gritando de asombro.

Score voló cerca de Al en su escoba. Observaban mientras que otro Hufflepuff volaba sobre el campo y Scorpius miro a Al.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a moverte de esa manera Al?-pregunto con una sonrisa abierta.

-¿Bromeas? El concepto de Quidditch para James es estrellar mi cabeza con la Bludger o tirarme de la escoba. El ni siquiera _intenta_ anotar. Puedo esquivar casi todo.

-Probablemente te pongan de cazador entonces.

Al asintió. A el no le importaba la posición mientras pudiera jugar.

-¡Entramos al equipo! Score es buscador y yo soy guardián!- le contó Albus a Rose emocionado. Ella rodó los ojos. Rose prefería sentarse en una esquina a leer un libro que tan siquiera _ver_ partidos de Quidditch. Era antipatriota y extraño en realidad.

-¡Deberías ver a Al!-añadió Score- ¡con sus movimientos no hay posibilidad de que entre ninguna Quaffle a los aros! Ganaremos al Copa de las Casa con certeza.

-ni siquiera han jugado- apunto secamente la chica girando un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo entre sus dedos.

-¡Busquemos a James!-dijo animado el moreno-¡Quiero restregarle en la cara que ambos estamos en el equipo!

**Preguntas y Quidditch **

El equipo de Hufflepuff masacro a los demás equipos en Quidditch. Scorpius era un buscador sorprendente. Los Gryffindor tenían un excelente trabajo en equipo pero su buscador simplemente no era lo suficientemente rápido. Para rematar, era raro el día en que una Quaffle lograba pasar sobre Albus Potter, así que los otros equipos no tenían ni siquiera las esperanzas de anotar antes de que Malfoy atrapara la Snitch. Hufflepuff comenzó la temporada de Quidditch invictos y se quedaron así.

En un juego Score jugo perversamente, manteniendo al buscador de Gryffindor lejos de la Snitch en ves de atraparla, simplemente para extender el juego. Sean Finnegan uno de los bateadores de Gryffindor enfrento a Scorpius después del juego, acusándolo de "tácticas Slytherin". El rubio rió y agito el borde dorado de su capa hacia Finnegan, quien estaba siendo sostenido por los otros compañeros ya que Madam Hooch se acerco al revuelo.

-Tácticas _Hufflepuff_-dijo Score deliberadamente.

-Slytherin en ropas de Hufflepuff- refunfuñó James mirando a su hermano pero Al solo sonrió y paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Score. El pensaba que su amigo era simplemente brillante. Además no había echo nada incorrecto. Los Gryffindors deberían de estar contentos que los dejo jugar por más tiempo. El rubio había podido atrapar la Snitch en los primero 10 minutos del juego.

A la mañana siguiente James estaba de un irritable humor. Albus se sentó a tomar el desayuno en la mesa de los Gryffindro. James lo miro sobre su pila de tostadas y tocino-¿Por qué siempre te sientas aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus seguidores Hufflepuff? Y ¿Dónde esta tu malvado señor supremo?

El menor tomo un puñado de tocino y un par de tostadas-Papa dice que me puedo sentar donde yo quiera. Ya tu sabes que Score le gusta dormir hasta tarde los Domingos-sonrió-pero me asegurare de mencionarle eso de Señor Supremo. Probablemente mande hacer insignias.

James rodó los ojos-Dios, ustedes dos son unos fenómenos. Fenómenos idiotas para rematar.

-Para James-dijo Rose dándole una _mirada_ sobre el diario el profeta. Ella leía el periódico todas las mañanas para mantenerse al día. Al y casi todo Gryffindor dependían de ella para las noticias- a mi me gusta cuando Al se sienta aquí. De otra forma no lo veríamos.

James murmuro algo así como-viéndole la cara al maldito idiota por los últimos doce años- pero se calmo y se concentró en su comida. Sean Finnegan llego a la mesa y miro con desprecio a Albus mientras tomaba asiento al lado de James. Rose se inclino hacia el oji-verde.

-¿Ha mencionado Scorpius algo acerca de su madre?-pregunto en voz baja

Albus la miro confundido y sacudió su cabeza-No ¿Por qué lo haría?- ahora que lo pensaba, Score nunca mencionaba a su madre en lo absoluto, no que el recordara. Fue un poco sorprendente enterarse de que tan siquiera _tenia_ una madre. El moreno había asumido que estaba muerta-Emm… ¿Esta viva?

Rose parecía escandalizada por un momento-pensé que era tu mejor amigo Al. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? En fin, la columna de chismes generalmente esta llena de tonterías pero algunas veces tiene tonterías que son ciertas. El articulo dice que la esposa de Draco Malfoy se esta mudando al sur de Francia por razones de salud. Dice que los planes del papa de Score son quedarse aquí para seguir dirigiendo el Imperio Malfoy. Me pregunto si hay algo mas que eso en la historia.

Albus se mordió el labio. Se pregunto si la mama se su amigo estaba enferma. Score nunca había dicho nada así que lo mas seguro es que era algo serio. A el rubio le gustaba guardarse las cosas serias, Al siempre tenia que sacarle los problemas importantes a su amigo. Al royo sus labios y se pregunto si Scorpius estaba preocupado por su mama. Si algo le pasaba a la mama de Albus el estaría muy preocupado, especialmente si tenia que abandonar el Continente por eso.

-Eso parece ser muy personal-dijo suavemente el moreno-¿Por qué esta en el periódico?

Rose se encogió de hombros- siempre es noticia los problemas de la gente sangre pura rica. La gente le gusta restregárselos en las narices. Creo que los hacen sentir mejor con sus vidas.

Albus se levanto indignado a defender a su amigo-Bueno, ¡Eso es incorrecto! ¡No es asunto de ellos!- técnicamente no era asunto de Al tampoco pero de todas formas trataría de sonsacarle la información a Scorpius por su propio bien. Si Score suprimía su dolor secreto, Al se haría cargo de que lidiara con el asunto. Papa siempre dice que era mejor sacar las cosas por que mentirse a uno mismo era tan malo como mentir a los demás. Algunas veces mucho peor. Gracioso pero Al nunca lo había entendido hasta ahora.

El no abordo el tema hasta tarde en la mañana. Cuando Score finalmente arrastro su cuerpo fuera de la cama y se arrimo al lado de Al en el sofá de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. El moreno había traído un plato lleno de comida y una tetera, como siempre hacia cuando su amigo dormía hasta tarde. El rubio recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Albus y abrió su boca para que el moreno lo alimentara. El oji-verde rió, para alguien con una energía de dinamo, Scorpius era casi ridículamente letárgico en las mañanas. Casi no podía funcionar sin dos tazas de tea y mucho azúcar.

Ethan Martinson se sentó en la silla cerca de la chimenea, resoplo y dijo algo así como Al siendo el elfo-domestico de Score. El rubio apunto su varita hacia Martinson y dijo- Vete, a menos que planes jamás tener hijos.

Tomo un momento para que la amenaza de Scorpius fuera procesada pero cuando lo hizo los ojos de Ethan se abrieron como platos y salio corriendo. Al sonrió, a el no le caía muy bien Ethan.

-Idiota celoso- se quejo Score-quiere su propio elfo-domestico como yo.

Al le pellizcó en el brazo y Score rió. El moreno lo alimento un par de veces mas a pesar del comentario de elfo-domestico.

-Score ¿Le pasa algo a tu mama?-pregunto en voz baja Albus. El rubio aun recostado sobre Al se puso tenso y se alejo para mirar al Guardián de una manera rara.

-¿De que hablas?

Albus suspiro- hay algo en el Diario el Profeta esta mañana acerca de tu mama mudándose hacia Francia… por razones de salud, al menos eso es lo que dice. Yo ni siquiera sabia que tu madre estaba… bien, tú nunca la mencionas.

Score puso cara de desprecio-Yo casi ni tengo una madre. Ella pasa mas tiempo en Londres de lo que la pasa en casa. Todo lo que hace es organizar fiestas e ir de compras-el rubio levanto una ceja y lucia pensativo- mudándose a Francia ¿eh? Me pregunto si mi padre finalmente la mando a volar.

Al estaba escandalizado. No podía imaginar a su padre _mandando a volar _a su madre. Por otro lado tampoco podía imaginar a su pelirroja madre planeando fiestas o yendo de compras. Ella sola arreglaba la casa, cocinaba y cuidaba de Lily.

-¿Tus padres discuten mucho?-pregunto el moreno

-Tendrían que estar en el mismo lugar para discutir ¿no? Creo que a mis padres les gusta pretender que el otro no existe.

Al difícilmente podía comprender una familia así, aun que talvez ignorarse seria mas preferible que discutir de la forma en que sus padres lo hacían en ocasiones. La mama del moreno tenía un temperamento muy difícil y siempre era muy dada a gritar cuando estaba enojada, su silencioso papa solo lo soportaba hasta cierto punto antes de comenzar a gritarle de vuelta. En esos momentos Al y Lily corrían hacia el cuarto de James y los tres se acurrucaban juntos rogando por que los hechizos no comenzaran a volar.

Albus se pregunto si sus papas se llevaban mejor ahora que el y James estaban en la escuela.

**TBC…**

**Notas finales:**

**  
No olviden 1-dejar review y si aun no lo han hecho 2-pasar a leer el SlyGry…**

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!  
XOXO  
_**see ya!**_**  
****Krispy**


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy feliz por que este es mi primer capitulo con beta!! Yeii!! Jajaja te debo la vida Sirem querida!!

Sin mas que lo disfruten… ahhh no olviden pasar por el SlyGry! Jajaja

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

CAPITULO 3

**La Mansión Malfoy **

Albus miró a su papá esperanzando.

–Así que, como tu no odias al padre de Score y él no te odia a _ti_ ¿Puedo ir a visitarlo en el verano? Si le parece bien al papá de Score, por supuesto.

La expresión en el rostro del papá de Al era muy extraña. Se veía incomodo hasta el punto del pánico.

–Después de todo ¿Por qué no se llevan bien ustedes dos?-preguntó el chico.

Su papá tenía una mirada como de estar perdido en sus recuerdos.

–Fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo finalmente –rivales de escuela, Quidditch… y después en la guerra.

Al hizo una mueca de dolor. No fue su intención traer el tema de la _guerra_. Parecía que ese tema éste siempre ponía al papá de Al muy triste.

–Está bien –dijo su papá con una sonrisa –probablemente ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás. Si está bien para Malfoy, puedes ir a visitar a tu amigo. Yo…hablaré con tu madre.

El adulto sonó poco animado ante ese posibilidad, y Al se preguntó por qué su madre se opondría a que visitara a Scorpius. Solo porque ella pensara que había algo malo en tener sangre Malfoy, no significaba que Albus se llegaría a infectar. Los adultos eran tan raros.

Una lechuza por parte de Score llegó más tarde, ese mismo día. Más bien una formal invitación para Albus a hacer acto de presencia en la Mansión Malfoy para pasar el día. El moreno gritó de alegría y corrió al patio a volar en su escoba y a hacer piruetas locas.

Albus estaba saltando de emoción cuando se apareció con su padre frente a las verjas de la Mansión Malfoy. Al jadeó, porque el lugar era increíble, todo era de hierro forjado, ladrillos, majestuosos robles, perfectamente cortado césped y pavos reales blancos. Se veía más como un museo que como una casa.

–¿Score vive aquí?– dijo Al en voz baja.

–Si puedes llamar a esto vivir – murmuró su padre. Al lo miró rápidamente, pero su padre solo le sonrió y levantó una mano para abrir las verjas de hierro forjado. Se abrieron de par en par antes de que las llegara siquiera a tocar.

Caminaron por la aparentemente interminable senda de gravilla, que los llevó a la puerta principal. Harry tocó la puerta educadamente y la puerta fue abierta por un extraño Elfo-doméstico. Al se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. Él solo había visto un elfo-doméstico en su vida, que era Kreacher. Éste se veía mucho mejor que Kreacher, quién lucía como si fuera a caer muerto en cualquier momento.

–Señor Harry Potter y Señorito Albus Potter deberán esperar en la antesala. El amo Malfoy le hará compañía al Señor Harry Potter en un momento. El Señorito Albus Potter no tiene permitido tocar nada. El Señor Harry Potter también tiene prohibido tocar.

Al no estaba seguro de lo que era una antesala, pero siguió gustoso al elfo a una sala cercana, que era la sala más grande que Al había visto en una casa. El Hufflepuff se tiró en una silla y agarró una galleta de la bandeja que había aparecido de la nada en la mesa más cercana.

Su padre se veía claramente incomodo y no tomó asiento, pero sí caminó de un lado a otro, fingiendo que examinaba las figuras de porcelana de una mesa. Al sabía que eran de porcelana porque la Tía Hermione tenía unas, y el Tío Ron estaba constantemente gritándole a James: "¡aléjate de la maldita porcelana!"

–¡Al!– escuchó de repente y se giró para ver a Score en la entrada, luciendo más limpio y reluciente de lo que Albus hubiese estado para ir a una boda. El moreno se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia Scorpius. Casi se cae sobre su mejor amigo.

– Cálmate Al– reprendió Score.

–Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Scorpius?

–Sí, un placer verte de nuevo – sonrió Harry, pero su sonrisa murió cuando sus ojos se levantaron de Score hacia su versión más grande que recién apareció en la entrada.

El padre de Score lucía como siempre se veía las pocas veces que Al lo había visto: elegante y algo… frío.

–Potter– dijo haciendo que el apellido sonara como algo desagradable.

–Malfoy– dijo el papá de Al con el mismo tono. Al, de repente, se acordó de aquel día hace mucho tiempo en la librería cuando los puños de Draco Malfoy estaban agarrando la túnica de su padre. Rogó porque no empezaran a pelear nuevamente.

–Vamos arriba, Al– siseó Score en su oído – ¡antes de que cambien de opinión!

Tomó la mano de Al y lo sacó del salón, lo último que el moreno escuchó mientras corrían hacia las escaleras fue un intercambio que sonó algo civilizado.

–¿Te gustaría una copa, Potter?

–¡Dios sí!, quiero decir… por favor.

Al pensó que eso era muy extraño, considerando que su padre nunca tomaba, excepto por una copa de ponche de huevo en Navidad. El chico se olvidó de todo cuando llegaron a la habitación de Score y llamaron su atención más de cien muñequitos de Quidditch.

– ¡Esto es mucho mejor que haber ganado la Copa de las Casas!– dijo Al.

Score se rió.

–Te dije que ganaríamos la Copa de las Casas. De ahora en adelante todo será color de rosas para Hufflepuff. Nadie nos podrá ganar en Quidditch.

–Supongo que también ayudó que iniciaras el Tiempo de Estudio –admitió el moreno a regañadientes.

Albus se había opuesto enérgicamente cuando Score recurrió, con una lógica digna de un Ravenclaw, a los Hufflepuff mayores, y creó un tiempo específico cada noche para estudios y tareas. Los estudiantes mayores ayudarían a los más jóvenes con sus tareas y hechizos, lo cual logró que las calificaciones subieran en todo Hufflepuff. Scorpius lo había hecho con la intención de obtener la Copa de las Casas, por supuesto, pero había beneficiado a todo Hufflepuff, así que los sentidos de justicia de Al quedaron satisfechos.

Él solo deseaba que Score lo hubiera excluido de la regla de Tiempo de Estudio.

**Problemas con Chicas **

El tercer año para Albus comenzó de manera agradable. Las pruebas de Quidditch se llevaron a cabo, Al y Score ya tenían sus posiciones aseguradas y Scorpius gobernaba sobre sus compañeros jóvenes y mayores, tal y como había imaginado que haría en su reinado de Hufflepuff. Lily Potter fue sorteada a Gryffindor, como era de esperarse, para el gran deleite de James, quién continuaba tratando a Albus como si fuera una clase de aberración.

Las cosas eran casi perfectas hasta que un día, a finales de Octubre, el mundo de Al comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

Eso fue cuando Scorpius Malfoy encontró novia.

Ella era lógicamente Ravenclaw. Tenía el cabello largo, negro azabache y una linda cara con nariz perfilada. Sus ojos eran avellana con largas pestañas, las cuáles movía hacia Score pretendiendo timidez.

Cuando ella comenzó a hacerles compañía, claramente para obtener la ayuda de Score en Aritmancia, Al no le dio mucha importancia. Cuando Malfoy y su Sombra se convirtieron en Malfoy y su Sombra más Uno, Al comenzó a sentirse algo molesto.

–¿Tiene _ella_ que venir con nosotros?– explotó Albus, viéndola aproximarse a ellos, con sus animado caminar y su alegre saludo con la mano. Su nombre era Rebecca, pero Albus solo se refería a la chica como _ella_.

Scorpius lo ignoró.

–Beckers querida –habló efusivamente. Ella se sonrojó lindamente.

–Hola Al– saludó ella, y le dio un superficial batir de pestañas mientras que tomaba el brazo del rubio posesivamente. Al decidió que la odiaba.

–Hola– saludó a regañadientes. Tomó el otro brazo de Score, el cuál le sonrió, obviamente complacido con ser flanqueado por sus dos trofeos pelinegros. Albus estaba acostumbrado a compartir. Era el segundo hijo, con dos hermanos y una horda de primos. Él sabía cómo compartir.

Pero no le gustaba compartir a Scorpius.

Por el bien de Score, el moreno toleró a Rebecca. No es que tuviera otra opción. Él estaba aterrado de que si llegaba el momento de tomar una decisión entre ellos, Scorpius escogiera a Rebecca. Estaba agradecido por las clases que tenían sin ella, y temía por las clases que Score tenía con ella pero sin él.

Albus agradeció a Merlín, a Hufflepuff y Dumbledore que ella fuese una Ravenclaw, por lo que tenía que irse cada noche a su torre de Ravenclaw, dejando benditamente solo al moreno con su mejor amigo.

–Tenemos que encontrarte una novia, Al– decidió el rubio una noche cuando se sentaron frente al fuego en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. La cabeza de Al estaba en el regazo de Score y sostenía un rollo de pergamino de Estudios Muggles, que leía mientras Score practicaba Transformaciones con una taza de té.

El moreno casi deja caer el rollo y sintió que su estomago se sacudió.

–¿Qué?

El rubio susurro una palabra y la taza de té se convirtió en un candelabro.

–Una novia, tonto. Como Beckers. ¿Qué chica te gusta? Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de ellas estará contenta de tenerte una vez que pasemos un peine por esto – pasó sus dedos por el cabello rebelde del moreno – aunque no sirva de mucho.

Al le agarró la mano para que dejara de tirar de su cabello. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Score, tratando de sostener todo lo que sentía que se le estaba escapando. Albus pensó en las palabras de Score. Chicas. El nunca había estado ni remotamente interesado en chicas.

–Estoy seguro de que te gusta alguien Al, escúpelo.

Al, mentalmente, repasó todas las chicas que conocía, tachó todas las Hufflepuff, consciente de que jamás permitiría que una chica se interpusiera en sus momentos con Scorpius. De todas formas Amber y Zephyr Abbot eran más bien como hermanas para él, ¿Ravenclaw? Se estremeció. Esas chicas cerebrito le hacían sentir como un idiota. Las chicas en Gryffindor se veían muy bulliciosas e intimidantes. Además, James los estaría molestando sin misericordia.

Finalmente pensó en la opción más lógica.

–Angélica Parkinson– dijo, y Score rió.

–Mierda Al, tu aspiras muy alto ¿no? Y ¿una Slytherin? Definitivamente eres lo suficientemente valiente para haber sido sorteado a Gryffindor.

Angélica Parkinson era hermosa. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y rubio-platinado, enmarcando unos pálidos ojos en una pálida piel. Se rumoreaba que era despiadada y astuta, con una lengua malvada. Le recordaba a Scorpius.

–Bueno, es la que quiero. Si tengo que tener una novia, qué menos que sea la mejor ¿cierto?

–Nunca dije que tenías que tener una novia, Al– dijo Scorpius secamente. Pero el reto ya había sido lanzado.

La persecución de Angélica Parkinson duró hasta Febrero. Ella se reía en la cara de Al. Había jurado que jamás tendría algo con un Hufflepuff, salió con una interminable sucesión de chicos en todas las casas menos la de los tejones, y se deleitaba besando a los chicos en frente de Al. Extrañamente, la chica parecía molesta cuando a Albus parecía no importarle. Él solo sonreía, encogiéndose de hombros y palmeaba al "afortunado chico" en el hombro.

–Tal vez deberías darte por vencido, Al– le aconsejó Score una noche después de que Angélica le hubiese hecho una zancadilla al moreno en las escaleras. La caída terminó en un viaje a la enfermería. Albus miró enojado a su amigo. El rubio tenía los labios rojos de estar besuqueándose con Rebecca en la entrada del comedor. En ese momento, Al sintió arder las ganas de odiar a su despistado amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Albus caminó directamente a la mesa de los Slytherin, se sentó al lado de Angélica Parkinson y le dio un beso completo en los labios.

–Ahora estás saliendo conmigo y vamos a ir juntos a Hogsmeade en el fin de semana de San Valentín, si tienes algún problema con eso, conjuraré un trasero de mono en la cara de los siguientes 20 novios que tengas.

Angélica lucía bastante aturdida y asintió. Al se puso de pie y caminó a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde se sentó al lado de Score, el cuál lo miraba con la misma expresión que tenía Angélica.

–Maldita sea Al, estoy impresionado.

–No eres el único – soltó Albus. Comió su desayuno y se fue a clases.

El moreno llevó a Angélica Parkinson a Hogsmeade con Score y _ella_ y comieron un lindo dulce cortado en forma de corazón. Él, obedientemente, besó a Angélica en la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin y escuchó todas las burlas de sus compañeros de buen corazón, Scorpius incluido. Al entró en la vida de pareja con la misma apacibilidad con la qué enfrentaba todo… y odió cada minuto de ello.

Todas las noches, Al se acurrucaba al lado de Score en el sofá Hufflepuff y lo abrazaba dejando que la visión, sonido y esencia del rubio ahogara el dolor en su corazón.

El moreno finalmente había admitido que Scorpius era el único al que quería, pero no tenía ni una mínima idea de qué rayos hacer al respecto.

El verano antes del cuarto año de Albus fue casi un alivio. Pensó que lo único que necesitaba era un descanso de Scorpius y, definitivamente, necesitaba un descanso de Angélica Parkinson. Mientras que disfrutaba del respiro de la escuela y la presión de sus amigos, las cosas en su casa seguían igual de tensas.

Sus padres parecían estar peleando constantemente. La mamá de Al estaba enojada porque su papá pasaba más y más tiempo en el trabajo, algunas noches ni siquiera regresaba a casa. El papá de Al gritaba en respuesta acerca de deberes y responsabilidades, y cosas que Albus realmente no entendía. Él solo deseaba que ellos pararan de pelear.

James lidiaba con la tensión metiéndose en problemas. Cuando incendió el árbol del patio, sus padres lo mandaron a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con su Tío George. George era conocido como un bromista, pero sabía cómo mantener a raya a James. Al estaba más contento sin la mordaz presencia de su hermano y su constante sarcasmo, aunque extrañaba tener a alguien con quién jugar al Quidditch. Lily estaba mejorando, pero tendía a hechizar al moreno cuando se enojaba, cosa que pasaba bastante y raras veces se metía en problemas por hacerlo.

Una tarde, cuando su papá estaba en casa, Albus salió al patio con Lily para escapar de los gritos de sus padres, los cuáles habían empezado cuando termino el desayuno.

–¿Por qué pelean tanto?– le preguntó Lily mientras que escalaba el manzano. Se suponía que ella no debería hacerlo, porque siempre desgarraba sus túnicas y se raspaba las rodillas, pero ella tendía hacer lo que le diera la gana, como James.

–Yo creo que ya no se agradan – dijo Al

Lily colgó de cabezas desde una rama. El moreno preparó su varita para el caso de que se cayera.

–¡Pero ellos están casados!

–Eso no quiere decir que se tengan que agradar. Piénsalo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron algo juntos, solo ellos dos?

Albus pensó que en realidad eso explicaba bastante. El sabía lo importante que era pasar tiempo solos en una relación. Dios claro que lo sabía, después de estar como _pareja_ por cuatro meses, y no recordaba haber visto a sus padres salir a ningún lado sin el Tío Ron y la Tía Hermione, o el Tío Bill y la Tía Fleur, o el Tío George y su, como llamaban todos a sus numerosas novias, cita–de–la–semana.

Eso ponía triste al moreno, pero era aun peor ver a su padre con su expresión pensativa, cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando. Estaba tan llena de tristeza y añoranza que eso hacía que el corazón de Al se contrajera. Algunas veces su padre lucía como si deseara estar en cualquier otra parte. En esos momentos Albus pensaba que era muy probable que se despertaría un día con la noticia de que su padre se había ido.

–¡Lily! ¡Vámonos!– gritó su madre desde la puerta trasera. Su hermana bajó obedientemente del árbol. Corrió hacia la casa ganándose una palmadita en la cabeza de su padre, quién salía por la puerta cuando Lily entraba.

Al observó a su padre acercarse. El apuesto rostro lucía parecía tenso.

–Al ¿Te gustaría ir a visitar a tu amigo Scorpius?

El corazón de Albus saltó y sonrió abiertamente

–¿Qué si me gustaría? ¡Claro!

Se aparecieron frente a las verjas y Al se sorprendió al ver al papá de Score esperándolos al otro lado de ellas.

–Potter– dijo Draco Malfoy secamente. Miró a Al con un asomo de sonrisa – pequeño Potter.

Al lo fulminó con la mirada –¡Algún día seré tan alto como mi papá!

El rubio rió y le despeinó el cabello Estoy seguro de que así será. Scorpius está en el patio con las escobas. Al parecer espera que juegues con él al Quidditch.

Al soltó un grito y salió corriendo a la casa. En la entrada se paró y miró hacia atrás. Se sorprendió de ver a su padre y el padre de Score todavía parados junto a las verjas. La mano de Draco Malfoy estaba en el hombro del papá de Al, y la mano de su papá estaba agarrando la muñeca del Señor Malfoy. Sus cabezas estaban tan cerca que sus frentes casi se tocaban, y los cabellos rubios se rozaban con los negros.

Por un momento, Albus tuvo una extraña premonición. Así es cómo se verían él y Score cuando fueran grandes, si es que seguían siendo amigos. Era una escena extrañamente tierna, y el Hufflepuff se preguntó cuándo Draco Malfoy y su padre dejaron de desagradarse para convertirse en amigos.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y corrió para encontrarse con Score.

**Trucos y Mentiras **

El cuarto año de Al comenzó rarísimo. Scorpius se apresuró a buscar a "Beckers" al minuto en que abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts, y la encontró sentada con otro tipo. Después de una competencia de gritos en el pasillo, que logró hacer que el chisme se corriera como pólvora por todo el tren, para el deleite de Albus, Score terminó con la devastada Ravenclaw.

El rubio pasó el resto del viaje ardiendo de la irritación. El moreno mantuvo su brazo alrededor del enojado Hufflepuff, y le hacía sonidos tranquilizadores para evitar que atacara salvajemente a sus amigos Hufflepuff, que estaban acurrucados en el asiento frente a ellos, observando a Score con miedo.

Cuando salieron del tren para subir a los carruajes que se empujaban solos (aunque Al sabía que eran empujados por criaturas parecidas a caballos), una mancha de negro y verde explotó frente al moreno. Un sonido de bofetada hizo eco entre los carruajes y Al parpadeó ante la cara iracunda de Angélica Parkinson.

–¡Tú, Hufflepuff perezoso y cretino!– gruñó– ¡ni una lechuza en _todo el verano_! y ¿ni siquiera tienes la decencia de buscarme en el _tren_? ¡Te odio Albus Potter! ¡Hemos _terminado_!

Al se frotó la mejilla y vio como se alejaba, acompañada de sus amigas, enojada. Para ser sinceros, Al no había pensado en ella ni una vez en todo el verano.

Le sonrió a Score– al parecer estamos solteros nuevamente.

Albus estuvo extasiado durante tres semanas, lo cual fue el tiempo que le tomó a Score encontrar su novia número dos. Al pensaba que Rebecca era mala, pero ahora casi iba a Ravenclaw a suplicarle que hiciera lo que sea que fuera necesario para regresar con Score, porque Elladora Greengrass era pura maldad. Ella era una Slytherin. En la opinión de Al, era una hermosa y ambiciosa cobra negra. Para empeorar las cosas, era una de las mejores amigas de Angélica Parkinson, y por lo tanto hacía todo lo posible por hacer de la vida de Al un infierno, todo como represalias amistosas.

Naturalmente Scorpius no veía la crueldad de Elladora en absoluto. Él pensaba que sus comentarios mordaces eran divertidos, y le decía a Al que se relajara. A pesar de que habían sido amigos desde que tenían ocho años, la Slytherin estaba comenzando a crear un inevitable abismo entre ellos dos. Como todos los buenos planes, la Slytherin comenzó lenta y sutilmente, y Albus quedó atrapado en la telaraña mucho antes de que pudiera sentir el verdadero peligro. Para entonces ya era muy tarde.

–Sé de alguien que gusta de ti, Al– dijo Elladora una mañana en el desayuno, a pesar de que odiaba sentarse en la mesa de los Hufflepuff. Sonrió y continuó– de Ravenclaw.

Al hizo un sonido evasivo, no importándole y deseando que ella se callara la boca y se fuera. Score se emocionó.

–¿En serio? ¿Quién Ellie? Al necesita olvidarse de Angélica y seguir adelante. ¿Quién es ella?

Elladora rió, un sonido que Score encontraba adorable y Al lo comparaba a la puerta de un sarcófago cerrándose.

–¿Quién dijo que es una _ella_?

Reinó el silencio en la mesa y la cara de Albus estaba roja. La chica había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan en un radio de distancia. Elladora, calmadamente, untó mantequilla en su tostada como si no fuera consciente del efecto de sus palabras.

La Slytherin miró al moreno y dijo– No creí que eso le importara a Al.

Score giró sus hermosos ojos grises hacia Albus especulativamente, como si el concepto jamás se le hubiese ocurrido. Al solo quería meterse bajo la mesa y morir, también quería maldecir a Elladora Greengrass hasta convertirla en su homónimo (es decir: pasto) y alimentar con ella a una manada de sucios camellos.

–Tu novia es graciosa Score, de primera clase – Al fulminó con la mirada a Elladora, la cuál sonrió y lanzó su largo cabello castaño sobre su hombro para después besar a Score en la mejilla. Todos los saleros en la mesa de Hufflepuff explotaron.

Los otros Hufflepuff se apartaron alarmados, hablando emocionadamente. Al no se movió y Elladora Greengrass sonrió con complicidad hacia él.

Albus debió saber que no se detendría allí. La letanía de mentiras comenzó poco después de eso. Elladora lo atrapó fuera del aula de Historia de la Magia.

–Score quiere verte en el campo de Quidditch– dijo ella, y los ojos del moreno se entrecerraron.

–¿Por qué?

Ella solo rodó los ojos y se fue, como si el simple acto de hablar con él fuese un acto de inferioridad. Lo más probable es que eso fuese lo que ella realmente sentía.

Corrió al campo de Quidditch, consciente de que llegaba tarde a su siguiente clase, pero Score no estaba por ningún lado. Corrió de vuelta al castillo y entró apurado y algo tarde a la clase de Encantamientos, solo para encontrar a Score sentado en el asiento de siempre y mirándolo con curiosidad. El profesor Flitwick le quitó puntos a Hufflepuff por la tardanza de Al.

–¿Dónde estabas?–susurro Score. Al sintió de repente un ataque de ira.

–¡En el campo de Quidditch! ¿Dónde rayos estabas tú?

Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Flitwick una vez más y el moreno cerro la boca de golpe. Después de clase confrontó al rubio.

–Si Ellie te dijo que me encontraras allá es porque debiste haber escuchado mal–dijo plácidamente Score.

–¡Yo no escuche mal! Ella es una malvada, mentirosa, pequeña…

–¡Suficiente Al! Estoy cansado de escucharte hablar de ella de esa manera.

Al dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Score rara vez le gritaba, y eso hacia que su estomago se oprimiera en un apretado nudo.

Elladora hizo aparición en ese momento y se aferró a Scorpius como una enfermedad de proporciones anormales.

–Querida ¿le dijiste a Al que me encontrara en el campo de Quidditch?–preguntó el rubio.

–Por supuesto que no. Le pregunté si planeaba jugar al Quidditch más tarde. Solo trataba de entablar conversación. Tu sabes que estoy tratando de llevarme mejor con Al por ti–dijo, sus oscuros ojos retando a Albus a hablar. El moreno echaba chispas de la rabia, pero sabía que era inútil discutir.

–¿Ves? Solo fue un malentendido – dijo Score sonriéndole a la Slytherin. La chica solo lo besó.

–Necesito ir a vomitar – dijo Al rudamente antes de irse.

Dos días después, Al estaba en pociones cuando un chica de Ravenclaw tiró algo dentro de su caldero. Al se le quedó mirando conmocionado. La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Lo siento, una chica en Slytherin me dijo que me hechizaría hasta dejarme calva si no lo hacía.

Al miró su poción arruinada y de repente la tiró fuera de la mesa con frustración. No le importó en absoluto que le dieran una detención. Nada era peor que la mirada de confusión en la cara de Score, sabiendo que Al no le contaría nada.

Cuando el moreno abandonó el aula de pociones esa noche después de sortear y clasificar monótonamente cientos de viscosos, polvorientos u olorosos ingredientes, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Edward Carmichael. Albus esperaba ver Slytherins en las mazmorras, pero era inusual encontrarse con un Ravenclaw a una hora tan tarde en la noche. Era casi la hora del toque de queda, y la torre de Ravenclaw estaba lejos incluso si iba corriendo como un rayo.

A punto de ser rozado por Eddie, Al se comenzó asustar cuando el chico le agarró la manga.

–¡Oye Potter! Emmm… ¿Albus?

El moreno espero expectante, impaciente por regresar a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y acurrucarse junto a Score. Sentía que todo se le estaba escapando de las manos, y no sabía como detenerlo. Carmichael se paró incómodamente cerca y se inclinó aun más cerca de Al. Por un momento, Albus se preguntó si tenía una mancha o algo en la cara por la forma intensa en la que Eddie lo miraba.

–Al, solo quería que supieras… bueno que te mereces algo mejor que Malfoy. Él te trata como una mierda y obviamente le gustan las chicas. La forma en que aferra de su mano a esa perra Slytherin…

Al no podía seguir muy bien el camino que las palabras de Eddie Carmichael estaban tomando, aunque simpatizó con Carmichael cuando escuchó los despectivos comentarios sobre Elladora.

–Aunque fue ella la que me dijo que tú gustas de mí y que yo podría tener una oportunidad contigo, lo cual me dio el valor para verte aquí y hacer esto.

Con eso Eddie Carmichael presionó rudamente a Albus contra la pared y unió sus labios con los del moreno. El asombro total de Albus fue lo que no le permitió reaccionar por un momento, lo cual fue lo que alentó a Carmichael. Una lengua se metió en la boca de Al, haciéndolo querer vomitar. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente brillantes y sus labios estaban húmedos.

–Te deseo tanto, Albus– dijo de manera densa, y trato de abrazar al moreno, el cuál lo golpeo.

Carmichael cayó de rodillas y Al lo miró con horror. Eddie lo miraba conmocionado, con sangre goteando del labio partido que ya había comenzado a hincharse. Carmichael se puso de pie.

–¡Jódete Potter! ¿Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero sí lo es el rubio bastardo ese? ¡Él nunca te querrá!

Carmichael se balanceó ciegamente hacia Al, quién lo golpeo nuevamente, dando gracias de que tenía un hermano mayor y había aprendido a defenderse sin usar la varita. Al lo golpeó nuevamente, mandando a Eddie de vuelta al suelo. Antes de que Carmichael se pusiera en pie Albus salió corriendo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las escaleras y cruzó el recibidor hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Estaba vacía, a excepción de Scorpius, quién apartó la mirada de su libro y sonrió. Al trató de componerse, pero estaba temblando y sus nudillos le dolían. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Score el cuál puso su libro a un lado rápidamente.

–¿Al,qué pasa?– preguntó.

–Car...Car...–maldición, estaba balbuceando. El moreno respiró hondo–Eddie Carmichael– Al casi dice "Carmichael abuso de mí" pero eso sonaba como si el fuera una chica débil de la cual habían abusado– me besó– dijo Al patéticamente, sabiendo que eso ni comenzaba a explicar la conmoción que sentía. En absoluto, de hecho, porque Score comenzó a reír.

–Oh Al, eso no tiene precio.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiéndose traicionado y listo para romper en llanto–¡No lo es! ¡Fue espantoso!

–Hasta los tíos están detrás de ti, tú, tontito. Eres el Sex Symbol de Hufflepuff– Score sonaba sobrecogido. Al apartó la mirada, luchando contra el vacío que amenazaba con poseerlo. Siempre había esperado que Scorpius estuviera allí para él, siempre había contado con que Score lo entendería.

–No es gracioso Score. Él me atacó y yo lo golpeé.

El rubio rompió en carcajadas.

–¡Eddie Carmichael un maniaco hambriento sexual! Oh ¡eso es gracioso!

Al se puso de pie.

–¡Para, Scorpius! ¡Ya no puedo hablar contigo, maldita sea! ¡Esa maldita perra callejera Slytherin tuya le dijo a Carmichael que a mi me gustaba él!

La risa de Scorpius se apagó justo en el instante en que Albus insultó a Elladora.

–Déjala fuera de esto, Al–le advirtió.

–¿Por qué siempre la estás defendiendo?–gritó el moreno–¡ella me odia y tú la dejas hacer lo que sea para que cree un abismo entre nosotros! ¡Se pasa mintiendo todo el tiempo! ¡Arruinó mi poción hoy, sin ninguna razón, solo por rencor! ¡Inventa horribles historias acerca de mí…

–¡Para, Al! ¡Todo eso lo estás inventando!– gritó el rubio.

–¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?– gritó Albus sacudiendo sus manos para evitar arrancarse los cabellos–¿Por qué mierda haría eso?

–¡Porque estás celoso!–rebatió en un siseo–Estás celoso de Ellie porque me tiene a mí y tú no, y te molesta porque no puedes hacer que me gustes de esa manera. Bueno, noticias Al, ¡yo _no_ soy como tu! A mí me gustan las chicas ¿ok? _¡chicas!_

Al se le quedó mirando, y el sentimiento de que todo se le escapaba de las manos de repente creció hasta que rodeo su mundo entero. Sentía que estaba en el centro de una vorágine, sin nada con a lo que agarrarse, nada que impidiera que se ahogara. La oscuridad parpadeó al filo de su visión y se alejó ciegamente de Score, luchando contra la urgencia de sucumbir ante la oscuridad. Solo el conocimiento de que era un Potter lo mantuvo derecho. Su padre había derrotado al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. La misma sangre corría por sus venas.

–Al…–Score trató de tocarlo, luciendo repentinamente afligido. Agarrándose al pensamiento de su padre con todas las fuerzas que poseía, Al se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

En la habitación, se desvistió y subió a su cama con la mente en blanco. Cuando Score entró, unos minutos después, y susurró su nombre, Al fingió que dormía, hasta que el rubio se dio por vencido y se acostó en su propia cama.

Albus se quedó mirando a la oscuridad durante bastante tiempo.

**TBC….**

**Notas finales:**

**Awww!! No es esto de lo mas triste!! snif snif**No olviden dejar su review y pasar por El Slytherin Gryffindor (Si en todos los capítulos se los voy a recordar jajajaja)

Gracias por leer!

**_see ya!  
_Krispy **


	4. Chapter 4

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**_**Por: Cheryl Dyson**_

CAPITULO 4

**Venganza Ravenclaw **

A la mañana siguiente Albus se levantó temprano y caminó hacia el comedor. Todavía estaba oscuro, y solo algunos madrugadores estaban allí. Rose Weasley era una de ellos. La pelirroja estaba leyendo un enorme tomo mientras le daba sorbos a su jugo de calabaza y mordía su tostada.

Lo miró sorprendida cuando se sentó junto a ella.

–¡Albus! Te levantaste temprano–dijo mientras le pasaba un plato.

El moreno se sirvió un bollo.

–Sí, voy a practicar unos movimientos de Quidditch–dijo sin convicción.

Rose rió.

– ¿Por qué? Hufflepuff ha estado invicto desde que tú y Score se unieron al equipo.

Al sonrió.

–Bueno, no debemos descuidarnos.

La Gryffindor volvió su atención al libro y Albus lentamente mordisqueó su bollo. Su estomago era un nudo. Nunca había peleado con Score, por lo menos nunca seriamente. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de su amigo haciendo eco en su cabeza. _No soy como tú. _Alejó su silla de la mesa, sintiéndose enfermo.

–¿Al? ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó de repente Rose. Forzó una sonrisa y lamentó haberse sentado junto a ella. Rose siempre había sido muy perceptiva.

–Nada. Es muy temprano para comer. Regreso más tarde.

Escapó y se fue caminando hacia el lago. Observó el sol salir mientras que lanzaba piedritas al agua. Se preguntó si Score y Carmichael estaban en lo cierto. Tal vez él era… así. Nunca le había gustado besar a Angélica Parkinson, pero tampoco le gustó el beso con Eddie Carmichael. Pensó en como seria besar a Score y sintió un torrente de calor que lo dejo jadeando. De acuerdo, eso fue interesante. Así que no le importaría besar a Scorpius. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que Al amaba a Score. Siempre lo había amado.

Levantó un puñado de pequeñas piedrecillas y las dejó deslizarse a través de sus dedos. De todas formas no importaba. A Score le gustan las _chicas_, como le había informado firmemente a Albus. El rubio pensó que fue _gracioso_ el que Al fuera atacado por un chico de Ravenclaw de quinto año.

El moreno se puso en pie y sacudió su túnica antes de desempolvarse las manos. Supuso que ya era tiempo de dejar de ser la Sombra de Malfoy y comenzar a ser Albus Potter.

Score y Elladora se estaban besando fuera del aula de Encantamientos. Al los ignoró a ambos y tomó asiento. El rubio se sentó a su lado un minuto después.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó suavemente Score y estiró la mano para sostener la de Albus, pero el moreno la apartó fingiendo que agarraba una pluma.

–Bien–dijo sin alterar la voz. Evitó la mirada de Score, no siendo capaz de enfrentar los claros ojos grises. _No soy como tú_, resonó nuevamente en su cabeza.

Sintió la ansiedad de Scorpius, pero el Profesor Flitwick entró al aula y todos se enfocaron en los hechizos alumbradores. Al estaba agradecido de que el hechizo exigiera bastante concentración. Cuando la clase finalizó, recogió todas sus cosas y corrió. Corrió todo el tramo hasta Pociones y se sentó rápidamente al lado de Jackson, uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff. Tuvieron una animada conversación de Quidditch hasta que el profesor Harbinger llegó y obligó a Albus a sentarse al lado de Score.

Mientras recogían los ingredientes para preparar la poción silenciadora, Score se inclinó hacia Al.

–Al, deja de evitarme. Lo siento ¿vale?

–Vale –dijo amablemente y se concentró en cortar en perfectas secciones su raíz de lavanda. Le prestó muy poca atención al rubio después de eso, y rápidamente empacó recogió sus cosas después de haber colocado su poción terminada en el escritorio de Harbinger.

Su intención era correr hacia Historia de la Magia, pero Score lo tomó por el brazo antes de que pudiera escapar. Al quería apartarse, pero en vez de eso se quedó parado plácidamente, no queriendo provocar una escena.

–Vamos Al–dijo el rubio–Te dije que lo sentía.

Albus lo miró finalmente a los ojos tratando de mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Lo que más quería en esos momentos era acabar con la pelea y dejarse envolver por los brazos de su amigo, pero entonces vio por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a Elladora acercarse.

– No te preocupes–dijo sin emoción alguna y entonces se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Score– Aquí viene tu novia. Mejor que no te vea hablando conmigo. Podría malinterpretarlo ¿eh?–se rió fríamente para luego alejarse. Pasó al lado de Elladora como si no existiera y fue directo a Historia de la Magia, donde inmediatamente fingió que estaba profundamente dormido.

Al almorzó en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Score no trató de hablarle en ninguna de las clases de la tarde. En la cena volvió a sentarse con los Gryffindors y después acompañó a Rose hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde jugó algunas partidas de ajedrez mágico con Hugo, mientras que Lily no paraba de hablarle. Se dio cuenta de que había estado abandonando a su familia cuando pasaba todo el tiempo con Scorpius. Extrañamente, no había echado de menos a su familia tanto como lo hacía con Score.

Una semana más pasó de la misma manera. Al pasaba todos sus ratos libres con los Gryffindors. Casi ni le hablaba a Score, quién se refugió en su arisco silencio, tras una barrera de hielo. Al evitó mirar por completo a Elladora, porque el triunfo en sus ojos hacía que quisiera usar una Imperdonable. El moreno se quedó cada noche en la sala común de Gryffindor hasta casi la hora del toque de queda, para después correr hacia los dormitorios de Hufflepuff y meterse en su cama.

Rose trató de sacarle información, especialmente cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas sin ningún cambio. Incluso James dejó de acosarlo y comenzó a mandarle miradas de preocupación. Al pensó en ir a otra parte, pero la sala común de Slytherin estaba fuera de consideración, al igual que la de Ravenclaw, gracias a Carmichael. El moreno prefirió quedarse en la sala común de Gryffindor, o si no recorría los terrenos del colegio.

Una noche, Al se encontró caminando sin rumbo mientras vagabundeaba por los pasillos. James había estado de un humor espantoso después de que Hufflepuff destruyera a Gryffindor en Quidditch. Aunque Al y Score no se hablaban, no afectó en absoluto a su juego. El rubio fue tan despiadado como siempre y, a pesar de que Al pasó la mayor parte del tiempo observando al buscador a través de sus melancólicos ojos, prestó la suficiente atención para detener todas las Quaffles que eran lanzadas hacia los aros. Jugó casi con perezosa indiferencia.

James, evidentemente, pensó que los Hufflepuff estarían fuera de condición y tan pronto como Al entro en la sala común de Gryffindor, comenzó con su catálogo de fraternales insultos hasta que Rose le dijo que se detuviera. Al decidió que era mejor marcharse antes que causar una disputa.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras. Todavía tenía aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos antes del toque de queda y no tenía ninguna intención de ir tan temprano a la sala común de Hufflepuff, sin duda Score estaría en el sofá como siempre, a menos que estuviera en la entraba besándose con la chica-demonio.

Albus estaba en un descanso de las escaleras cuando una figura emergió de las sombras al final de los escalones. Se paró por un momento, y viendo un borrón de azul Ravenclaw, suspiro aliviado. No era Eddie Carmichael. El moreno continuó bajando, pero paró de nuevo cuando el chico lo llamó.

–Ey, Potter– algo en la cara del chico causó una espiral de pavor que se envolvió en sus tripas. Reconoció al chico de quinto, pero no recordaba su nombre. Era alto, del tipo Ravenclaw que eran abusones. Normalmente los tipos abusadores eran de Slytherin, pero cada casa parecía tener un puñado de la clase bruta. Score mantenía a los musculosos de Hufflepuff a raya.

El moreno se giró, decidiendo que correr era la mejor opción en ese momento. No había dado ni un paso cuando otro Ravenclaw apareció en lo alto de la escalera, cortando efectivamente su escape. Sacó su varita pero un fuerte _"¡Expelliarmus!" _la mandó volando fuera de su mano, y también fuera de su vista al deslizarse por las escaleras. Se giró para ver que un segundo chico se había unido al abusador al final de las escaleras. Su inquietud se convirtió rápidamente en miedo. Estaba desarmado contra tres.

–¿Qué quieren?–preguntó usando el tono más desdeñoso aprendido de Score.

–Solo queremos vengarnos de parte de Eddie– dijo _Músculos._ El chico que estaba a su lado su lado también era de grandes proporciones. Lucían similares, excepto que uno usaba un arete de diamante.

–Eddie era un buen tipo hasta que lo convertiste en un marica, Potter–dijo _Aretes._

–¿Cómo lo hiciste, Potter? ¿Fue con un hechizo?

Los dos de abajo avanzaron y Al retrocedió hacia la pared, tratando de mantenerlos a todos a la vista. No podía ver ningún escape, con excepción de que se lanzara sobre la barandilla, pero estaba entre el cuarto y quinto piso. Sin su varita esa caída le mataría.

Al sintió el sabor metálico del pánico apoderarse de él cuando se acercaron.

–¿O será que en realidad eres una chica bajo ese lindo cabello negro, Potter?–preguntó el que estaba arriba. Al lo miró nervioso, tratando de memorizar su rostro pero solo notó que tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y ojos un poco saltones. Alargó la mano para alcanzar al Hufflepuff, el cuál lo esquivó, siendo ágil aun sin escoba. Revoloteó alrededor del rubio-rojizo y saltó hacia las escaleras, pero el chico agarró el borde de la túnica de Al, tirándolo. La quijada de Albus se estrelló contra el piso mandándole una ráfaga de dolor.

Alguien, (el grande, o al menos así se sintió) se puso sobre él inmediatamente, sacándole aire de los pulmones. Una mano agarró por los cabellos a Al y empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que los músculos de su cuello se tensaron en protesta. La punta de una varita se presiono en su mejilla.

–Ni un sonido Potter o te ira peor.

_¿Peor que qué? _pensó salvajemente, pero entonces pudo respirar de nuevo, como si el peso se hubiese quitado. Al hubiese gritado, con o sin varita, pero no escuchaba nada que indicara la presencia de alguien que lo pudiera ayudar, ni de estudiantes o maestro

–Nos estábamos cansando de esperar por ti, Potter. Ésta es la primera vez en días que has salido lo suficientemente temprano para que te atrapáramos–dijo _Aretes._ Subieron las escaleras arrastrado a Albus del cabello y marcharon por un largo pasillo, lejos de las áreas más usadas. Al no sabía qué planeaban, pero no estaba dispuesto a que lo llevaran fácilmente hacia un lugar privado.

Se giró, ignorando el puñado de cabello que se arrancó en el proceso, y estrelló su puño _fuertemente _en el estomago de _Músculos_, quién se doblo sin aliento. Albus corrió tan rápido como pudo, solo para volar siendo derribado cuando una maldición zancadilla le dio de lleno. Casi se parte en dos el cráneo con el suelo de piedra, y gritó cuando el dolor explotó a través de la muñeca que había usado para detener la caída. El grito fue cortado abruptamente cuando alguien lo golpeó. Al era incapaz de moverse o hablar porque el dolor todavía pulsaba por todo su cuerpo debido a la muñeca. De repente fue sometido a más dolor cuando _Músculos_ estrelló la punta de su bota en sus costillas.

Al hubiese gritado alto y largo de la agonía que lo recorría. Pero tal y como estaba, era imposible que realizara un sonido. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se derramaban por todas partes.

–¡Maldita sea! Eso _dolió_– gruñó _Músculos_ y acentuó la ultima palabra con otra patada. La oscuridad parpadeó en el borde de la visión de Albus y el ardiente dolor le estaba dando nauseas. De repente, se aterró ante la perspectiva de vomitar, porque se podía ahogar en su propio vomito.

–Veamos si de verdad hay una chica bajo esas ropas – dijo _rubio-rojizo_ arrodillándose y rasgando la camisa de Albus, exponiendo así su pecho.

–Se ve como un tipo para mí–dijo _Aretes._ El Hufflepuff sintió una mano acariciando su pecho y abdomen y quiso estremecerse aterrorizado del asco. Unos dedos pellizcaron con rudeza sus pezones, lo suficientemente duro para sacarle más lágrimas al moreno –Si es una chica, entonces no tiene muchos pechos.

–Tal vez deberíamos revisar la otra parte– sugirió _rubio-rojizo,_ y Albus sintió el humor de los tipos cambiar de malévolo a algo mucho más oscuro. _Aretes _se lamió los labios y sus ojos tenían algo que no le gusto para nada a Al. Si hubiese podido hablar, suplicaría por piedad, lo que fuera para evitar lo que temía que iba a pasar.

Lo más probable era que lo mataran cuando hubiesen terminado. Otros estudiantes ya habían desaparecido de Hogwarts antes. Era un lugar peligroso, los estudiantes podían caer al lago y ahogarse, o perderse en los pasajes olvidados, o caminar por el bosque y nunca volver.

Mientras una fría mano hurgaba en su pantalón, Al pensó en Score. Lamentaba no haberse arreglado con él y definitivamente lamentaba no volverlo a ver.

Un estridente grito hizo eco en el oscuro pasillo, paralizando a los atacantes. _Rubio-rojizo_ se puso de pie y salió corriendo. _Aretes_ maldijo e hizo lo mismo, pero la cara de _Músculos_ se contorsionó del odio y fulminó con la mirada al moreno.

–¡Jodido marica!–gruñó y estrello un puñete en la boca de Al. El Hufflepuff pensó que se estaba volviendo inmune al dolor porque casi ni lo sintió, aunque notó inmediatamente el sabor de la sangre. El Ravenclaw se puso en pie y lanzó una última patada hacia Al, esta vez dándole justo en la sien. No sintió dolor en absoluto, solo vio un borrón de colores que casi instantáneamente se convirtió en negrura. Felizmente se rindió a ella, mientras que el chillido siguió resonando por el pasillo.

**Perdón **

Al no quería despertar. Sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube, calentito y en paz. Soñó con un reconfortante cuerpo sobre el suyo y el roce de suaves labios sobre los suyos. La esencia del sueño era Scorpius.

El chico suspiró, sintiéndose reciamente empujado por él mismo a la conciencia. Parpadeó lentamente, pero lo único que veía era oscuridad. Por un momento se preguntó si había quedado ciego, pero la calma del sueño aun revoloteaba en él, y el pensamiento no le indujo pánico. Aun podía sentir la sensación de un tibio cuerpo y un suave cabello haciéndole cosquilla en la quijada. Sintió una mano en su pecho con los dedos abiertos a más no poder, como si trataran de abarcar todo lo posible.

Se enfocó abruptamente en su entorno, sacudiéndose la neblina del sueño. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Giró un poco su cabeza, tratando de no mover el cuerpo que estaba durmiendo sobre él. Las tenues luces alumbraban la estancia y logro reconocer el lugar inmediatamente. La enfermería de Hogwarts. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, junto con brutal dolor en su costilla. Debió haberse movido ante esa reacción de dolor porque el cuerpo sobre él se removió, y un suave cabello rozó nuevamente su piel. Era Scorpius.

Una ráfaga de calidez lo llenó y miró hacia abajo, buscando, pero nada era visible excepto la pálida mano en su pecho, luciendo sin cuerpo. Score había tomado su capa de invisibilidad. ¡Se había escabullido en la enfermería y se quedó dormido en la cama de Al! Sonrió cálidamente, pensando que valió la pena la paliza con tal de tener nuevamente a Score junto a él.

Levantó su mano buscando la capa. Agarró el borde y tiró suavemente hasta que la cara de su amigo fue revelada. El movimiento despertó a Score, y su pálida cabeza se levantó hasta que los ojos grises estuvieron sobre Al. La angustia estaba clara en la cara del buscador.

–¿Al?–susurró suavemente.

–Qué yo sepa, sí– bromeó, y se sorprendió de que el simple acto de hablar activase un espantoso palpitar en su cabeza. Vagamente recordó un pie estrellándose en su sien.

–Lo siento tanto, Al–dijo Scorpius, en un tono que nunca le había escuchado. La mano en su pecho se movió convulsivamente– si hubiera estado contigo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

–Está bien–dijo suavemente el moreno.

–No, no está bien, Al ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Cuándo les ponga las manos encima a los desgraciados que se atrevieron a poner un dedo sobre ti, desearan no haber venido nunca a Hogwarts!– la voz del rubio cambió, de la suave y de disculpa a la dura como una roca, acompañada con matices de violencia.

Albus estaba sorprendido por la pregunta. Por el grito que escuchó antes de desmayarse pensó que los tres Ravenclaw habían sido detenidos. Vaciló.

–Dime, Al. Los matare, te juro que los matare por lo que han hecho.

Aunque se sintió agradecido por el hecho de que Score lo defendiera, era reacio a revelar la identidad de sus atacantes. Pensó que si su amigo hacía realidad la amenaza de matar a los Ravenclaw, entonces Score se metería en problemas.

–¿Te dijo Madam Pomfrey lo que pasó?

–No, sabía que lo no haría, así que agarré tu capa tan pronto como escuche la noticia. Corrí tan rápido como pude y escuché a McGonagall hablar. Peeves mandó la alarma cuando vio a alguien atacándote, pero cuando McGonagall llego, ya se habían ido. Tenías costillas rotas, una contusión y varios de tus dientes fueron derribados.

Al pasó su lengua nerviosamente por sus dientes, pero los encontró intactos. Mentalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

–Madame Pomfrey dijo tenías heridas internas, y es por eso que aun te tienen aquí. Te dieron toda clase de pociones. ¿Quién lo hizo Al?–preguntó nuevamente

–Probablemente debería esperar hablar con la Directora McGonagall–dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de Scorpius destellaron.

–No los protejas, Al.

–No los estoy protegiendo. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

–No seas estúpido–soltó bruscamente, pero la mirada en sus ojos se suavizó de nuevo– eres un idiota. Deja de preocuparte por mí en un momento como éste–Al podía ver prácticamente las tuercas girando en la cabeza rubia y supo que Score planeaba quedarse tranquilo por ahora pero, eventualmente, buscaría venganza. Algunas veces Score era tan Slytherin que el amarillo que usaba se teñía de verde– ¿Por qué te atacaron?

El cálido sentimiento se disipó, hubiese abrazado a su amigo atrayéndolo de vuelta a su cuerpo si se pudiera mover sin dolor. Los recuerdos regresaron junto con toda la angustia mental que sintió por días. Elladora lo había comenzado todo. Ella había sido la que le dijo a Eddie Carmichael que Al gustaba de él. Era la serpiente en el paraíso del moreno. No se atrevió a mencionarla. No de nuevo, no cuando Score estaba allí. Silenciosamente se juró nunca volver discutir con su amigo por una chica. No le importaba si Score tenía mil novias, mientras que esa mirada nunca abandonara sus ojos cuando miraba a Al.

–No importa.

Score siseó.

–¡Sí importa, Al! ¡Deja de actuar como un maldito Gryffindor!

El agudo sonido de su voz fue escuchado por el paciente más cercano, quien gimió y se dio media vuelta en la cama. Score lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No puedo decirte por qué me atacaron, Score. No me creerías de todas formas, así que solo déjalo pasar. Es suficiente con que estés aquí conmigo.

Score entrecerró sus ojos y tomó aire, probablemente listo para defender incluso una calumnia implícita contra su estimada Elladora. Al puso un dedo sobre los labios del buscador.

–Shish–dijo silenciosamente–No importa.

La mandíbula de Score se apretó, pero su mirada se suavizó. Recostó su cabeza nuevamente sobre el hombro del moreno y su mano acarició gentilmente su pecho.

–Está bien, Al. Tú ganas. Trata de dormir. Me quedare aquí hasta que te quedes dormido, y entonces regresare por la mañana, tan pronto como admitan visitas sin tener que usar capas de invisibilidad.

Al cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose seguro nuevamente, e hizo lo que Score le sugirió.

**Represalias**

Cuando Al salió de la enfermería, noto rápidamente que las cosas habían cambiado. Scorpius estaba absurdamente sobreprotector, hasta el punto de fulminar con la mirada a otros Hufflepuff que osaran hablarle. Fuera de la sala común, era aun más extraño. Scorpius y James se tomaban turnos para merodear a su alrededor, e incluso pasaban tiempo susurrándose, como si fueran viejos conspiradores.

Al había rehusado dar una memoria para el Pensadero, pero dio la descripción de los chicos bajo los efectos del Veritaserum. Los tres Ravenclaw fueron suspendidos indefinidamente, aunque los rumores dijeron que tenían una extraña enfermedad. Las historias variaban pero las más comunes eran de una extraña enfermedad pudre-nalgas que parecía resistirse a cualquier tratamiento. Después de eso, los demás estudiantes se mantuvieron lo más lejos posible de él, la mayoría de ellos le creían responsable. Él o Scorpius Malfoy.

La primera confrontación con Elladora Greengrass después del incidente fue algo sorprendente. Al, Score, los hermanos de Al y casi todos los parientes Weasley estaban pululando en la entrada del comedor a la hora del desayuno, esperando a que fuera la hora para la primera clase, cuando Elladora se acercó y le dio a Scorpius su usual beso posesivo. Le sonrió al guardián.

–Que bueno verte, Albus – Dijo en un tono que goteaba falsedad. El Hufflepuff la miró pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso le sonrió a Score, para mostrarle su renovada resolución de no pelear con su novia. Simplemente iba actuar como si ella no existiera.

–Ellie, Tú no ayudaste a instigar el ataque hacia Al ¿Cierto?–preguntó Scorpius. Dos pares de conmocionadas cabezas miraron al buscador, quién añadió– Porque estaría extraordinariamente enojado si descubro que lo hiciste.

Elladora lo miró boquiabierta

– ¿Cómo puedes insinuar algo así? ¿Ha estado Albus llenando tu cabeza de mentiras sobre mí de nuevo? Sabes que me odia.

–Al no miente, especialmente a mí. Tal vez deba obtener Veritaserum, y así determinar quién es el menos sincero– la voz de Score sonaba fría, muy similar al mayor de los Malfoy, notó Albus, asombrado por un momento. El Señor Malfoy estaría complacido.

–Yo puedo conseguirlo–habló James arrastrando las palabras.

Elledora se sonrojó furiosa.

–Sinceramente Scorpius, no sé a qué estás jugando, juntándote con estos mestizos y traidores a la sangre! ¡Nosotros somos sangre puras! ¿Acaso eso no significa nada para ti?

Score entrecerró los ojos.

–No, en realidad no. Algunos de tus preciados amigos sangre puras atacaron a Al. Si pienso por un momento que tú estuviste involucrada…

–Bueno, ¡Obviamente lo _haces _o si no, no me acusarías de esta manera!–gritó– ¡Será mejor que te cuides Scorpius! ¡Está por llegar el día en que la sangre dirá! ¡Ya verás!

Se fue enfurecida, después de soltar lágrimas que garantizaban ser falsas. Al tiene una hermana, sabe cuando las lágrimas son reales.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso?–preguntó Score. Al estaba tan confundido como su amigo, pero Rose Weasley elevó su voz.

–Un grupo de Sangre Puras ha estado causando problemas al Ministerio. Comenzó por el contra golpe del sentimiento anti-sangre puras causado por la guerra. Está mal que los sangre puras hayan sido en gran parte excluidos de las posiciones en el Ministerio, pero es igual de malo ir por allí atacando a Muggles o lastimando a las personas.

Al se le quedo mirando a Rose.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?– ella rodó sus ojos.

–Presto atención a lo que dicen en casa, Al. Mamá es la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas ¿recuerdas? Lleva meses hablando de eso. Por Merlín, ¿quiénes crees que fueron los que casi matan a tu papá la vez…–paró cuando un codazo por parte de James le dio en las costillas. La chica palideció al instante.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "casi mata" a papá?–preguntó, para después darse la vuelta y encarar a su hermano–James, ¿sabías esto?

–Muchas gracias, bocazas–refunfuñó en dirección a Rose, quién se había tapado la boca con la mano. Al parecer, Lily lucia tan confundida como el Hufflepuff. James suspiró– Papá no quería preocuparlos. Está bien. Teddy y Eric pararon el hechizo y le consiguieron ayuda a tiempo.

Albus se juró tener una severa plática con su padre cuando regresara a casa para el verano. Miró a James con preocupación, sabiendo que su hermano hablaría con franqueza ahora que la verdad ya estaba dicha.

–¿Cómo de peligroso es ese grupo?

–No más peligroso que cualquiera de los otros locos grupos con los que papá lidia, Al. Sabes que ese es su trabajo.

–Desearía que se buscara otro trabajo–dijo Lily, expresando los pensamientos de Albus–Tal vez así mama y él no peleen tanto.

Al no estaba seguro de que otro trabajo salvaría la relación de su padre con su madre. Era lo suficientemente grande para saber que algo no iba bien entre ellos. Para ser honestos, su padre se veía un millón de veces más relajado y contento cuando estaban donde los Malfoy. Era una verdadera lástima que el papá de Score no fuera mujer.

–¿Cómo se siente tu padre respecto a la poción Multijugos?– preguntó especulativamente, causando que todos lo miraran confusos.

–Al, o las pociones que Madame Pomfrey te dio tienen efectos secundarios, o uno de los golpes que recibiste te causó daño cerebral– Score pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Al y lo acerco más a el–vamos a clases. Trata de no decir nada estúpido por un rato.

James soltó una carcajada.

–Buena suerte con eso.

**TBC….**

**Notas finales:**

**No me maten a mi… yo solo soy la humilde traductora… jajaja creo que tuve suficiente con las amenazas de muerte que recibí en los reviews pasados!!**_**see ya!**_**  
Krispy**

Pues 3 cosas: 1-Mil gracias a Sirem mi excelente beta!! No es ella genial?! Claro que lo es!! Vamos démosle un fuerte aplauso!! krispy se pone de pie y aplaude efusivamente las lectoras la miran con una ceja levantada dije DEMOSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO!!-siseo Krispy con mirada marca Malfoy. YEI!! Gritan las lectoras mientras que aplauden y silban gracias eso estuvo mucho mejor!!

Ok… numero 2- no olviden dejar su review!! Jejeje siempre me emocionan sus comentarios… (Secretamente las quiero volver a todas adictas a esta pareja para que así comiencen a surgir mas fics de Al y Score) emmm supongo que ya no es un secreto…

Vamos a la 3- si no lo han hecho no olviden pasar por El Slytherin Gryffindor!!

Se les quiere!!


	5. Chapter 5

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

CAPITULO 5

**Rencor **

Gracias a Merlín, el Quidditch tomó gran parte de su tiempo, mientras se preparaban para el juego final contra Ravenclaw, quiénes habían subido los niveles de agresividad después del incidente, lo cual dio como resultado la expulsión de tres de los suyos. Casi se habían convertido en una amenaza. Score trabajó sin piedad en el equipo de Hufflepuff para mantener el estado de invictos.

Además del Quidditch, los estudios también habían aumentado debido a los próximos exámenes de fin de curso. Score insistió en que cada Hufflepuff hiciera el mayor esfuerzo posible. Al escuchó a uno de los estudiantes referirse a Score como "Aquel que no debe estar cuerdo" después de una particularmente despiadada reprimenda. Así que trató de persuadir a Score de bajar el tono de sus amenazas un poco, con resultados poco satisfactorios.

Las malas intenciones de Elladora hacia Albus habían aumentado exponencialmente desde su discusión con Score. Aunque oficialmente no habían terminado, Scorpius la rechazaba y le prestaba atención casi exclusivamente a Al. Inclusive llegó a sentarse en la mesa de los Gryffindors a la hora de las comidas y charló amenamente con James, Rose y Lily. Elladora se quedó con sus amigas de Slytherin, fingiendo estar enojada con el Hufflepuff en vez de ser todo lo contrario.

Al la vio mirándole ceñuda y con odio. Cada vez que pasaba a su lado en los pasillos le golpeaba con el hombro y gruñía "marica mestizo". Un doloroso hechizo siempre le seguía; lesiones, verrugas, furúnculos y sarpullidos. Se volvió experto invocando el hechizo escudo con un rápido movimiento de su varita. También se volvió un asiduo visitante de Madam Pomfrey cuando no invocaba el escudo lo suficientemente rápido. Nunca divulgó la identidad de su atacante, supuso que la Slytherin tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada al perder a Scorpius, y él estaba tan contento de tener de vuelta a Score que no le dio mucha importancia al rencor de la chica.

–Tú y toda tu insignificante familia van a tener su merecido pronto, Potter– Elladora gruñó un día cuando el escudo de Al desvió una espantosa maldición que dejó una humeante mancha negra en la pared más cercana– mi tía Daphnee me lo dijo. Una tormenta se acerca, Potter, así que mejor que te prepares.

El Hufflepuff se la quedó mirando con asombro mientras se alejaba. Repitió las palabras de la chica a Score esa noche. El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

–Esta loca, Al. Mi rechazo debió trastornar a la pobre. Estoy pensando en pedirle a Angélica Parkinson que salgamos, solo para molestar a Elladora.

–Tú… ¿Qué?

Score rió.

–Oh, Al. Parece cómo si hubiera matado a tu familia o algo así. Sabes que, eventualmente, me voy a encontrar otra novia, y no quiero que te enfurruñes por eso.

Al cubrió sus facciones con una máscara de indiferencia. Se encogió de hombros.

–Eso no me importa. Pero, ¿Angélica?

–¿Todavía te gusta? En realidad nunca podría salir con ella, por supuesto. Su madre y mi padre son buenos amigos. Angélica es prácticamente mi hermana – sonrió– algunos piensan que es mi hermana.

Al jadeó sorprendido.

–¿Quieres decir que tu padre…

–Es posible. Nadie sabe quién es realmente el padre de Angélica, y mis padres nunca se llevaron bien…

–Solo para estar seguros, deberías tachar Angélica de tu lista–sugirió Al.

Scorpius rió y asintió.

–Como dije, esa solo una idea.

–Mala idea.

Score le dio un codazo y Al se lo devolvió. De repente estaban peleando relajadamente en el suelo de la sala común como si tuvieran cinco años. Varios de los Hufflepuff jóvenes se unieron rápidamente y convirtieron la pelea en un todos-contra-todos tirando almohadas, luchando y hechizando bromas.

El juego final de la temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts garantizaba ser un encuentro brutal. El equipo de Ravenclaw había sido lo suficientemente tenaz para probar que eran una amenaza real a los Hufflepuff.

Por suerte, Al se sentía bien para jugar, aunque movimientos muy bruscos le causaban una punzada de dolor en las costillas y ocasionales ataques de mareo. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que, aunque estuviera casi del todo bien, su cuerpo aun tenía cosas que sanar por sí mismo. Su mente también recordaba las lesiones, y algunas veces arrastraba consigo "dolores fantasmas". En realidad no le importó la explicación, con tal de que se pudiera mantener montado en su escoba.

Voló un poco por encima de los aros y observó a Score cruzar el campo. El rubio volaba lentamente, con un patrón al azar, seguido del buscador Ravenclaw. El cielo estaba claro, pero el energético viento agitaba las pancartas y hacía que fuera un verdadero reto volar.

Una Bludger se dirigió hacia Al, quién la evadió con un rápido giro, pero casi fue atropellado por uno de los bateadores de Hufflepuff, el cuál grito rápido "!Lo siento, Al!" cuando pasó a su lado y le dio a la caprichosa Bludger un golpe que la mandó hacia el cazador de Ravenclaw.

El cazador entró en pánico y lanzó la Quaffle hacia uno de los aros. Al ni se molestó en pararla, el viento ayudó a que el tiro fallara por unos cuantos metros. Sonrió y levantó una mano hacia Score, quién estaba volando cerca, probablemente para presenciar la acción.

La Quaffle fue atrapada por el equipo de Hufflepuff, los cuáles volaron a través del cielo hacia el otro lado del campo. Score acomodó el ángulo de su escoba y salió disparado hacia delante, inclinándose para que su cuerpo quedase lo más pegado posible a la escoba, logrando que Al se quedara sin aliento ante eso. ¡Vaya que Score podía volar! Dudó que su mejor amigo hubiese visto realmente la Snitch, lo más seguro es que solo estuviese engañando al buscador de Ravenclaw, quién se apresuró a empatar a Score al ver el frenético vuelo del Hufflepuff. El triple tirabuzón que realizó Scorpius se lo confirmó. Solo estaba jugando, tratando de mantener al otro buscador desequilibrado y cansado.

Se forzó en apartar su mirada del buscador. Flotó de vuelta a los aros, el viento lo había alejado y los Ravenclaws estaban regresando. No sabía si los Hufflepuff ya habían anotado, había tanto viento que no se podían escuchar los comentarios. No importaba, porque Ravenclaw no había anotado aun. Sabía que Scorpius prefería morir antes de dejar que el otro equipo atrapara la Snitch.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo entornar los ojos. Las cerdas de su escoba se golpearon con el poste más cercano, haciéndolo inclinarse hacia delante. Hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento le trajo un destello de dolor en sus costillas. _Dolor fantasma_, se recordó con un resoplido. Ciertamente se sintió real.

Mantuvo su mirada en el equipo que se aproximaba. Los Ravenclaw eran tan predecibles. Tratarían de lanzarle una Bludger para obligarlo a apartarse para que ellos pudieran meter la Quaffle. Había que admitir que tenían varios trucos, maniobras complicadas para tratar de conseguir su objetivo, todas sacadas de la aguda mente de los cuervos, pero Score no estaba falto de inteligencia tampoco. Había instruido al equipo sin piedad en cómo contrarrestar cada posible situación.

Esta vez el cazador Ravenclaw giró a la derecha e hizo ver cómo si se fuera a caer de su escoba. Al se preparó para la inevitable Bludger, mientras que tenía sus ojos fijos en la otra pelota. Sin duda el cazador se acomodaría en su escoba y lanzaría la Quaffle en el instante en que viera la oportunidad.

La primera Bludger fue golpeada hacia un lado por uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff, que soltó una risilla y se burló del golpeador de Ravenclaw. Al no se molestó en mirar a la otra Bludger, sabiendo que sus compañeros lo protegerían. Además, Score le había dicho unas quinientas veces _mantén tus ojos en la Quaffle._ Así que sus ojos verdes estaban tan fijos en la pelota sostenida por el Ravenclaw que ni se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a resbalarse.

Apretó su agarre en la escoba pero casi se sentía resbaladiza, miró a sus lados y notó que sus pies también se encontraban faltos de resistencia. ¡Mierda! ¡Se iba a caer de la escoba! Tiró sus manos hacia el mango de la escoba pero realizó el movimiento muy tarde para detener su caída. Sus piernas se apartaron de la escoba y se balancearon en el aire, mientras que sus manos aun se sostenían de la punta, pero solo por un momento. Su peso hizo que la escoba se reclinara hacia abajo. Supo, con un sentimiento enfermizo, que se iba a caer.

Se agarró con desesperación, pero la escurridiza sensación no desapareció. Le pareció escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre y entonces comenzó a caer.

Se preparó para otra ronda de dolor, pero en vez de eso sintió un extraño jalón, para luego sentir que todo pasaba como en cámara lenta, y por ultimo sintió como algo gigante y esponjoso lo envolvía. Parecía un colchón gigante y sintió que era lanzando al aire nuevamente pero con lentitud, como si hubiese sido lanzado sobre un enorme malvavisco.

Soltó una risilla cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dolor alguno, y que en realidad estaba disfrutando la situación. Flotó de vuelta al suelo y su diversión se apagó cuando vio a Score lanzarse de la escoba para correr hacia él y, arrodillándose a su lado, lo agarró fuertemente.

–¡Al!–gritó–¿Estás bien?

Sonrió al ver los ojos preocupados de Score, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, estuvieron rodeados de Gryffindors.

–¡Albus!–gritó Rose, que se arrodilló al lado de ellos.

–Bonito rebote, hermanito–dijo James divertido– ¿Qué le lanzate, Rose?

–Un hechizo amortiguador ¿tú?

–Un encantamiento para reelentalecer–admitió James

–Yo invoqué un _Wingardium Leviosa_– soltó Lily

Al rió.

–¡Se sintió tan raro! Aunque fue divertido, ¡deberían probarlo!

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

–Maldita sea, Al. Pudiste morir ¿Qué pasó?

–No me podía sostener de la escoba. No se que pasó.

–Yo sí.

Todos vieron como Angélica Parkinson se acercaba. Al se la quedó mirando estúpidamente.

–Fue Elladora Greengrass. Sé que nos detestamos cordialmente, Al, pero ella fue demasiado lejos. Traté de detenerla, pero ya había invocado el hechizo.

Score se puso de pie.

–¡La voy a matar!– gritó, y comenzó a caminar. Solo había dado seis pasos cuando James lo derribó–¡Quítate de encima mío, Gryffindor patán!

Al se sentó y observó con interés como su hermano peleaba con el enfurecido rubio.

–¡Para, Malfoy!–gritó James– Si la maldices ahora, te van a expulsar ¿Entonces quién cuidara de Al?

Scorpius dejó de luchar. Angélica se encogió de hombros.

–Es muy tarde, de todas formas. Nuestra discusión fue bastante escandalosa. Ellie ya fue llevada a ver a McGonagall.

Albus se puso de pie y James levantó a Score con un apretón de mano. El equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff aterrizó alrededor de ellos, balbuceando palabras de preocupación y jurando venganza.

–¿Por qué no están jugando?–demandó Score, olvidando aparentemente que fue el primero en abandonar el campo. El capitán de Hufflepuff fulminó con la mirada a Score, pero sabía muy bien que no le convenía hablar, ya que él solo era capitán del equipo de nombre.

–Tiempo fuera–explicó el cazador–nuestro buscador se cayó, y el de ellos recibió una misteriosa Bludger en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Scorpius asintió secamente, pero Al podía notar que estaba complacido. Uno de los golpeadores le dio su escoba.

–Comenzó a caer, así que la agarre.

La tomó, y, con alivio, notó que ya no se sentía resbaladiza e imposible de sostener.

–Hechizo Resbaladizo–explicó Angélica– realmente debe de odiarte, Al. No me caes muy bien, pero no te quiero muerto– sus pálidos ojos centellaron mientras que añadió– por lo menos ya no.

Al sonrió. De repente, le gusto más Angélica que cuando eran pareja.

–Gracias–dijo.

–Por supuesto eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacer amistad con alguno de ustedes, Hufflepuff o Gryffindors–dijo descaradamente. Lanzó sobre su hombro la punta de su bufanda verde y plata, y se alejó caminando tranquilamente.

–Emmm–dijo Al–Saben, ella no está tan mal– casi pierde el aire cuando un brazo de Score pasó alrededor de su cintura con un inesperado apretón.

–Vuelve al juego, casanova– dijo calurosamente Score– y trata de mantenerte en la escoba esta vez ¿está bien?– pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de Al y los revolvió.

–Mientras que mantengas a tus locas novias a raya– replicó Al.

–Hecho–dijo el buscador al oído de su amigo, y le dio otro apretón. Antes de que Albus se pudiera sonrojar por el contacto, Score lo había soltado y se montaba en su propia escoba, gritando ordenes mientras que volaba. Los Hufflepuff se dispersaron.

**Nuevo Territorio **

Albus no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse respecto a la nueva amistad entre Score y James. Usualmente, murmuraban juntos, la cabeza rubia pegada a la castaña, mientras que planeaban alguna horrible broma. Trató de no sentirse celoso de su propio hermano, pero Score siempre había estado firmemente del lado de Al cuando decían que James era un completo idiota. El cambio de opinión, no solo fue terrible, sino que también lo dejó sintiéndose contrariado.

Elladora envió una suplicante carta al buscador de Hufflepuff, dónde le rogaba que se encontraran en la torre de Astronomía para "arreglar las cosas". Score la leyó en voz alta falseando su voz, gesticulando y sollozando dramáticamente ante todo Hufflepuff, que se reunieron en la sala común para presenciar la función. Los Hufflepuff se partían de la risa, la mayoría habían sido víctimas de la afilada lengua de Elladora y estaban contentos de que, finalmente, Score terminara con ella. La historia de la pantomima se corrió por todo el colegio. En el minuto en que la Slytherin lo escuchó, su relación con Scorpius terminó oficialmente.

Albus estaba preocupado.

–No debiste humillarla de esa manera–dijo

Scorpius resopló.

–Vamos, Al. La odias y trató de matarte una vez, que sepamos. No me vengas a actuar ahora como un Hufflepuff.

–Soy un Hufflepuff– protestó.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tiene suerte de que todavía esté respirando una vez que concluí que estaba tras… lo de los Ravenclaw.

–¿Lo hiciste?

Score asintió.

–Tu hermano es tenaz. Siguió averiguando hasta que dio con alguien que sabía algo… y de allí partimos.

Casi pregunta, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Scorpius nunca revelaría la tortura o chantaje que usó, así como nunca había admitido que maldijo a los tres atacantes de Al.

–Desearía que dejaras de hacer cosas que te meterán en problemas.

–Y yo desearía que te preocuparas más por tu cuello que por el mío.

Sonrió, consciente de que eso nunca pasaría.

El Quidditch terminó, pero los exámenes finales no, lo cual significaba ridículas cantidades de estudio. La rodilla de Al chocó con la de Score cuando cambió de posición. Estaban sentados en la cama de Scorpius, como siempre, recostados sobre las almohadas recopiladas de las camas de los otros Hufflepuff y colocadas en la cabecera de la cama. Los demás no podían protestar por el robo porque Score los había desterrado de la habitación hasta que terminara de estudiar. Se aseguró de que fuera así al invocar un poderoso hechizo de cierre.

A Al no le importaba sufrir los "Tiempos de Estudios" mientras que estuviera solo con Score. Leyó un pergamino en donde tenía la tarea de pociones del día siguiente. Trató de poner toda su atención, pero ya había leído el procedimiento seis veces. Se preguntó como rayos Score se podía concentrar en algo tan aburrido como Aritmancia. Pociones ya era lo suficientemente malo. Su aliento quedó atorado en su garganta cuando sintió algo en su muslo. Apartó su pergamino para ver el pálido pulgar de Score recorrer una larga línea de tinta que adornaba la cara interna del muslo del pantalón.

–Te lo juro, Al, eres un desastre. ¿Nunca has escuchado del Hechizo limpiador?

–Se me cayó la pluma. Es solo una pequeña marca, y no valía la pena el trabajo de limpiarla. Lo haré mas tarde. La estúpida poción que tenemos que cocer mañana es una pesadilla.

Al casi ni podía sacar las palabras, porque el pulgar de Score había seguido la mancha hasta llegar a su rodilla para después volver a bajar al muslo.

–mmm– dijo Score ausentemente– no es ni la mitad de difícil que esta maldita fórmula de Aritmancia.

El pulgar seguía recorriendo la línea de tinta. Desde arriba en la rodilla para después bajar, bajar y seguir bajando hasta su entrepierna. La cual, aunque Al no se había dado cuenta, estaba empezando a despertar. Sintió el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo.

– Estos números cambian completamente la firma mágica–murmuró Score– eso no puede ser correcto.

Se olvidó de respirar cuando al pulgar se le unió la mano, deslizándose desde el muslo hasta la rodilla y de vuelta al muslo. Notó con horror que su miembro estaba despertando con las caricias, mientras que Score estaba metido en su tarea y no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que sus toques le estaban produciendo.

Arriba. Abajo. Necesitaba escapar. Tenía que huir antes de que su amigo lo notara. Aun no podía olvidar la reacción cuando Al tuvo su confrontación con Eddie Carmichael.

_Me gustan las chicas. No soy como tú._

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando la mano de Score se deslizó muy abajo y, en realidad, llegó a rozar la dura-como-roca erección de Al. Sus miradas conectaron, sorprendidas por un momento. Las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaron con mortificación, pero el rubio sonrió –_ ¡Sonrió!_–divertido y dijo:

–Mierda, Al. Necesitas hacerte una paja. Me pudiste haber dicho y te hubiera dejado usar tu cama.

Asombrosamente, los dedos pálidos se posaron sobre el duro material bajo el pantalón, convirtiendo su respuesta en un sonido ahogado.

–¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?–se ofreció Scorpius– no es cómo si no lo fueras hacer de todas formas ¿cierto?

Al quería preguntarle si se volvió loco o había tomado alguna poción, especialmente después de su horrible _no soy como tú_ discurso, pero lo que en realidad, en realidad quería era que Score no se detuviera, así que solo asintió y rogó a todos los dioses que no estuviera cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

La mano de Score desabrochó y bajó el cierre del pantalón, liberando parcialmente la erección de Al, que aun estaba atrapada por el bóxer de algodón.

–Pero Al, esto no significa nada–advirtió– solo te estoy ayudando ¿Entiendes?

Albus asintió incapaz de hablar mientras que la pálida mano se metía en su pantalón y, por primera vez, otra mano que no era la suya tocó su polla. Casi se corre con el mero sentir de la suave mano de su amigo, la cual se movía firme y segura. Se mortificó al percatarse de que solo le tomo tres bombeos correrse sobre la pálida mano y su bóxer.

–Merlín–dijo Al– lo siento.

–Lo sientes ¿Por qué, tontito?– el tono de voz del rubio era de broma y, mierda, realmente caliente. Tragó fuerte, levantó su varita e invocó un hechizo de limpieza que solo se llevó unas cuantas células de su piel junto con el desastre.

–¿Me quieres ayudar ahora?–preguntó Score. Al bajó la mirada hacia el abultado pantalón de su amigo. Los pálidos dedos se deslizaron en la entrepierna, sugerentes.

–Sí– se arregló a decir, y observó casi aterrado como Score se desabrochaba y deslizaba la ropa hasta sus muslos para revelar una pálida polla acurrucada en dorados rulos. Era hermosa, como el resto de Scorpius.

–¿Y bien?–soltó el rubio, casi impaciente, rompiendo la inactividad de Al, quién rápidamente tomó el miembro en su mano. Nunca había estado tan contento de ser ambidiestro.

Acarició toda la extensión, maravillado de lo similar que se sentía en comparación con la suya. La torció ligeramente y sonrió cuando Score hizo un ruidito que causó que el calor subiera a sus mejillas. Repitió el movimiento solo para escucharlo de nuevo.

–Más rápido–dijo Scorpius, como siempre exigente. Y él, como siempre, obedeció.

Score duró un poco más que Albus. El moreno pensó que ver a Scorpius correrse era una de las mejores cosas que había visto. La cabeza rubio-platinada estaba echada hacia atrás y su cara tenía un encantador rosado. Sus labios estaban abiertos y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Si Albus no estuviera ya enamorado, lo hubiera hecho fuertemente en ese momento.

–Merlín–dijo sin aliento cuando sus ojos grises hicieron aparición– es mucho mejor que hacérsela uno mismo.

Asintió tan efusivamente que pensó que su cuello se iba a partir. Scorpius se limpió y acomodó su ropa. Miró al moreno con advertencia.

–Hablo en serio, esto solo es ayuda mutua, Al. No significa que somos maricas y, definitivamente, no significa que soy tu novio.

–Sí, Score–dijo obedientemente, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro. Lo que provocó que su amigo rodara los ojos.

–Vuelve a tus trabajos, vago.

Al levantó el olvidado pergamino, sintiéndose más contento de lo que había estado en los últimos meses.

La "ayuda mutua" rápidamente se volvió la rutina favorita de los chicos. Utilizaban su habitación en Hufflepuff cuando Score tenía el impulso de sacar a los demás de ella, pero también hacían uso del armario de las escobas de Quidditch, los pasajes secretos a Hogsmeade, el aula abandonada en el cuarto piso y en el conveniente laberinto de setos que el profesor Longbottom había plantado detrás del invernadero. Una vez, entre clases, Scorpius arrastró a su amigo al sombrío pórtico cerca del aula de Transfiguración. Hurgó entre la túnica de Al casi con frenesí.

–Merlín, Al– dijo Score mientras que Al usaba ambas manos en un movimiento practicado que sabía le robaba el aliento a su amigo. Rió entre dientes y se inclinó hacia el oído del rubio, permitiéndose rozar la suave piel con sus labios.

–¿Qué te tiene tan caliente y molesto?

–Tú, maldito tonto. Chupando esa pluma de azúcar en clases. No se supone que la debas _lamer_– se pausó y jadeó, un poco alto cuando Al apretó levemente sus bolas. Ambos se congelaron pero el sonido de pasos más allá del pórtico no se detuvo.

–Me gusta lamer el centro–explicó suavemente– dura más y no tiene esa desigual apariencia.

–Es obsceno–siseó, y entonces sus caderas empujaron hacia delante en la mano de Al. El líquido caliente se salpicó en su muñeca y colocó sus labios sobre el cuello de Score, sintiendo el martillar de su pulso. Sintió un curioso deleite al saber que _él_ lo había causado, que había calentado a su amigo con solo mordisquear un dulce.

–Sigo pensando en otras cosas que puedes hacer con esa boca– murmuró Score con voz ronca cuando Al se apartaba para limpiarse y acomodar su ropa. Al lo miró boquiabierto pero estaba muy oscuro para ver la cara del rubio.

–¿Otras cosas?–preguntó sorprendido.

–Olvídalo, eso sería demasiado. No debí mencionarlo.

Pero ya lo había hecho, y Al no pudo dejar de pensar en ello.

**TBC….**

**Notas finales:**

**Me tomo siglos!! Jajaja bueno ya vemos como la cosa esta progresando entre estos al igual que sus padres…****  
Krispy**

Pues nada mas creo… solo no olviden sus grandiosos reviews estoy emocionada de leer que les pareció este primer contacto entre los chicos! Y si no han pasado a leer el SlyGry (mi abreviatura para el otro fics jejeje) pues pasen a leerlo que les va a encantar!!

XD


	6. Chapter 6

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

CAPITULO 6

**Cruzando la línea **

Envuelto en los brazos de Score, sollozando audiblemente, incapaz de aceptar las noticias. Su padre se las había dado en persona, parado en la oficina de McGonagall con una expresión de perfecta calma. Albus podía ver el dolor en los ojos verdes de su padre, quemándose en medio de una rabia que era casi tangible. No estaba seguro de si James o Lily lo notaron, siempre parecía que él notaba mucho mejor que los demás las emociones de su padre. Pero todos podían sentir el dolor, y los cuatro se abrazaron llorando.

Buscó a Score en el minuto en que su padre se fue.

–Eric había sido el compañero de papá por bastante tiempo–dijo con voz rota– siempre me llamaba vagabundo y me enseñó hechizos que sabía que mi mamá no aprobaría y jugadas de Quidditch que aprendió en América. "no son civilizados de donde yo vengo" solía decir, y reía, contándome cómo se tumbaban de las escobas. ¡Oh Score! no puedo creer que esté muerto.

Score deslizó su mano gentilmente a través de su cabello y murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras que realmente no era capaz de escuchar.

–¿Qué tal si matan a papá la próxima vez, Score? James dice que estos enemigos no eran más peligrosos que ningún otro grupo al que papá se ha enfrentado, pero si eso fuera cierto entonces ¿cómo es que Eric murió? ¡Pudo haber sido papá!– sus manos apretaron la túnica de su amigo. En esos momentos la escuela le parecía algo sin importancia. El ataque de los Ravenclaw a Al no le había hecho comprender lo cercano de la muerte tanto como lo estaba haciendo el fallecimiento del compañero Auror de su padre.

–Tu padre mató al Lord Oscuro, Al. Ten algo de fe.

–¡Era joven en ese entonces, Scorpius! ¡Ahora es viejo! ¡Todo lo que hace falta es un maldito error! ¿Crees que hubiera dejado que mataran a Eric si lo hubiese podido evitar? ¡Rose dice que es todo un grupo, y ahora no tiene compañero!

Score lo apartó para mirarlo a la cara seriamente.

–El ministerio no permitirá que tu padre vaya a ningún lado desprotegido, Al. Es posible que no hayan tomado este grupo en serio, pero después de la muerte de un Auror lo harán. Tu padre no estará peleando contra ellos solo. Ahora deja de preocuparte por él, sabes que eso no le gustaría.

Se tragó un sollozo y asintió seriamente. Score tenía razón, al menos en esa parte. Su padre estaría distraído si se enteraba que él estaba despierto en las noches preocupándose por su vida. Tenía que tener confianza en que su papá podía cuidarse.

–Además– continuó Score– mi padre cuidará de él.

Lo miró fijamente.

–¿Tu papá? ¿En serio?

Scorpius asintió.

–Sí, ahora son grandes amigos. El elfo-doméstico me dijo que tu papá visita la mansión todo el tiempo. ¿No es eso increíble? Padre me dijo que te asegurara que no dejaría que nada le pasara al…. ¿Cómo fue que lo llamó esta vez? Oh sí, el "imbécil Gryffindor ignorante"

Ese comentario ganó una sonrisa casi fantasma.

–¿Llamó a mi papá así?

Scorpius asintió.

–Tienen una extraña relación ¿No te parece?

_No tan extraña como la nuestra,_ pensó Al, pero no dijo nada, solo acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

Tal vez fue el dolor de Albus lo que lo causó, o tal vez era que estaba harto de estar fingiendo. Pasó la noche antes de que regresaran a casa, poco después del banquete de fin de año. Hufflepuff ganó por segundo año consecutivo la copa de las casas, y el humor de los tejones era de celebrar en la sala común. Había tanta alegría entre sus compañeros que decidió salir a tomar aire. El dolor inicial por la muerte de Eric se había convertido en una leve punzada que dolía intensamente cuando recordaba que nunca volvería a ver al alegre Auror. Aún así, le parecía incorrecto estar emocionado sobre algo tan trivial como ganar una tonta copa cuando la vida real merodeaba fuera de las paredes del pasillo, esperando arrebatar algún familiar o amigo sin advertencia.

Sabía que estaba siendo sentimentalista, pero no podía evitarlo. El final de otro año escolar siempre lo deprimía. Significaba que no volvería a ver a Scorpius a diario. Aunque tenía permitido visitarlo varias veces en el verano, simplemente no era lo mismo que abrir los ojos y ver a Score del otro lado de la habitación, a pocos pasos de poder tocarlo.

Los lugares usuales que usaba cuando quería estar solo estaban ocupados por parejitas aprovechando sus últimos momentos antes que el Expreso de Hogwarts los separara. Se encontró con Lily besándose con Adam Corner cerca del lago. Le amenazó con convertirlo en un jabalí calvo si le contaba a mamá y eso bastó para que se alejara riendo. Siempre era agradable tener material para chantajear a sus hermanos.

Su diversión se esfumó cuando regresó al castillo. Pasó por grupos de amigos entregándose regalos de última hora y despidiéndose. Los de séptimo año eran los más sombríos. Saludó con la mano al capitán de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, quién le respondió de igual manera mientras caminaba con su novia hacia la torre de astronomía. Se alegró de no conocer a muchos de los de séptimo ya que eso lo deprimiría aún más, al saber que lo más probable es que no los volvería a ver.

Merodeó hasta que encontró una ventana con rellano en una escalera poco usada. Era una vidriera de colores, y solo podía ver de forma distorsionada los terrenos del colegio a través de los espacios amarillos. Amarillo Hufflepuff, pensó y volteó el borde de su bufanda. Estuvo allí unos veinte minutos antes de que Scorpius lo encontrara.

–¿Cómo me encontraste?–preguntó mientras el rubio se acercaba. El amarillo que Scorpius estaba usando esa noche era tan pálido que casi parecía blanco, y combinaba perfectamente con su cabello. La ropa de Al era negra, como siempre. Muy adecuado para el humor que tenía en esos momentos.

Score ondeó un pedazo de pergamino antes de meterlo en su bolsillo.

–El mapa de tu hermano. Interesantes reliquias las que tu papá les ha dado a ustedes. Mapas mágicos, capa de invisibilidad… ¿Qué le dieron a Lily?

Sonrió con ironía.

–Creo que se le agotaron los artefactos para ella, así que le dan el último modelo de escoba cada año. James y yo nos quejaríamos, pero creo que la capa es invaluable, y sé que James ama el mapa de los Merodeadores. Andar escabulléndose es su vida– Albus obtenía una cantidad considerable de galeones cobrándole a James el uso de su capa. Solo Merlín sabía qué hacía su hermano cuando se escabullía por el castillo en las noches. Prefería no saberlo.

–Te preguntaría qué haces aquí solo, pero sé que te gusta rumiar nuestra última noche en Hogwarts– dijo Score mientras le quitaba de las manos la bufanda a Al y jugueteaba con los flequillos– ¿Por qué no vuelves a la sala común y pretendes ser el alegre Albus de siempre? Te extrañamos.

Estiró su mano hasta tocar la cadera de su amigo, palpando la suave tela contra sus dedos. Score siempre tenía la mejor ropa y a él le encantaba tocarla. Bueno, posiblemente solo le gustaba tocarla tanto porque la piel de Score estaba bajo ella, pero aún así… la acarició con gentileza.

–No estoy de humor para fiestas–admitió.

Score soltó la bufanda y levantó una mano para tocar su mejilla.

–Albus, me verás en una maldita semana. Deja el desánimo.

Se levantó y envolvió a Scorpius con sus brazos como si pudiera absorber la esencia del chico y mantenerla a lo largo de su separación. Sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota, pero no podía evitarlo. Score suspiró pesadamente.

–Lo siento– se disculpó

Sintió que el rubio rió contra su cabello y lo apretó ligeramente.

–Está bien, estás demasiado emocional, pero me agradas aún así.

Respondió, casi aplastando a su amigo, quién rió nuevamente.

– ¿Quieres tener una última "sesión" antes de irnos?–preguntó con voz ronca Scorpius, y él gruñó, inmediatamente duro. Movió al rubio hasta tener su cuerpo presionado contra la dura piedra del filo del rellano. Los dedos de Score tiraron del pantalón de Al. La mitad de la emoción de realizar su "paja mutua" era hacerlo en diferentes áreas del castillo donde podían ser descubiertos. Las escaleras más cercanas eran rara vez usadas, pero aún así existía la posibilidad.

Bombeó la caliente carne de su amigo y sintió cómo la pálida mano lo llevaba cerca del orgasmo. Antes de que se corriera, movió el rostro y se inclinó hasta presionar sus labios con los de Score. El rubio era suave y flexible, su boca ya estaba levemente abierta por los jadeos emitidos, dándole un acceso fácil a su lengua para entrar. Besar a Angélica Parkinson no había sido nada en comparación con eso. Su orgasmo se intensificó cien veces más con el sabor y tacto de Score. Pensó que iba a morir de la alegría.

Y entonces Scorpius lo apartó maldiciendo.

–¡Maldita sea, Al! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Te dije que no soy tu novio– el rubio sonaba enojado y traicionado.

Invocó un hechizo limpiador y el enojo tomó el lugar del regocijo eufórico. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al mirar a su amigo.

–Mira, Score, estoy harto de estar fingiendo. No me importa qué clase de etiquetas me pongas. Me puedes llamar marica, homosexual, engendro o como quieras, pero eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Nunca me he mentido con respecto a eso y no te mentiré más a ti tampoco. Te amo, Scorpius– los ojos grises se abrieron ampliamente y abrió su boca para hablar, pero Al habló rápidamente antes de perder el valor– Ahora no pienses que es por lo que hemos estado haciendo últimamente. Te he amado por años, y no solo en la forma de hermandad. Si no puedes aceptarlo, entonces que así sea, porque incluso _eso_ no cambiará lo que siento por ti. Tú sigues diciendo que lo que hacemos no significa nada, pero tal vez deberías pensar en eso y asegurarte de que no te estás mintiendo.

Con eso dicho, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras, sorprendido de su habilidad para mantener la cabeza en alto, aun con la posibilidad de haber perdido a Scorpius para siempre. Sintió de repente que entendía cómo su padre tuvo la valentía para enfrentarse contra el Lord Oscuro. Algunas cosas simplemente hay que enfrentarlas, o si no ¿Cómo podrías vivir contigo mismo?

Miró por la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts y observó cómo las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el vidrio, haciendo caminos. Su valentía de la noche anterior lo había abandonado con los primeros rayos del sol y la fría ausencia de Score. Se las había arreglado para no buscar al rubio. En vez de eso, terminó de empacar y se aseguró de que su baúl estuviera afuera con el de los demás.

Sus ojos habían buscado incasablemente a Scorpius, que nunca apareció. Se subió a regañadientes en el carruaje empujado por los Thestral con sus otros amigos Hufflepuff e inventó una tonta excusa ante la notoria ausencia de Score.

Se sentó en su usual puesto, en el compartimento de al lado del equipo de Quidditch. Las gemelas Abbott trataron de entablar conversación hasta que sus monosílabos hicieron que perdieran interés. Estaba sumido en una depresión silenciosa, cuando la puerta se abrió y un familiar rubio entró y tomó asiento en su usual puesto al lado de él. Miró a Score sorprendido.

–No quiero hablar de ello– soltó irritado– la última vez que me enojé contigo, algo espantoso te pasó porque no estuve allí para protegerte. Solo me estoy asegurando de que no vuelva a pasar. Que sepas que aún estoy enojado, así que te agradecería que te quedaras callado y me dejases dormir.

Asintió silenciosamente. Un Scorpius cansado era un Scorpius despiadado, así que lo mejor era hacer lo que decía. Sintió un gran alivio cuando su amigo suspiró y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, como siempre lo hacía. Movió su mano para pasarla sobre sus hombros y acercó un poco más al rubio, para después poner su mentón sobre su cabello.

Score durmió hasta que el tren llegó a la estación de King Cross. Finalmente acabó con su cabeza en el regazo del moreno y sus piernas sueltas sobre las piernas de las gemelas Abbott. Las chicas conversaron con Al y rieron con los otros chicos que estaban en el compartimento. Score recogió sus cosas y salió sin mirar atrás, pero una palabra de Al lo hizo detenerse.

–Score– el rubio se paró en la puerta y miró hacia Al, que sonrió– sé que todavía estás enojado conmigo…. Pero valió la pena.

–Eres imposible, Albus–dijo, para luego salir.

Recogió sus cosas y lo siguió, sintiéndose sorprendentemente feliz.

Cuando salió del tren, pudo ver por un momento a su padre parado muy cerca del padre de su amigo. Una nube de vapor los tapó y esperó a que desapareciera un poco. El año pasado había corrido a través del vapor y se tropezó con una escoba tirada en el suelo, cayendo así de cara y casi rompiéndose los dientes. Ahora intentaba ser más cuidadoso.

Alguien lo empujó y escuchó dos palabras: _"Petrificus Totalus"_

Hubiese gritado, pero ya no se podía mover. Antes de que cayera, una fuerte mano agarró la suya y sintió la sacudida de la desaparición. La última cosa que vio fue la rubia cabeza de Score girándose.

**TBC…….  
**

**Notas finales:**

_**Lo se… esta en un momento crucial!! Jajjajaja no se coman las uñas, en vez de eso dejen un review!**__**Gracias por seguir leyendo y a Sirem por betear este fic.**_

Si aún no lo han hecho, no olviden pasar por el Slytherin Gryffindor!

Xoxo  
Krispy


	7. Chapter 7

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

CAPITULO 7

**Carnada**

Al abrió sus ojos llorosos y trató de enfocarlos. Se preguntó cuándo lo habían golpeado con un hechizo aturdidor, ya que no lo recordaba. Aunque sí recordaba haber sido secuestrado en la Estación King Cross. Con eso en la mente, miró a su alrededor detallando para sus adentros dónde estaba. La habitación era grande, con paredes de Madera oscura…. Y estaba atado a una silla. Jaló sus ataduras y notó que estaba atado con algo ligeramente brillante. Ataduras mágicas, sin duda.

Dejó a un lado la idea de escaparse y siguió observando la habitación. Un juego de puertas dobles, cerradas, estaban a su derecha. Frente a él, una enorme chimenea con acabados de Madera y, sobre ella, una pintura gigantesca de un hombre en ropas arcaicas. Estaba muy lejos para poder verla detalladamente. A su izquierda, dos grandes ventanas y, a cada lado de ellas, un enorme escritorio de madera. Unas cuantas mesas pequeñas adornaban la habitación igualmente, pero ninguna tan grande como los escritorios. Se preguntó si algún mueble había sido movido para hacerle espacio a la pesada silla que lo tenía cautivo.

Probó meciéndose, pensando que tal vez la podía tirar al suelo y así arrastrarse a la puerta, pero la maldita cosa, o era muy pesada, o lo más probable es que estuviera pegada al suelo con un hechizo. Volvió a examinar sus ataduras, esperanzado en poder soltarlas un poco para liberar sus muñecas.

_¿Dónde rayos estoy? _se preguntó. _¿Quién querría secuestrarme? _

Las puertas se abrieron y dos personas entraron, ambas escondidas bajo capuchas negras. Una era alta y la otra baja. Los miró con recelo.

La figura baja se acercó a él y se quitó su capucha con sus pálidas manos.

-Hola Albus- ronroneó Elladora Greengrass- que agradable verte… de esta manera.

Mantuvo su cara inexpresiva, aunque estaba más confundido que antes. Sabía que Elly lo odiaba, ¿Pero por qué razón lo secuestraría? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era su padre?

Su acompañante también se quitó la capucha y Al levantó una ceja en lo que esperaba fuera una fiel imitación de Scorpius. Estaba más que seguro de que nunca había visto a ese hombre. El tipo tenía piel oscura y un cabello negro espeso. Era guapo en una forma que le recordaba al papá de Score, aunque no sabía de qué manera. De repente, le llegó la idea. El hombre era fino, como un hermoso jarrón por fuera, pero por dentro lleno de cosas escondidas y posiblemente desagradables.

-Albus Potter- dijo el hombre mientras posaba su fría mano en la mejilla del Hufflepuff. Pensó en apartar su rostro, pero decido, en vez de ello, otorgarle una mirada fulminante- realmente eres la viva imagen del Niño que Vivió, inclusive esos iracundos ojos verdes. Es también hermoso ¿No lo crees, Elladora?

La chica rodó los ojos.

-En realidad no considero a los mestizos para nada "hermosos", aunque al parecer Scorpius no hace esa distinción.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?- gritó molesto, ya que no quería que la conversación se tornara en Score. Lo último que deseaba era que secuestraran a su amigo. Prefería sufrir cualquier castigo que tuvieran preparado, con tal de que Score estuviera a salvo. De repente, le entró un ataque de pánico al no saber si Scorpius estaba seguro. ¿Qué tal si también lo habían agarrado? Guardó esa preocupación en el fondo de su mente.

-No quiero nada de ti, joven Potter- dijo el hombre- estoy tras un pez más grande. Sin embargo, tu serás una buena carnada. Elladora fue muy eficiente al proveerme de la información necesaria para raptarte. No quería ningún pago, con el solo verte sufrir le basta. Al parecer no le caes bien, Potter. Elly, tráeme el pergamino y la pluma.

Elladora caminó hacia uno de los grandes escritorios y regresó con los objetos. El hombre sacó una varita y Al la miró con curiosidad. Recordó una vez que jugó con Eric, el compañero Auror de su padre, el juego "Qué tal". _Qué tal si alguna vez te raptan, gato de callejón, siempre recuerda prestar atención a todo, no importa cuán insignificante parezca. Observa y recuerda la ropa, varita, cabello, cicatriz, ojos… todo detalle posible. Nunca se sabe qué puede ser importante y pueda llegar a ser la pista que nos guíe al culpable…_

Miró atentamente al hombre y su varita. Su piel bronceada era muy distintiva, casi parecía del color de la miel…. O del mismo color que los caramelos lengui-largos del tío George. La varita era más pálida, no tan clara como su varita de Fresno, pero no tan oscura como la de castaño de Score. ¿Roble tal vez? ¿Cedro? Trató de memorizar su forma. El hombre le soltó la atadura de la mano derecha.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó. Asumió que el hombre no le diría, pero pensó que no perdía nada con preguntar.

-Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini-respondió- ahora toma esta pluma y escríbele a tu padre una nota bonita.

Tomó la pluma y se preguntó cómo usarla como arma. ¡Si tan solo Eric le hubiese enseñado algunos trucos útiles de Auror! Zabini le pasó el pergamino y lo reforzó con un hechizo para que Albus pudiera escribir en la posición incomoda sobre sus muslos. Se preguntó si podía robar la varita. No era un buscador como Score, pero tal vez….

-Dile a tu padre que estoy pidiendo cincuenta mil galeones por tu rescate, los cuales deben ser entregados a media noche.

_¿Cincuenta mil?_ la suma casi le hace desfallecer, pero se recuperó rápidamente y con presteza comenzó a escribir las palabras. La pluma no necesitaba tinta, y las letras se escribían firmes en el pergamino. Soltó el objeto y se tiró a agarrar la varita. Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar el pedazo de madera, una oscura mano lo tomó de la muñeca y la apretó hasta hacerlo gritar.

-Pequeño malcriado astuto. Eres igual que tu padre. Por suerte, sé todo sobre ustedes los Potter. Ahora déjate de tonterías y escribe- le apretó nuevamente la muñeca para después soltarlo. Se habría frotado la mano lastimada, si no fuera porque su otra mano aún estaba atada. Fulminó con la mirada a Zabini, pero recogió la pluma y continúo escribiendo.

-Si sabe quién es mi padre, debe saber que lo matara por esto.

Zabini tomó el pergamino antes de que Al pudiera terminar de escribir. La tinta negra dejó una violenta línea en el papel. El hombre tomó la pluma y la cuerda se volvió a colocar mágicamente en su muñeca.

-Tu padre no me asusta, Albus. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cosas de él que estoy más que seguro que lamenta- Zabini añadió una anotación al papel y enrolló el pergamino fuertemente, para después dárselo a Elladora- por favor, lleva esto a la lechucearía y envíaselo a Harry Potter.

Elly, obediente tomó el rollo y salió de la habitación. Ausentemente, deseó que la chica se tropezara por las escaleras y se rompiera el cuello. O posiblemente, que las lechuzas se volvieran locas y la picotearan hasta la muerte. Su vengativo meditar se detuvo cuando Zabini sacó un pequeño vial de su túnica. Lo miró con recelo, al tanto de que un vial en las manos de un extraño enemigo nunca era una buena señal.

-¿Quieres saber qué es esto, Albus?-preguntó Zabini

-En realidad no, y tampoco lo quiero tomar.

Zabini chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo siento, dulce niño, pero me temo que tendrás que hacerlo. Verás, es necesario para que tu padre vea que estoy hablando mortalmente en serio.

La palabra _mortalmente_ pareció tener eco en la habitación y eso lo hizo tragar seco. Jaló ansiosamente de sus ataduras.

-Todo lo que quiere es dinero ¿cierto? Estoy seguro de que pagará- dijo sin aliento, aunque no sabía si su papá tenía acceso a esa cantidad de dinero. Un rayo de esperanza le llegó al pensar que el papa de Score sí debía tener esa cantidad, y ya que ahora eran amigos… bueno lo más seguro es que el señor Malfoy le prestara el dinero a su padre, si fuera necesario. Su voz fue más firme cuando añadió- Definitivamente que le pagará, así que no hay necesidad de que tome de nada. Solo me sentaré aquí y esperaré a que el dinero sea entregado.

Zabini rió y Al se sorprendió ante lo bonito que sonó. Una oscura mano tocó su cabeza para después deslizarse por ella hasta llegar a la base del cuello.

-Ah, ojalá pudiera volver a ser joven e idealista. En realidad, Albus, lamento informarte que no necesito ni quiero el dinero. La nota solo era para traer a tu padre aquí. Tengo otros planes para él. Pero primero, es tiempo de que te tomes esta pequeña bebida.

Zabini descorchó el vial y Al lo miró horrorizado.

-¿Qué es?

-No mucho. Te pone un poco somnoliento, pero además de eso no sentirás mucho.

Ninguna de las palabras dichas respondía la pregunta que había hecho.

-¿Qué es?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez más alto. Zabini invocó un hechizo en vez de responderle, y el Hufflepuff no se pudo mover mientras la poción era vertida lentamente dentro de su boca. No tenía un olor en particular, pero le recordaba a licor y madera de viruta. Otro hechizo lo forzó a tragar, y después lo soltó. Pensó en escupir, pero sabía que ya era muy tarde. El contenido del vial estaba en su estómago como plomo- ¿Qué es?- susurró.

-Una poción que actúa lentamente, me temo. Pero si tu papi se apresura, estará a tiempo para salvarte.

Lo miró, horrorizado. Elly regresó y fulminó con la mirada a Zabini al ver el vial vacío posado en el escritorio. Hizo un puchero.

-Dijiste que le podía dar la poción.

El hombre rió entre dientes.

-Eres una pequeña sedienta de sangre ¿eh? Igual que tu tía Daphne. Ella solía hacerle _Crucios_ a los pájaros por diversión.

-Quería ayudar-dijo ella.

-Has ayudado, mi querida. No hubiésemos podido capturar a Albus si no fuera por tu información. Ahora, ve a sentarte mientras esperamos a que el intrépido héroe aparezca.

Elly sonrió con suficiencia y sacó su varita. La pasó por sus dedos frente a Albus.

-El pobre, indefenso Albus- se burló- no hay nadie que te salve esta vez. Apuesto a que tu maldito padre llegará tarde. Al menos, eso espero.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- flexionó sus dedos y se preguntó si podía atraer la varita. Jamás había sido capaz de hacer magia sin varita, con excepción de aquella vez que explotó inconscientemente los saleros y la vez que destruyó el juguete favorito de James, pero ésta era una situación desesperada.

Elly habló con desprecio en su voz.

-Odio todos los de tu tipo, Albus. Sucia prole de sangres sucias. Todos ustedes deberían arrastrarse de vuelta al mundo Muggle a donde pertenecen.

Estiró los dedos hacia la chica tan lejos como le era posible. Abrió su boca para decir _Accio,_ pero Zabini habló antes que él.

-Elly, aléjate de él. Necesito invocar un hechizo.

La Slytherin, obedientemente, caminó hacia la ventana más cercana y se sentó en el marco mientras que Al casi grita de la frustración al ver perdida su oportunidad. Sabía que nunca podría invocar la varita a tal distancia. Su visión volvió borrosa por un momento y, curiosamente, se sintió un poco mareado. Maldición, la poción estaba haciendo efecto. Parpadeó para restaurar su vista, y vio a Zabini parado frente a él con la varita apuntándole. Su raptor comenzó a recitar algo y sintió la magia fusionarse a su alrededor. La cara de Zabini era de pura concentración y notó gotas de sudor en su frente, hasta que una telaraña rosada comenzó a obstruirle la vista.

Observó asombrado cómo una semi esfera brillante lo encarcelaba, dejándolo en una cúpula de luz pálida a través de la cual casi ni podía ver. Se preguntó qué clase de prisión era esa. Le parecía redundante, considerando el hecho de que no se podía desatar. Sus muñecas ya le ardían de estar intentándolo incasablemente.

Zabini caminó hacia un escritorio y conjuró un vaso de agua. Se la tomó antes de sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Puedes agradecer a tu tío George por ese hechizo, Albus. Sabes, tiene una tienda fascinante. Suministra toda clase de artículos asquerosos y astutos para el ministerio. Disponibles para el público, si sabes dónde buscarlos. Por supuesto, modifiqué ese- rió entre dientes- en verdad lo modifiqué bastante, pero el diseño original fue Weasley. Bastante adecuado, he de decir.

A pesar de todo, miró con curiosidad la telaraña. No recordaba ningún artículo del tío George ni remotamente parecido, pero si era algo que hizo para el ministerio, entonces no le extrañaría.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó y, ausentemente, notó que su voz sonaba ligeramente pastosa.

-Lo explicaré cuando tu padre llegue, por supuesto. Solo siéntate cómodo.- rió ante su pequeña broma y Albus decidió que ese hombre no le caía para nada bien.

Sin embargo, la persona que entró enojada a la habitación un momento después no fue su papá. Fue su mamá.

-¡Mamá!- gritó casi rompiendo a llorar. Nunca había estado tan contento de verla en su vida. Corrió hacia él con un sollozo, pero la voz de Zabini la retuvo.

-Si yo fuera tú, no cruzaría esa barrera, Gins.

Paró a un paso de la cúpula de Al y fulminó con la mirada al hombre.

-¿Qué significa esto Blaise? ¿Qué mierda estas intentando al tomar a mi hijo?

-Es tu culpa, querida. Con tu plática histérica de "recompensar a Harry" y "Volver juntos" y "Poner a tu familia primero". Todas esas _idioteces_ te pusieron firmemente de vuelta en las líneas enemigas.

-¿Líneas enemigas?- gritó- ¿_Tú _has sido el que ha intentado matar a Harry? ¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Mataste a Eric?

-¿Hablas del compañero muerto de tu querido esposo? Sí, arregle una pequeña explosión. El americano no era el blanco, pero como siempre, la suerte suprema del Gryffindor Elegido hizo acto de presencia al final y salvó su maldito trasero.

La mamá de Al lucía horrorizada.

-Me dijiste que no sabías quién quería matar a Harry. Me mentiste desde el principio ¿En qué más me mentiste, Blaise?

Zabini resopló.

-¿Quieres que te diga que no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que te amaba? Lo siento, Gin, pero aunque fuiste una muy buena cogida, la única razón por la que te aguanté fue para obtener información sobre Harry Potter.

La mujer palideció y miró rápidamente a su hijo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados para evitar la mirada. Maldición. Ya era lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que Zabini quiso decir. Su madre había engañado a su padre… con ese horroroso hombre. ¿Y fingió que la amaba? ¿Por qué necesitaría ella eso, cuando su padre ya la ama? ¿Era por eso que sus padres peleaban todo el tiempo? Se sintió más enfermo de lo que ya estaba.

Zabini rió entre dientes.

-No sabía que iba a ser tan fácil el meterte en mi cama. Siempre estabas tan resentida e indignada por no ser el centro de atención de Potter. Siempre tenía alguien a quien salvar ¿cierto? O al menos, alguien con quién pasar el rato. Es algo triste el hecho de que nunca pudiste competir contra tu propio hermano y su esposa por el afecto de tu propio esposo.

-Cállate, Blaise-dijo Ginny

-Pero tengo que admitir que fuiste una gran distracción por un tiempo. Casi olvidé mis propósitos algunas veces. Estaba cerca de enamorarme sinceramente de ti, hasta que decidiste correr de vuelta a él como la estúpida Gryffindor que eres. Dime Gins, ¿Te esperó o buscó consuelo en los brazos de alguien más? ¿Eran Harry y el americano algo más que compañeros de trabajo? Siempre me he preguntado eso de tu estimado esposo, considerando el cómo le tenía manía a Draco en la escuela… ¿Tal vez debí intentar seducirlo a él, en vez de a ti?

Ginny saltó hacia el hombre con un gruñido. Albus gritó mientras que Zabini invocaba un _¡Crucio!_ y su madre caía al suelo con un gran chillido de dolor.

-¡Deténgase!-gritó tirando de sus ataduras-¡déjela en paz!

Zabini sonrió de manera desagradable y torturó a su madre hasta que estuvo ronco de tanto gritar. Sus muñecas sangraban por las cuerdas y su camisa estaba mojada por las lágrimas. Su mamá se las arregló para sacar su varita, pero el _Expelliarmus_ de Zabini mandó la varita del otro lado de la habitación donde Elly la guardó junto con la de Al.

La mujer se quedó tirada en el suelo, gimiendo ligeramente.

-¡Te odio!- gritó al malvado hombre. Elly no le caía para nada bien y despreciaba a los Ravenclaw que le atacaron, pero nunca antes había sentido un genuino odio. A Zabini parecía no importarle. Levantó a su mamá, parcialmente jalándola del cabello, y presionó la punta de su varita en el pecoso rostro.

-De tal padre, tal hijo ¿Cierto Potter?

-Así es Zabini-dijo una dura voz desde la puerta y Al levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas con nuevas esperanzas. Su padre entró a la habitación acompañado por el Señor Malfoy-¡ahora baja la maldita varita y aléjate de _mi esposa!_

**TBC…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_****_

Mil gracias a Sirem por betear este fic.

No olviden pasar por El Slytherin Gryffindor en caso de que no lo hayan hecho aún y sus increíbles comentarios!

xoxo  
Krispy


	8. Chapter 8

**El Slytherin Hufflepuff**_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_

Capitulo 8

**Oculto**

El ver a su padre le llenó de alivio. Ahora todo iba a salir bien.

– Llegas un poco temprano, Potter, pero te estaba esperando – dijo Zabini para luego mirar al Señor Malfoy– no te esperaba a _ti,_ Draco, maldito traidor– los miró sorprendido. Al parecer, todos se conocían.

El señor Malfoy rió.

– Tú eres la última persona de la que quiero oír un discurso de lealtad, Blaise ¿Qué rayos haces secuestrando niños?

– Librando al mundo de basuras de sangre contaminada– Zabini hundió más la varita en la cara de su mamá, y ella gritó. Casi grita nuevamente, pero miró a su padre, quién levantó su varita rápidamente – ah, ah, Potter, yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Su papá bajo la varita ligeramente.

– ¿Así que tú eres el nuevo Voldemort?

– No exactamente. Mis motivos no son como los de él, ya que obviamente estaba loco. Mis razones son mucho más prácticas. Estoy harto del sentimiento anti sangre pura que hay en el ministerio. En realidad, es culpa de ellos mismos por prohibir que nosotros tengamos trabajos decentes y por tratarnos como ciudadanos de segunda clase.

– No se les ha prohibido nada, Zabini– dijo su papá. Deseó en ese momento que dejaran de hablar y comenzaran a lanzarse las maldiciones.

– Cállate la maldita boca, Potter. Tú y tus amigos sangre sucias han estado muy bien desde la guerra. Incluso tu nuevo amigo Draco pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la mansión en vez de arriesgarse a ser escupido. Los sangre puras y los antiguos mortífagos. Algunos de nosotros estamos doblemente condenados. Sin embargo, no estás aquí para discutir mis motivaciones políticas. Estás aquí para rescatar a tu preciado hijo ¿no es cierto? Y, posiblemente, a tu esposa. Aunque, de alguna manera, me temo que prefieres deshacerte de ella. Tu llegada con Draco me ha abierto un mundo de interesantes posibilidades. Siempre has estado obsesionado con Potter, Draco. ¿Finalmente ha caído en tus redes?

De repente, su papá soltó un maleficio y una luz azul golpeó a Zabini. Casi gritó de la alegría cuando un brillo purpura azulado rodeó a Zabini. Deseó que friera al hombre, pero después desapareció. Elladora jadeó y se inclinó hacia adelante con su varita lista. La miró de manera fulminante. Si tan siquiera se le ocurría pensar en atacar a su padre, mordería las malditas sogas hasta librarse de ellas para luego ahorcarla hasta la muerte. Pero ella se relajó cuando Zabini rió.

– ¡Oh, qué espectáculo mas bueno, Potter! Eso hubiera acabado conmigo inmediatamente ¿cierto? Por suerte, yo compro en Sortilegios Weasley. Tienen los artículos más fascinantes, incluyendo esta fabulosa sortija escudo. Por supuesto, ésta la modifiqué un poco… Es mucho más fuerte que la que tu cuñado inventó. Ahora bajen las varitas y apártense o partiré en dos a esta perra.

Jadeó y casi grita del horror cuando su padre tiró su varita.

– Tú también, Draco– gritó Zabini

– Lo estoy pensando– dijo el señor Malfoy. Lo miró sorprendido y preguntándose por qué no lo hacía ¿Acaso quería que Zabini torturara a su mamá? – Está bien– dijo el papá de su mejor amigo, después de un tiempo. Lanzó su varita al lado de su padre. Se encogió en la silla, sintiendo el desasosiego regresar. Más o menos esperaba que Zabini le lanzara una maldición asesina a su padre y al señor Malfoy. Su papá miró a Zabini firmemente, pero no parecía preocupado. Trató de tener un poco más de valor, esperanzado en que su papá tuviera un plan.

Zabini soltó a su mamá. Cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose por el codo antes de que su cabeza se estrellara con el suelo. Notó lágrimas en su rostro. Zabini atrajo las varitas con un Accio y las metió en el bolsillo de su túnica.

– Muy bien. Esto será más fácil con la cooperación de ustedes. Muy bien, ahora ésta es la situación. Oh esperen, no queremos ser interrumpidos por ninguno de tus amigos Aurores ¿cierto Potter?

Zabini hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta con su varita, la cuál se cerró y trancó.

– Le he dado a tu hijo una poción que actúa lentamente, Potter– comentó Zabini. Su papá jadeó y caminó dos pasos hacia él, pero Zabini dijo – el hermoso aro alrededor de Albus logrará, por supuesto, matarte si lo cruzas. Por otro lado, ese es el punto ¿cierto?

Jadeó. Su visión se volvió borrosa y un escalofrío le recorrió. Sintió como si su sangre se hubiese vuelto de hielo.

Zabini mostró algo pequeño. No pudo ver muy bien qué era a través de la telaraña rosada y su borrosa visión.

– Éste es el antídoto, Potter. Después de cruzar el escudo, _deberías_ tener suficiente tiempo para dárselo al chico antes de que mueras. Luces fuerte y en forma, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo. Después de todo, siempre has tenido suerte; eres el niño que vivió– Un extraño zumbido comenzó a sonar en su oído. Podía ver al señor Malfoy discutir con Zabini, pero no podía entender las palabras. El zumbido se minimizó un poco y pudo escuchar a su padre hablar.

– Dame el antídoto, lo haré.

– Sabía que podía contar contigo– dijo Zabini y movió su mano, listo para lanzar el vial hacia su padre. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su mamá se levantó del suelo y le quitó el vial a Zabini. Corrió directo hacia él, pasando por la telaraña rosada. Su cara, con una mueca de dolor y determinación. Chilló audiblemente cuando el domo se deshizo alrededor de ella y desapareció. No logró llegar donde él, ya que colapsó en el suelo. El vial se deslizó por sus dedos y rodó bajo su silla.

– ¡_Mamá_!– gritó a la vez que su padre. Escuchó mas gritos por parte de los adultos, pero su atención aún estaba centrada en su mamá– – ¡_Mamá_! ¡Por favor levántate!

Ella gruñó y levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo.

– ¡Oh Albus! – dijo tan bajito que casi ni la podía escuchar– ¡lo lamento tanto! Esto es mi culpa. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y luego tuvo que inclinar ésta hacia atrás cuando puntos negros danzaron en sus ojos. De repente, se llenó de terror al pensar que se desmayaría, así que luchó contra su malestar valerosamente. No podía permitir que eso pasara, no ahora, cuando su mamá lo necesitaba.

– _¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! _– escuchó. Sonaba como la voz de Zabini, audible sobre los siseos de maleficios volando. Se desentendió de eso y se concentró en mantenerse consciente. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, hasta que los puntos desaparecieron y el color regresó a su visión. Sintió una mano tocar su tobillo y parpadeó hasta que pudo ver con claridad a su mamá con las manos extendidas. Una tocaba su pierna y la otra estaba bajo la silla, obviamente buscando el vial. Notó con horror que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y su cara estaba llena de líneas de esfuerzo,

– ¿Mamá?– preguntó cuando su mano dejó de moverse y su cabeza cayó lentamente al suelo.

– Te amo, Albus– murmuró, para después quedarse quieta.

– ¡Mamá!– gritó. Le pareció verla onduladamente y asumió que estaba perdiendo la visión nuevamente, aunque no estaba seguro de poder notar la diferencia a través de sus lágrimas. Su cabeza cayó derrotada en su pecho y pensó que se partiría en dos del dolor. Un sollozo salió de su garganta. Un par de brazos le rodearon sosteniéndole firmemente. Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Unos cálidos labios se posaron en su sien.

– Al, quédate conmigo.

– _¿Score?_

– Toma esto– dijo Score, y sintió algo ligeramente frío contra su labio inferior.

– ¿Por qué no puedo verte?– preguntó en voz baja.

– Estoy usando tu capa de invisibilidad, tontito. Ahora tómate esto, y después trabajaremos en tus ataduras.

– ¿Mamá?– llamó

– Maldita sea Al, si no te tomas este jodido antídoto y dejas de hacer preguntas, voy a darte un zapetón.

Se lo tomó. La poción estaba helada y le recordó a cubos de hielo. Sintió un poco de irritación en su estómago. Scorpius invocó un Finite Incantatum en las cuerdas y el toque de magia desapareció. Un rápido hechizo navaja las cortó y, felizmente, bajó sus manos. Bajó de la silla y se colocó al lado el cuerpo de su madre.

– Mamá– lloró suavemente y la sacudió– Por favor, mamá, despierta– lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla y pensó que jamás lograría respirar de nuevo cuando Score lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y le susurró:

– Está muerta, Al.

– ¡No! No digas eso, Score. Solo está descansando. Estará bien.

El agarre de Score se intensificó y sintió un cálido aliento en su cabello. Se apoyó en su amigo. Un ruido de disparo pasó por sus cabezas y Score retuvo el aliento. Pasó la capa por encima de ellos casi lográndolos cubrir por completo.

– Vámonos, tengo que sacarte de aquí– dijo Score. Presionó algo contra su mano– ¿Puedes sostener tu varita?

– ¿De dónde sacaste mi varita?

– Elladora la tenía. Ya me encargué de ella.

– ¿Qué le hiciste?

– Soló la dejé incosciente, pero rompí su varita– rió entre dientes– va a ponerse furiosa.

Miró al otro lado de la habitación donde Elladora estaba tirada en el asiento de la ventana. No pudo suprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a través de la habitación, en busca de su padre, pero Score lo arrastró y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

– Rayos, está cerrada ¿Cómo vamos a salir?

Altos golpeteos comenzaron a resonar del otro lado de la puerta y Scorpius invocó hechizo tras hechizo, tratando de contrarrestar el hecho por Zabini. Al miró hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar a su padre, pero los tres estaban revueltos en el suelo, en una batalla silenciosa cerca del escritorio. Solo podía desear que todos estuvieran bien. El esfuerzo de estar de pie era casi demasiado para él. Reclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Score y peleó por ponerse en pie. Si el maldito antídoto realmente funcionaba, se estaba tomando bastante tiempo para hacer efecto. Palideció de repente al pensar que Zabini tal vez les había mentido. Tal vez estaba condenado a morir, después de todo. Apretó fuertemente a Score, por si acaso.

– Está bien– murmuró Score, y apretó las costillas de Al con su mano libre.

De repente, una luz extraordinariamente reluciente iluminó la puerta, causando que lucecitas multicolores bailaran ante sus ojos.

– ¡Cuidado!– gritó Score, y lo lanzó hacia un lado. Lograron dar un par de pasos antes de que se cayera, enviándolos a ambos al suelo. La puerta explotó en pedazos y una lluvia de madera cayó sobre los muchachos. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Teddy y un numeroso grupo de Aurores.

– Debemos ayudar– dijo con voz cansada, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

– Los Aurores pueden ayudar– soltó molesto Score– Te voy a sacar de aquí. Vamos.

Sus piernas quedaron parcialmente expuestas, pero los recién llegados estaban concentrados en estudiar el área. Pasaron por al lado de ellos. El rubio lo levantó del suelo y lo ayudó a caminar hacia la puerta destrozada. Lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la primera puerta que vieron, la cual partió para abrirla.

Era una recamara. Pronto, se encontró acostado en la cama y observando los preocupados ojos grises de su amigo. La capa fue tirada a un lado.

– ¿Te estás sintiendo mejor?– preguntó Score.

– Un poco– mintió. Aunque su vista _sí_ parecía estar aclarándose y ya no veía las imágenes al doble o triple. Por otro lado, el cansancio había empeorado. Casi había sido un peso muerto cuando su amigo lo arrastró hacia la habitación. Score selló la puerta rápidamente con un hechizo.

– ¿No deberíamos hacerle saber a alguien que estamos a salvo?– preguntó

– Cuando la pelea acabe, vendrán a buscarnos ¿Necesitas ir a San Mungo?

– No ¿Puedes solo… acostarte a mi lado por un momento? Estoy tan cansado.

Score subió a la cama y acercó su cuerpo al de Al. Una mano descansaba en su pecho, uso un pulgar para apartar el cabello de los ojos del moreno. Su expresión era de pura seriedad.

– Albus– llamó Score.

Al sonrió suavemente.

– ¿hmmm?– preguntó somnoliento.

Todo el mareo que sentía se esfumó cuando sintió los labios de Score presionar contra los suyos, suavemente al principio, para después ser más insistente. Casi no se atrevía a respirar y se preguntó si se había quedado dormido. Tal vez eso era un hermoso sueño.

Separó sus labios y levantó un poco su cuerpo para tocar a Score, el cuál estaba solido y tibio. La lengua de Scorpius aceptó la invitación y entró enredándose placenteramente con la suya. Gimió suavemente, sabiendo que tenía que ser un sueño.

Score se separó finalmente y observó su hermoso rostro. Los labios de Score estaban húmedos y su mirada era suave y oscura.

– Lo siento, Al– dijo silenciosamente, y él sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo con certeza que era un sueño, ya que Scorpius nunca se disculpa. Con excepción de aquella vez en que fue atacado…– No debí haber sido tan necio todo este tiempo. Tenías razón, sabes, cuando teníamos ocho años. Me dijiste que temía lo que la gente pensara de mí. Tenías razón. Temía lo que fuera a pensar mi padre, nuestros amigos de la escuela y de personas que ni siquiera conozco.

Su pálida mano dejó el pecho de Al para colocarse en la mejilla.

– Lamento haber tenido que casi perderte para siempre para admitirme incluso a mí mismo lo que siento por ti. Verte sufriendo en esa jaula y no poder hacer nada… No quiero volver a sentirme tan inútil nunca más en la vida.

Tragó duro cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a la habitación en donde su mamá murió para salvarlo. Lágrimas calientes picaron en sus ojos y las cejas de Score se fruncieron. Su contacto con la mejilla se afirmó más.

– Lo siento, Al– susurró Score– ella te amaba mucho… y yo también.

Al pensar que era un sueño se derrumbó por completo y lanzó sus manos alrededor del rubio para acercarlo más a él. Un sollozo salió de su garganta, que era mitad tristeza y mitad alegría. No sabía que era posible sentir las dos cosas a la vez.

Score lo sostuvo firmemente. Sus lágrimas salieron cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca más volvería a ver a su mamá sonreírle nuevamente. Que ya no le daría un beso en la frente y sanaría sus rodillas raspadas, o le enseñaría cómo hacer increíbles piruetas de quidditch.

El aliento de Score se sentía tibio contra su cabello y le arrullaba suavemente con palabras de aliento. Cuando finalmente recuperó el control, Score lo recostó y apartó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

– ¿Mejor?– preguntó. Al asintió, sorbiéndose la nariz. Scorpius le sonrió suavemente y se inclinó para darle otro beso. Después de tanto llorar, Al casi ni podía respirar. El beso casi lo tenía desesperado por aire, pero prefería asfixiarse que pedirle a Score que parara.

Después de un momento, Score lo dejó recuperar el aire y pasó sus dedos por el cabello platinado. Lo había tocado antes, pero ahora parecía aún mas suave y especial.

– Gracias– dijo seriamente, sintiéndose de repente penoso– gracias por rescatarme.

Una sonrisa logró salir de los perfectos labios de Score.

– A la orden. Sabes que siempre vendré por ti.

Esas particulares palabras le dieron una corriente de calor a sus mejillas y atrajo a Score a otro beso. La cosa se comenzaba a poner interesante cuando la puerta se abrió y el padre de Score entró a la habitación.

El señor Malfoy paró en seco. Score se alejó luciendo mortificado.

– P…padre– tartamudeó y bajó de la cama.

El padre de Score se les quedó mirando. La sorpresa inicial desapareció y lo único que quería era arrastrar a su amigo de vuelta a la cama y protegerlo del Señor Malfoy o cualquiera que pudiera ser una amenaza para él. El menor de los Malfoy parecía estar listo para comenzar a hiperventilar.

– Saqué a Albus del peligro– susurró en un tono lleno de pavor.

El señor Malfoy sonrió suavemente, de una forma que le recordaba a su padre.

– Eso veo– dijo. Scorpius inhaló agudamente y Al lo miró sorprendido. ¿Realmente su padre pensaba que el beso que se dieron estaba bien? Esperaba un regaño lleno de enojo por lo menos. Miró de vuelta al padre de Score y levantó su mentón desafiantemente.

– Hola, Señor Malfoy– dijo– ¿Dónde esta mi papá?

El adulto se puso serio.

– Te llevaré a San Mungo – dijo mientras que dio un paso hacia adelante – ven Scorpius.

Quería preguntar por qué tenían que ir al hospital, ya que se sentía casi bien del todo, pero Score recogió la capa de invisibilidad y se paró al lado de su padre, quién se acercaba a la cama. El señor Malfoy se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó un brazo por debajo de su hombro. Colocó su otro brazo alrededor de Scorpius.

Aparecieron en San Mungo, dónde varios medimagos corrieron hacia ellos y se alejaron llevándoselo, ignorando las protestas de que estaba bien y se quería quedar con Score. Deseó que su padre apareciera y los pusiera en su lugar.

**TBC….**

Ante todo GRACIAS a mi querida Sirem por betear este capi, eres lo máximo y No, no me cansaré de decirlo!

1-No olviden pasar por el SlyGry...

2-emmm reviews? jajaja

3- se esta acercando el final, el siguiente capi no me tomara tres siglos como este... sorry por la demora!!

LAS QUIERO UN MILLON! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO  
BESOTESSS  
Krispy


	9. Chapter 9

Disculpen la tardanza, teníamos problemas técnicos!

que lo disfruten!

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

CAPITULO 9

**La habitación de Al **

Miró esperanzado cuando la puerta se abrió, pero se cerró con nadie entrando. Frunció el ceño. Estaba harto de ser pinchado, puyado, cuestionado y hechizado. Todo lo que quería era ir a casa. Sintió una mano en su rodilla y casi se le salen los huesos de la piel, hasta que la mano invisible se deslizó y rozó ligeramente su entrepierna.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Score, me diste un susto de muerto.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy un fantasma?-preguntó una voz profunda.

El moreno se rió entre dientes.

-Si lo eres, entonces desaparece. Pero si eres Scorpius Malfoy, entonces acércate. Y sigue tocándome.

El aire parecía haberse separado ligeramente y la hermosa cara de Score fue revelada, luciendo extraño flotando en el aire. La cama se hundió cuando el rubio se sentó y Al rápidamente estiró la mano para tocarlo. Sus manos se encontraron como imanes y sus dedos exploraron hasta que Score comenzó a reírse.

-Detente Al, eso me da cosquillas.

Su mano fue firmemente apartada de las no visibles costillas de Scorpius y fue colocada en su muslo.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la capa y me dejas ver lo que estoy tocando?- preguntó Al. Lo escuchó jadear y sonreír malvadamente. No había querido sonar sugestivo, pero… Los labios de Score estuvieron sobre los suyos de repente, firmes e intensos.

-Maldita seas, Al, Sabía que no debí haberte besado nunca. Ahora parece que no puedo detenerme- Su voz sonó dura cuando se apartó en busca de aire.

La puerta se abrió y Score desapareció bajo la capa. La cama perdió el extra peso y la mano de Al cayó. Esperó que solo se haya movido al otro lado de la habitación y no se hubiese marchado.

Teddy Lupin entró y arrastró una silla cerca de la cama de Al. Su expresión era seria y Al sintió una oleada de pavor apoderarse de él. Teddy tomó su mano, aún tibia por el calor del muslo de Score.

-¿Mi… Mi padre?- tartamudeó. Sintió que algo tomó su otra mano y la levantó lo suficiente para que su amigo la tomara por debajo de la capa y la sostuviera con firmeza. Se sintió más seguro de esa forma, consciente de que su mejor amigo estaba con él. Apretó la pálida mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-Tu padre está al final del pasillo-dijo Teddy- fue golpeado con un hechizo y no están seguros de cómo revertir los efectos, o si quiera cual fue el hechizo usado.

Se dio cuenta que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte la mano de Score y la soltó un poco.

-Draco y Hermione… ¿Dónde está Scorpius?-el tonó de voz fue afilado y se puso de pie luciendo asustado.

Se escuchó una ráfaga en el aire y Score apareció al lado de la cama. Teddy se sentó con una explosiva exhalación.

-Maldita sea, me has quitado seis años más de vida. Pensé que habíamos perdido a otro.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo y se sentó en la cama, aún sosteniendo la mano de Al- No me dejaban entrar a menos que fuera un "familiar cercano" o una mierda así. Les dije que éramos primos, lo cual es cierto si te vas varias generaciones atrás…

-Mencionaste algo del señor Malfoy y tía Hermione- interrumpió Al.

Teddy asintió.

-Están buscando el hechizo. Ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta a Hermione investigar.

-Igual que Rose-le explicó Albus a Score, quien asintió en entendimiento.

-A mi padre también. Ama su biblioteca.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y la medibruja se paró en seco cuando vio a Scorpius. Teddy la miró de una forma que fue realmente intimidante. Se preguntó si aprenden a hacer eso en la escuela de Aurores. Ella se estremeció y continuó caminando.

-El joven Potter parece estar bien. Hemos hecho pruebas en los residuos de ambos viales y encontramos que son compatibles con el veneno y el antídoto. El señor Potter estará muy cansado y requiere de descanso por un par de días. Tal vez experimente ataques de nausea, dolores de cabeza y mareos. Estos son efectos secundarios y pasaran después de un tiempo.

Se preguntó porqué ella le hablaba a Teddy y actuaba como si él no estuviera presente. Tal vez era una de esas personas que odia a los niños.

-Ya puede ir a casa- continuó diciendor10; varias pociones le están esperando, así que asegúrese de comprobarlas con el medimago de turno en este piso antes de que el señor Potter se vaya. Su varita le será de vuelta en ese momento.

Miró altaneramente a Score como clara muestra de que desaprobaba su presencia no autorizada. El joven Malfoy le devolvió la mirada con una tan fría arrogancia que Al tuvo que sonreír. Él podía practicar esa expresión por meses y nunca llegaría a estar ni remotamente cerca de hacerla igual. Ella resopló y se fue.

-Iré a buscar tus pociones y tu varita, Al. Vístete y te llevaré a la mansión Malfoy.

Fue extraño ver a tía Hermione y tío Ron en sala de visitas del la casa de Score. Sabía que los adultos Weasley y el señor Malfoy no se llevaban bien. Score había tratado rencilla con Rose en la escuela, hasta que un día su prima comenzó hablar sobre una teoría compleja de Aritmancia. Score se encendió como árbol de navidad y después de eso él y Rose pasaban aburridas incontables horas discutiendo cosas que hacían que el cerebro de Al doliera. Y era imposible odiar a Hugo. Incluso los bravucones de la escuela cuidaban del pequeño Weasley.

Lily estaba sollozando fuertemente en los brazos de tía Hermione. Sintió como sus propias lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Su tía estiró una mano y se tiró hacia el abrazo de ella. Sosteniendo un poco a Lily de paso.

James había elegido quedarse en el hospital con el tío George y esperar por un cambio positivo en la condición de su padre.

Su momento de dolor pasó rápidamente, pero lo dejó tan cansado que casi no se podía mover. Teddy lo levantó y casi se caen.

Maldición, Al, ciertamente ya no eres un niño ¿ah?- invocó un hechizo peso-pluma y el chico recostó su cabeza en el pecho del Auror, demasiado cansado para sentir vergüenza por ser cargado. Teddy siguió a Score a la habitación de Al, o mas bien la habitación que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Estaba adjuntada a la de Score.

Se puso las pijamas que siempre dejaba en el armario y se metió a la cama. Scorpius le dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su propia habitación mientras que Teddy se quedó arropándolo. El auror le dio un rápido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Al. Estaré aquí en la mañana.

Cuando Teddy se fue, Al peleó contra el cansancio que quería arrastrarlo a la inconsciencia. Esperó, pero la puerta que se abrió no fue la que daba para la habitación de Score. Lily se acercó a su cama cautelosamente.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó con voz rasposa por las lágrimas. Sin decir nada tiró de las sabanas y ella se trepó en la cama y se acurrucó en su pecho. Sus lágrimas le mojaron la camisa del pijama rápidamente.

-No puedo creer que ya no esté, Al-dijo suavemente.

-Lo sé- acarició el cabello de su hermana algo incómodo.

-Quisiera no haber peleado con ella tanto. Quisiera haber sido una mejor niña.

-No digas eso. Eres una gran niña, Lily-dijo- Se que ella estaba orgullosa de ti.

La otra puerta se abrió y Score caminó hacia un lado de la cama. Casi no podía verlo en la pálida luz que venía de la ventana. Estiró la mano y tomó la de Score.

-Lo siento, ella…

-No hay problema- dijo Score subiendo al otro lado de Al. Una mano estaba enterrada entre los dos y la otra descansaba en el abdomen del moreno. El aliento de Scorpius llegaba como bocanadas a su sien.

-¿Crees que papá estará bien?- susurró Lily.

-Mi padre va ayudarlo- dijo Score en su tono de confianza suprema- ya verás. Ahora a dormir, los dos.

Lily suspiró. Al puso su mano sobre la de Score y enganchó sus dedos. Suspiró contento y obedeció a la orden de su amigo.

**El amanecer de un nuevo día**

Albus se despertó un poco después de que el señor Malfoy se llevara a Lily. Casi había escuchado la suave conversación y apenas abrió sus ojos. Notó que aún estaba oscuro. El señor Malfoy había mencionado algo de ir a San Mungo ayudar su papá. Score se pegó más a su cuerpo y todas sus preocupaciones por su padre desaparecieron. El señor Malfoy lo arreglaría todo. Estaba seguro de eso.

Se acurrucó más a Score y volvió a dormirse.

Tiempo después, un delicioso toque en su piel lo trajo de vuelta a la consciencia. Gruñó ligeramente y siguió flotando entre la realidad y el sueño. Su atención se enfocó rápidamente en los dedos que se deslizaban por su pecho, haciendo diseños en espiral y dejando su piel de gallina ante el contacto. Sintió un cálido aliento en su oído y unos dientes jugando con su lóbulo, haciéndole cosquillas. De repente estuvo muy despierto.

La mano se deslizó hacia abajo y dibujo círculos en su ombligo con una infinita lentitud.

-Albus- la voz de Scorpius era un susurro silbante, dibujando su nombre y mandándole un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal- ¿Ya estás despierto?

Su habilidad para hablar quedó ahogada en la avalancha de deseo. Los pálidos dedos se movieron más abajo, explorando debajo de la cinturilla del pijama.

-Oh. Así que _estás_ despierto- ronroneó Score y Al tuvo que invocar recuerdos de Elladora Greengrass para evitar correrse en ese momento. Esta era su primera vez desde que Score admitió sus sentimientos por él, y mierda que no quería joderlo.

Giró su cabeza hacia la voz sexy y tomó los labios de Score en un apasionado beso. Estiró la mano para repetir las encantadoras caricias que le estaban dando a su polla y se encontró con solo piel.

Jadeó, lo cual fue casi imposible considerando que tenía la lengua de Score en su boca, pasó sus manos con curiosidad por todo el cuerpo del rubio. Scorpius estaba completamente desnudo. Sollozó ligeramente, sorprendido de descubrir que habían un nivel mas allá de estar _duro_.

Rompió el beso.

-Joder, Score, estás…

Finalmente tocó el duro miembro de Score, tan familiar y a la vez tan nuevo. Score rió sobre sus labios.

-Sí, me desperté hace un rato, necesitado de ti. Te deje dormir tanto como pude soportarlo-la pálida mano abandonó su erección y jaló firmemente su ropa- tu turno.

Al casi no podía sacar palabras de su garganta seca.

-Quieres decir… ¿Quieres….

Los ojos de Scorpius eran plata líquida y su sonrisa le dio extraños retorcimientos a sus adentros.

-Si, Albus. Lo quiero hacer.

Tragó duro, lo cual no hizo nada para desaparecer el desierto que se había instalado en su garganta. Soltó a Score y rápidamente se desvistió, preguntándose cómo le había desabotonado la camisa sin haberlo despertado.

Tembló cuando estuvo desnudo. Se buscaron al mismo tiempo, besándose y acariciándose hasta que la incomodidad desapareció en una avalancha de lujuria. Score se sentía… tibio y suave e increíble. Sus manos estaban por todos lados. En Hogwarts habían mantenido unos límites estrictos, sus pajas mutuas habían sido casi automáticamente agarradera de pollas. Esto era mucho mejor. No podía dejar de tocar a Score.

Amaba los músculos en la espalda del rubio, la línea angular de su caderas, el fino vello que cubría sus muslos. Y Score sabia mejor de lo que se sentía. Besó y lamió su garganta, su cuello, sus pezones los cuales provocaron una reacción interesante, su abdomen plano… e incluso… Creyó que Scorpius se partiría en dos cuando levantó su espalda en una posición casi imposible cuando cerró su boca sobre la polla de su amigo.

Una mano agarró su oscuro cabello y Score gritó.

-¡Mierda, Al!

Apartó su boca de la erección de Scorpius y lo miró consternado.

-¿Te lastimé?

-¡Merlín, no! Eso ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida, pero… ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Una increíble sensación de poder llenó a Al, el cual sonrió con pura maldad. Inclinó su cabeza y tomó nuevamente la polla de Scorpius en su boca, tragándolo tan profundo como podía y _chupó._

Score se arqueó nuevamente. Casi le arrancó una buena cantidad de cabello y explotó en su boca. Se ahogó un poco, aunque lo había estado esperando. Tragó lo más rápido posible, principalmente para quitarse el sabor de la boca. Definitivamente no era jugo de calabaza. Aún así, era Scorpius, así que lo aceptó.

La mano en su cabello se relajo y lentamente soltó la polla de Score y comenzó a subir sonriente hasta estar a la altura del rubio. La mano de Score se deslizo de su cabeza hacia su mentón. Lucía algo aturdido y… feliz, algo que nunca había visto en la cara de su amigo antes. Decidió que esa cara así le gustaba bastante.

-Maldita sea, Al. Eso fue increíble.

Albus sonrió y asintió estando de acuerdo.

-No… nos hemos encargado de ti, aún- murmuro Score y Al se sonrojó.

-Um… Yo más o menos me corrí cuando tú lo hiciste.

-Oh Al, eso no está bien.

Albus se rió, porque para él se sintió muy bien.

-No me estoy quejando.

-Te compensaré más tarde- dijo envolviéndolo para darle un beso.

-No puedo esperar- soltó en un suspiro.

Los besos de Score eran dulces y gentiles. Al finalmente rompió el beso y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Score antes que su corazón explotara. Apretó fuertemente a Score y suspiró. Mientras que su amigo acariciaba sus cabellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me debería sentir así de feliz cuando mi mamá está… mi mamá está muerta y mi papá está en el hospital- tragó duro ante el regreso del nudo en su garganta. Unos suaves dedos tocaron su quijada y levantaron su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos grises.

-A ella no le gustaría que estuvieras acostado llorando ¿cierto? ¿No crees que ella prefiere verte feliz?

Score probablemente tenía la razón. Sabía que a su mamá no le gustaría verlo miserable.

-Tu papá tampoco-añadió Score y Al rió.

-No estoy seguro de que la idea de felicidad para ellos sea besarme y hacer… otras cosas con mi mejor amigo.

-No estoy seguro- dijo Score de forma misteriosa.

Pasó sus dedos por la quijada de Score. Siempre le había gustado la forma que tiene.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó

-Temprano, cuando no estabas, la amiga de mi papá, Pansy dijo que mi papá estaba enamorado de tu papá.

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

-No lo creía al principio, pero ahora que lo he pensado… creo que es verdad. ¿Por qué crees que mi papá de a milagro pestaño cuando nos vio besándonos?

Retrocedió el tiempo en su mente algo sorprendido, pensando en todas esas veces en que su padre y el señor Malfoy habían estado juntos. Al principio habían estado o peleando o siendo fríamente amables, pero últimamente… recordó aquella vez cuando el señor Malfoy los recibió en la entrada de la Mansión. Se habían casi abrazado, con las manos y las frentes tocándose. De repente todo cobraba sentido y parecía más claro.

-Mi mamá tenía una aventura con el hombre que me raptó.

-Lo sé. Estaba allí bajo la capa invisible ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Me preguntó si mi papá está enamorado del tuyo? Pensé que amaba a mi mamá, pero ahora no estoy seguro. Discutían tanto. Creo que dejaron de amarse hace mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez mi papá le robó a tu mamá su esposo y por eso buscó consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre. Nosotros los Malfoy somos irresistibles, y tú lo sabes.

Albus lo mordió ligeramente en la quijada y se rieron.

-Supongo que en todo caso, tienes razón en esa última parte.

-Por supuesto, que tengo la razón- Scorpius se inclinó para darle otro beso y Albus dejó de preocuparse sobre las posibles vidas amorosas de sus padres. Después de un buen tiempo rompió el beso a duras penas.

-Será mejor que nos vistamos. Lily podría entrar en cualquier momento.

Score asintió y le dio un breve beso en los labios antes de bajarse de la cama y colocarse el boxer amarillo que se había quitado. Admiró su esbelto cuerpo por bastante tiempo.

-¿Te vas a quedar en la cama hoy?- preguntó Score mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Salió del calorcito de las sábanas y se colocó sus propios calzoncillos después de haberlos invocado de la gaveta. Se puso un pantalón y sacó una camisa del armario. Se distrajo con la vista de Score colocándose una camisa amarillo pálida. Scorpius vistiéndose era casi tan erótico como Scorpius _des_vistiéndose.

-¿Quieres que abotone la camisa por ti?- se ofreció y notó que no había hecho eso desde hace muchos años. Se habían abotonado las camisas cuando eran niños, para evitar que alguno pusiera los botones en el hueco incorrecto.

Se acercó y comenzó con el botón de arriba. Estuvo sorprendido que con solo pararse cerca del rubio hacía que su corazón se acelerara y su dedos temblaran.

Cuando terminó, pasó sus manos por la cinturilla del pantalón de Score para meter el borde de la camisa. Score gruñó ligeramente cuando Albus se inclinó sobre él para llegar a la parte de atrás. Apretó cariñosamente el trasero del rubio. Merlín, se estaba poniendo duro nuevamente, y por lo que podía sentir, Score también.

La puerta se abrió de un tiro y los labios de Score se apartaron de su despreocupada exploración por el cuello de Al.

-¿Qué hacen?-exigió saber Lily.

-Vistiéndonos- respondió su hermano calmadamente y terminó de acomodarle la camisa a Score, para después apartarse.

-Parecía como si se estuvieran besando-dijo sin gracia. Se tiró en la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba a Albus colocarse su camisa negra.

-La tía Hermione envió un mensaje. Ella y el papá de Score invocaron un hechizo que detuvo el que papá tenía, pero aún no ha despertado. El papá de Score todavía está allá con James.

Miró a Scorpius con alivio y su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa a su clásica manera de _te lo dije_.

-Oh, si, vine para darte esto, Al. Tienes que tomártelo- sacó un vial y se lo tiró. Al lo atrapó en el aire y lo miró por un momento, sin querer recordando el veneno que Zabini le había forzado a tomar. Score se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por la toda la espina dorsal.

-Mejor que te la tomes o te la haré tomar a la fuerza- le murmuró.

Tomó la poción obedientemente y se estremeció.

-¿Acaso todas las pociones medicinales tiene que ser hervidas con el equipo usado de Quidditch?r10; se quejó. Score pasó un brazo por su hombro.

-Vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre.

En el momento en que mencionaron comida, se dio cuenta que no había comido desde el día anterior. Score lo arrastró fuera de la habitación y Lily se bajó de la cama para seguirlos.

**TBC....**

**Notas finales:**

Dos Capis mas y se acaba!!!

No olviden pasar por el SlyGry!

gracias por leer.... y mil gracias a Nande-Chan por betearme estos capitulos!!

BESOTES!  
Krispy


	10. Chapter 10

Mil gracias a Nande por betearme este capi!  
Uno mas y llegamos al final!

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

CAPITULO 10

**Mañana y Celebración **

Al trató de terminar su desayuno, pero se estaba distrayendo con Score, quien hablaba alternativamente con su abuela o Lily y colocaba pedazos de comida en sus hermosos labios. Después de un tiempo, se rindió en su intento de consumir comida y simplemente colocó un codo en la mesa y observó a su amigo desconcertado.

Score le miró agudamente en ese momento y se inclinó para convencerle de comer un poco de tostada.

–Necesitas comer, Al–dijo ausentemente. Seguía dándole pedazos de carne, frutas y pan en la boca y a duras penas Al resistió las ganas de chupar los pálidos dedos en cada ocasión… bueno, la mayoría de las veces. Si la abuela de Score pensó que era extraño que su nieto alimentara a su amigo, con mucha gracia no dijo nada. Lily los ignoró, a menos que la conversación le interesara.

No fingió prestar atención a lo que decían. Narcissa le preguntó a Score sobre la escuela y Lily de vez en cuando soltaba alguna historia. Él ya sabía todo lo que se podía conocer sobre las clases y calificaciones de su amigo, y la mayoría de los chismes de Lily ya los había escuchado.

Finalmente se rehusó abrir la boca para recibir otro pedazo de comida y Score paró una mano alrededor de sus hombros para acercarlo.

–¿Te sientes bien? Pareciera como si te fueras a dormir en cualquier momento.

–Cansado–admitió. Ocultó un bostezo detrás de su mano e inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Score– ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?

–Lo más probable es que sea la poción– respondió Score– A ellos les gusta cuando duermes todo el día, para que así no te lastimes. Vamos, te llevaré a la biblioteca. Puedes descansar en el sofá mientras leo. Estoy seguro de que mi padre nos traerá noticias del hospital tan pronto como escuche algo.

–¿A estado James por aquí?– preguntó Al a su hermana.

–Aún no.

Scorpius lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Soltó un amable "buenos días" a Narcissa y dejó que su amigo lo arrastrara a la biblioteca. No quería dormir, quería ir al hospital y ver a su papá. Score escuchó sus quejas mientras buscaba un libro de los estantes, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a bostezar y se estiro con gracia en el sofá cuando Score se sentó con el libro en mano.

Colocó su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo y suspiró feliz cuando un suave y repetitivo movimiento de mano le acariciaba los cabellos apartándolos de su frente.

–¿Qué lees?–preguntó somnoliento.

–Duérmete o te golpearé con el libro– advirtió Score.

Al frunció el ceño, pero aún así cumplió la orden.

Despertó cuando su almohada se movió de repente, llenándolo de pánico por los residuos de una pesadilla. Se sentó rápidamente y parpadeó ante una sacudida de dolor que lo embargó. Recordó donde estaba mientras que los dedos de Score se separaban de su cabello. Antes que pudiera decir algo, notó al padre de su amigo parado cerca de ellos. Lo más seguro fue que su aparición alteró a Score.

–Señor Malfoy ¿Está mi papá…

–Está despierto, Albus. No está del todo bien, pero tenemos esperanzas.

Las palabras eran lenguaje-alarmante-de-adulto para decir que algo había salido espantosamente mal.

–¿No está bien? ¿Esperanzas en qué?–preguntó moviendo sus manos, una de las cuales se encontró con la de Score, quien la tomó y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

El señor Malfoy habló nuevamente.

–No puede caminar, pero debe ser algo temporal. Lo traeré a casa pronto, ya que estoy seguro que no hay tanta capacidad en San Mungo para todos los Weasleys y aquellos amigos de Potter que le visitan.

Se volvió a sentar, casi inclinándose a la cálida figura de Scorpius. El señor Malfoy los observó por un momento y después preguntó.

–¿Dónde está Lily?

–Umm… No estoy seguro. Creo que me he quedado dormido por un tiempo.

–La buscaré.

Abandonó la biblioteca y Al suspiró. Score levantó la mano de Al hasta la altura de sus labios y le beso los nudillos.

–¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?–preguntó el rubio. Se inclinó para repartir besos en el cuello del moreno y Albus se pregunto cómo podía preguntarle eso después de haber destruido cualquier rastro de fatiga. Los pálidos dedos tocaron su quijada y le movió la cabeza para besarlo.

–¿Qué tal si tu padre regresa?– preguntó cuando hicieron una pausa del beso para respirar.

–¿Y? Ya nos encontró besándonos antes.

Score le volvió a besar y se preguntó si había sido una buena idea despertar el lado determinadamente amoroso de la personalidad de Score.

–¿Lily?– dijo a duras penas.

–¿Crees que a ella le importe?–preguntó Score para después pasar la punta de su lengua sobre los labios de Al.

–Lo más probable es que no–admitió. Se rindió y envolvió sus manos en el rubio cabello. Como si la rendición fuera todo lo que Score buscaba, se apartó con el ceño fruncido.

–Aunque mi abuela puede que si quede pasmada. No quisiera darle a la vieja un susto fatal.

Al rió.

–Creo que serías_ tú_ quien recibiría un susto fatal si ella escuchara como la llamaste.

–Puede que tengas razón–sonrió Score– ¿Tienes hambre? Has estado dormido por unas cuantas horas.

–Puedo comer.

En su camino al comedor se encontraron con Lily, quien se tiró a los brazos de Al.

–¿Escuchaste la noticia? ¡Papá va a estar bien! ¡El señor Malfoy lo va a traer aquí y vamos a tener una fiesta! Me voy a vestir– abrazó a su hermano y le dio un pellizco antes de salir corriendo. Al se giró hacia Score.

–¿Fiesta?

Score suspiró.

–Me lo tuve que haber imaginado cuando mi padre dijo que San Mungo estaba lleno de gente. Si planea traerlos aquí, abuela insistirá en un evento de gala. Será mejor que nos vistamos apropiadamente.

Quería discutir, pero Score lo empujo hacia las escaleras sin misericordia y después pasó demasiado tiempo vistiendo y desvistiéndolo con escasos besos y caricias de por medio. Cuando se trataba de arreglarse, Scorpius Malfoy era dedicado al asunto.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente listo para satisfacer a Score, el rubio lo miró con ojos críticos y tomando un peine lo pasó por sus oscuros cabellos. Y mientras lo peinaba se inclinó a susurrarle.

–Te ves hermoso. No puedo esperar a quitarte la ropa, más tarde.

Quiso preguntar que había de malo en quitarse la ropa en ese momento, pero se distrajo con su amigo desvistiéndose.

–¿Por qué estamos vestidos como Slytherins?–preguntó camino al salón azul, el cual quedaba lejos del cuarto de Score. Su amigo estaba vestido de gris platinado y pensó que parecía una criatura etérea algo cómica.

–Porque te ves increíble en verde y mi padre lo encontrara divertido–contestó Score.

Sonrió ante la palabra increíble. En ese momento ya no le importaba usar la túnica esmeralda que Scorpius había insistido en que se pusiera.

La habitación estaba llena de gente pululando, mucho de los cuales no reconoció, aunque si le dio un exuberante abrazo a Teddy cuando lo vio.

–Tu padre llegará en cualquier momento– dijo el Auror estirando su mano para despeinar a Score, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada. Al sonrió con arrogancia cuando su amigo intentaba arreglar su cabello desordenado y la fulminante mirada fue dirigida igualmente a él. Teddy saludo con la mano a otro Auror y se retiró. Al se inclinó hacia Score y le susurró.

–Te ves cautivador con el cabello así desarreglado.

Score sonrió con burla y continuo acomodándose los cabellos, pero un tenue rosado en sus mejillas apareció.

–_ ¿Cautivador, Albus? _¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?

–De ti, por supuesto– respondió y agarró una copa de champaña de una bandeja que flotaba por los alrededores. Antes de que pudiera tomar un trago la copa desapareció de su mano.

–Maditos hechizos de detección de menores– murmuró. Score pasó una mano alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercó más a él.

–No necesitas emborracharte esta noche–dijo Scorpius– Te quiero despierto y en tus cinco sentidos.

Quiso preguntar porque, pero tenía sus sospechas. Tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza y lo bebió de un trago para bajar el repentino calor que se había apoderado de él. No ayudó mucho.

Vagaron por los alrededores y saludaron a los tíos y tías de Al. Lily, Rose y Hugo se acercaron a ellos una vez terminado el recorrido, se quedaron en una esquina sentados en sillas intercambiando chismes de la escuela, hasta que susurros emocionados llenaron la habitación. El señor Malfoy había llegado con su padre.

Al y Lily corrieron por la habitación para lanzarse sobre su padre y llorar de alegría. Su padre estaba parado rígidamente, pero los abrazo a ambos.

–Me inclinaría y les daría un beso a ambos, pero no me puedo doblar, aún– dijo su papá con una amplia sonrisa. Fue allí cuando notó que su padre flotaba un poco por encima del suelo. Tenía adjuntado un aparato de algún tipo, con hechizos que lo mantenían levitando y derecho.

Se preocupo inmediatamente, pero su padre estiró la mano y le apretó el hombro.

–Está bien, Albus. Me dijeron que es temporal.

No estaba tan seguro de eso. No creía que su padre le mentiría, pero tal vez también se estaba mintiendo a él mismo. El señor Malfoy fue más tranquilizador.

–Él estará bien, Albus. Me aseguraré de ello.

Sonrió, pensando que Score y su padre eran muy parecidos. Si el señor Malfoy lo decía, entonces lo cumpliría. Tía Hermione abrazó calurosamente a su papá mientras que el tío Ron y el señor Malfoy se fulminaban con la mirada.

Score lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó.

–Vamos. Lo obligarán a hablar con todos los adultos por el resto de la noche. Lo verás más tarde.

Lily lo siguió de vuelta a la esquina y vio que James se les había unido. Su hermano mayor lo abrazó fuertemente, lo cual era para nada el estilo de James y le tomó unos segundos responderle de la sorpresa. Finalmente envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hermano y lo apretó, solo con un brazo, ya que el otro aún estaba siendo sostenido por Score.

–No mires ahora, pero la abuela Molly viene hacia acá–dijo James.

Apretó la mano que sostenía su amigo. Su abuela lo envolvió junto con James en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas. Casi ni podía hablar del llanto.

–Oh, mis pobres, pobres niños–lloró–¡Mi Ginny los amaba tanto! Ven, Lily.

Lily se unió al sollozante círculo. Aunque el brazo de Al estaba en una posición incómoda, se rehusó a soltar a Scorpius. Al rato la abuela Molly los tenía a todos llorando abiertamente de nuevo. El abuelo Arthur le dio unas suaves palmadas a su esposa y se veía tan perdido. Su abuela finalmente se calmo un poco.

–Bueno, por supuesto mis pobres niños vendrán a casa con nosotros– anunció.

Se alejó del abrazo y se abrazó fuertemente a Score. El rubio soltó la mano de su amigo para abrazarlo con ambas manos logrando así un círculo protector. Miró a James con preocupación. Amaba a su abuela, pero ella tendía a tratarlos a todos como si tuvieran cuatro años. Su amor era un tanto asfixiante.

–Nos quedaremos aquí, abuela–dijo James– queremos estar cerca de papá. El señor Malfoy acordó que va a cuidar de él.

Reaccionó como si le hubieran abofeteado.

–¿Malfoy?– dijo confundida–¿Desde cuándo algún Malfoy se preocupa por un Potter?

Al jadeo y sintió el agarre de Score apretarse dolorosamente.

–¡Molly!–dijo el abuelo de Al en un tono de asombro.

–Disculpe, señora– dijo Scorpius amablemente– Creo que ha sido mal informada. Los Malfoy nos preocupamos muy profundamente por los Potter. Muy. Profundo– las dos últimas palabras fueron casi una amenaza y Al se sintió casi mareado por un momento. El cuerpo de su amigo estaba caliente y fuerte en su espalda.

Su abuela fulminó con la mirada a Scorpius como si se hubiera convertido en algo insoportable. Sintió las repentinas ganas de agarrar a Score y huir.

–Yo me quedo con Scorpius– dijo firmemente.

Para su sorpresa, James desordenó su cabello riendo.

–No traten de separa a estos dos– advirtió– ellos comparten un solo cerebro.

–Y todo lo demás– murmuró Lily, pero soltó una risilla a las palabras de James. La tensión se aminoró un poco.

Abuela Molly sollozó.

–Está bien. Puedo ver que estoy siendo superada en números. ¿Qué hay de ti Lily?

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron enormemente y abrazó a James repentinamente.

–También me quedaré, abuela. Lo siento, pero quiero estar con mis hermanos ahora.

–Muy bien, pero hablaré con tu padre sobre esto– le dio a Lily una última mirada nostálgica y acarició suavemente su cabello pelirrojo antes de romper en llanto nuevamente. Por suerte el abuelo Arthur se la llevó.

–Gracias a Merlín se acabó eso– susurró Score en el oído de Al. Tuvo que concordar con su amigo. Prefería mil veces estar con la calmada influencia de Scorpius que con la sobrepasada histeria de la abuela.

Rose y Hugo regresaron de donde habían ido huyendo y rápidamente Hugo los tuvo riendo con sus imitaciones muy acertadas de todos los adultos de la habitación. James declaró que eran payasadas de niños para tolerarlo por más tiempo y se fue, pero Al podía ver que su hermano estaba agotado y solo uso eso como excusa para ir a la cama.

Lily tuvo la magnífica idea de darles a Rose y Hugo un paseo por la mansión antes de que sus padres se los llevaran a casa.

–¿Quieren venir?–les pregunto a Score y Al.

–Yo vivo aquí– respondió secamente Score.

–Ya la he visto toda– añadió Al. Lily se encogió de brazos y se fue arrastrando consigo a los dos Weasley– Ha estado aquí dos días y ya actúa como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

El pulgar de Score había estado acariciando suavemente parte de su cuello por la última media hora y la suave caricia estaba despertando cosas en su cuerpo que no deberían despertase en una habitación llena de personas.

–¿Albus?– preguntó Score contra sus mejillas mientras que su mano tomaba la cerveza de mantequilla de las manos de Al y la dejaba en una mesa.

–¿Si?–preguntó, esperanzado en que el rubio sugiriera que fueran a la habitación.

–Te voy a besar ahora mismo– dijo para luego besarlo. No fue un beso sutil, sino uno arrasador y exploratorio que lo dejó sonrojado y sin aliento. Su amigo rió cuando se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

–Lo siento–dijo Score– eso fue muy malvado de mi parte. Solo quería ver la cara de tu padre.

–¿Qué?– se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su padre a unos cuantos pasos de él, justamente petrificado del asombro. El señor Malfoy estaba a su lado y su expresión era parecida a la de Score.

–Mi padre sabe sobre nosotros, así que es lo más justo– racionalizó y Al giró para fulminarlo con la mirada.

–Mi papá ha pasado por mucho el día de hoy. El asombro pudo haberlo matado.

–Tu padre ha sobrevivido un duelo a muerte con un malvado y loco mago. Dudo demasiado que un pequeño beso vaya a lograrlo.

Se arriesgó a mirar a su padre una vez más y estuvo aliviado de ver que su mirada de asombro había sido remplaza con una reflexiva. El señor Malfoy parecía estar abrazando a su padre por lo menos tan cerca de lo que Score estaba a él.

–Creo que es tiempo de irnos– dijo Score en una forma que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de anticipación a lo que pasaría. Miró una vez más y la multitud ya se había tragado a su padre y al señor Malfoy, así que permitió que Score lo guiara. Contento aplazaría esa conversación con su padre lo mas que pudiera. Se pregunto, en todo caso, si su papá realmente estaba enamorado del señor Malfoy, entonces, tal vez no se opondría a los sentimientos que posee por Score.

Todo pensamiento sobre su padre desapareció el momento en que entraron a la habitación de Score y la puerta se cerró con seguro. Score se giró hacia Al y lo recostó sobre la puerta con un beso. El rubio devoró su boca mientras que sus manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo.

Albus rió, logrando que Scorpius se apartara mirándolo con curiosidad.

–Eres lindo cuando estas así de tímido– bromeó Al.

Score sonrió y se movió nuevamente. Sus pálidas manos desabotonaron la túnica esmeralda, así que decidió que mejor él también comenzaba con Score. Hubiera sido más rápido sino estuvieran entretenidos besándose, pero una vez comenzado no podían parar. Besó con entusiasmo, bebiendo del sabor de Score. Casi no podía creer que todo lo que había deseado lo tenía literalmente entre sus manos.

Sus ropas cayeron a medida que se alejaban de la puerta y se acercaban a la cama. La piel desnuda de Score era casi demasiado que soportar para Al. Sus caricias, antes ansiosas, comenzaron a disminuir suavemente mientras que recorría el pálido hombro, las costillas y costados.

–Score, eres tan hermoso– suspiró.

Las manos de su amigo se movían igual de lentas.

–Tú también Al. Merlín, si.

Cayeron en la cama de Score y mitad se arrastraron, mitad gatearon hasta el centro. Albus se movió hasta quedar acomodado parcialmente sobre Score. Continuaron besándose con pasión y sus manos explorándose, evadiendo las áreas más calientes para prolongar las sensaciones. Al estaba duro como una roca y sabía que estaba goteando sobre las caras sabanas. Finalmente cambió de posición, metiendo sus piernas entre las de Score y deslizándose hacia arriba. Scorpius jadeó cuando sus erecciones se tocaron y frotaron. Repitió la deliciosa fricción un par de veces más y mordisqueo los labios de Score.

–Umm, no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti, Score.

Sus jadeantes respiraciones se mezclaban y los dedos de Scorpius apretaron el trasero de Al, acercándolo más.

–Buena esa, Al. Quisiste decir que no puedes esperar a sentirme a _mí_ dentro de _ti._

Al se separó un poco para mirar los hermosos ojos grises de Score.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio–dijo

Score rió.

–En serio, Albus. ¿Realmente pensaste que _yo_ iría abajo?

–Bueno, sí.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron.

–En tus sueños, Potter.

Al sonrió con sarcasmo un poco y levantó ligeramente la quijada con algo de determinación.

–Ya estoy arriba, Scorpius.

–Buena suerte manteniéndote en esa posición.

Ocultó su sonrisa y se preparó para la lucha de su vida. Independientemente de cómo terminaría, sabía que iba a ser bueno.

**TBC…**

**Notas finales:**

_**Bueno este fic esta en su final!!! Lastimosamente! Jajaja pero ha sido todo muy divertido! Estoy muy contenta de anunciarles que Cheryl acaba de subir un extra de esta historia así que tendremos un poquito mas de estos dos tortolitos! Mil Gracias a Nande-Chan por betearme este capi!! Y gracias a todos por leer!  
No olviden pasar por el capitulo final del SlyGry!!  
Besos  
Krispy**_


	11. Epilogo

Snif Snif, se acabo!!! Mil gracias por leer esta historia.... que disfrutes del epilogo....

**EL SLYTHERIN HUFFLEPUFF**

_**By: Cheryl Dyson**_****

CAPITULO 11

**Epílogo **

Al estaba completamente inmovilizado. Scorpius tenía ambas muñecas apretadas contra el respaldar tallado a mano de la cama y su caliente respiración le llegaba jadeante al cuello de Al, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Por derecho, Al tuvo que haberle derrotado. Score había heredado la delgadez Malfoy y él había ganado músculos en las múltiples peleas con su diabólico hermano mayor.

La risa había nivelado el campo de batalla. En algún momento, comenzó a reírse y no pudo parar.

—Te…—jadeó Score— te tengo, Al.

Peleó por aire a través de la risa que aún le atacaba y el peso de su amigo sobre él. Trató de hablar y débilmente tiró de la mano que lo tenía prisionero. Su amigo tenía un punto débil en su costado.

Score rió y pudo notar que estaba aguantando las ganas de no hacerlo.

—Al, tienes que parar. Esto es serio.

—Serio— repitió, para después romper en risas nuevamente. Score mordió su cuello, lo cual le ganó un jadeo, pero las risas no disminuyeron. El rubio se le unió y después gruñó.

—¡Albus! ¡Maldito seas! Yo gané, así que te voy a soltar y te vas a quedar acostado, dulce y tranquilo mientras que te follo apropiadamente.

—Está bien— aceptó y rió contento.

Score lo soltó y se deslizó hacia abajo. Su desnudo cuerpo se sentía maravillosamente y casi logró acabar por completo con sus risitas. Gruñó y tomó aire mientras que la hermosa cara de su amigo merodeó sobre su polla, la cual había bajado en su ataque de risa. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se curvó en los labios del rubio y su polla se movió en respuesta. Sonrió abiertamente.

Una de las manos de Score le acariciaba ligeramente su renovada erección y la otra recorría sus testículos. La diversión de Al finalmente desapareció. Bajó la mano y tocó los suaves cabellos platinados. Score recompensó su docilidad lamiendo lentamente toda la extensión de su polla.

Casi lloriqueaba y sus risas habían desaparecido oficialmente. Repitió el movimiento y sus dedos rozaron su entrada. Un escalofrío de anticipación le recorrió.

—Score— jadeó.

El rubio le dio un beso en la punta de su miembro.

—Al— le respondió con voz ronca. Score buscó su varita, la cual estaba casi perdida entre las enredadas sábanas y se tomó un momento para recuperarse. Cuando la tuvó invocó un "accio". Un pequeño tarro voló del gabinete al lado de la cama hacia la pálida mano. El rubio le sonrió mientras que desenroscaba la tapa.

—¿Score, alguna vez has hecho algo como esto antes?—preguntó, aunque estaba más o menos aterrado por la respuesta—Um… ¿Con Elladora o alguien más?

Scorpius se acercó hacia la punta de la erección y la mordió ligeramente, causando que la mano de Al apretara su cabello en un acto reflejo. Merlín, nunca hubiera imaginado que Scorpius le gustase usar tanto sus dientes. No es que tuviera ningún problema con ser comido.

—No, Al. Soy tan virgen como tú— admitió. Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Sintió otra oleada de cariño.

—Bien— dijo firmemente y aulló cuando uno de los fríos y delgados dedos de Score entraron en él—¡Maldita sea! ¿Invocaste un maldito hechizo de enfriamiento en esa mierda?

—¿Estas diciendo que esto no te gusta?—preguntó con voz ronca y movió su dedo ligeramente.

—Um...— bueno, se sentía algo… extraño, en realidad, aunque una vez pasado el pasmo por el frío lubricante era más fácil de soportar. Score sacó casi todo el dedo para después volver a meterlo lentamente— No esta tan mal.

—Está bien, voy añadir otro— le advirtió. Trató de relajarse, lo cual se volvió más fácil cuando la boca de Score envolvió su polla. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de felicidad.

—Oh…Score—soltó a duras penas.

—Merlín, amo cuando dices eso.

Tres dedos después y Al estaba casi incoherente. Nunca hubiera imaginado que nada se pudiera sentir tan bien.

—Score—dijo—Necesito…

Los largos y hermosos dedos salieron, dejándolo con ansias de más. El rubio se acomodó sobre él con una mirada depredadora.

—Hermoso Al—dijo bajando una mano para mover su polla al espacio que sus dedos dejaron vacante. Albus tenía otras ideas. Con sus manos agarró las caderas de Score. Lo empujó y Score se deslizó maldiciendo. En vez de meter su erección en el lugar deseado quedó en medio de los testículos y rozando la erección de Al.

—Es tu turno—dijo y metió una mano en el tarro de ungüento. Su otra mano bajó al trasero de Score. El rubio trató de apartarla, pero la otra mano se movió rápidamente y su resbaladizo dedo tocó el apretado agujero ganándose un jadeo.

—Albus— dijo advirtiéndole. Al empujó su dedo hacia dentro y un rasposo sonido salió de su amante—¿Qué estas…

—No te preocupes, es increíble—dijo— quiero que lo sientas también.

—Lo haré, tan pronto como…—sus pensamientos se perdieron y su cabeza cayó. El cabello platinado estaba por toda la cara del moreno—. Oh— dijo finalmente.

Lo jodió con el dedo suavemente por varios minutos y fue recompensado con Score acostado aún sobre él, silencioso, pero aumentando cada vez más su respiración. Añadió otro dedo y Score se movió hacia delante para darle mejor acceso. Movió sus dedos con más determinación y lamió ausentemente el pálido cuello, el cual ahora tocaba sus labios. Score soltó un lloriqueó gutural y se movió hacia atrás marcando un ritmo con la mano de Al. Merlín, eso era caliente.

Amablemente, añadió otro dedo, maravillado con lo caliente y apretado que estaba y cómo se sentía tener al rubio retorciéndose sobre él.

—Maldita sea, Al. Sácalos.

Reconoció ese tono y a regañadientes sacó los dedos, solo para después notar que el rubio estiraba una mano hacia atrás y agarraba su polla. Antes de que pudiera registrar qué estaba pasando, Score se movió y envolvió su erección en un repentinamente increíble calor. Casi se corre en ese momento.

Su asombrada mirada se encontró con la plateada por un momento y Score dijo:

—Merlín, Al—sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a moverse. Al tomó sus caderas rápidamente.

—¡No te muevas!—gritó el moreno—No lo hagas… se siente demasiado bien. Solo… dame un minuto.

—Se siente demasiado bien para no moverse, Al— admitió Score, pero no se movió hasta que la espantosa necesidad de correrse desapareciera ligeramente.

—Vale—jadeo—está bien ahora.

Score se levantó hasta estar casi sentado, empalándose en Al tan profundo como era posible. Se levantó un poco y se dejó caer nuevamente, casi provocando que el corazón de Al se detuviera. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no duraría mucho. Trató de concentrarse en algo más, pero la vista del hermoso rubio montando su polla destruyó cualquier pensamiento racional. Score bajó su mano y agarró su propia erección, pero Al apartó la mano y colocó la suya en la dura polla. El rubio cabello estaba despeinado y su piel ruborizada. Encantadores sonidos jadeantes escapaban de sus labios separados.

Score se meció en sus caderas cada vez mas rápido, follando la mano de Al mientras que lo montaba. La mirada de Al estaba llena de fascinación. Era la cosa más increíble que jamás había visto.

—Al, Al, oh Merlín, ¡Al!—la voz de Score salió estrangulada y con un último grito se corrió. Líquido caliente cubrió la mano de Al y salpicó en su abdomen. El rubio se meció un par de veces más y los dedos de los pies de Al se encogieron hasta lo inimaginable mientras que explotaba, corriendose dentro del apretado, bien apretado trasero de Score con un grito de alivio.

Score cayó sobre él como un peso muerto. Albus lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se quedaron allí, inmóviles, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a lo que parecía un compás normal. La cara de Scorpius estaba oculta en su cuello y lo único que él quería era dormirse y así poder repetir todo de nuevo en sus sueños. El siempre práctico rubio tenía otras ideas. Se apartó de Al, aunque no muy lejos, ya que Al no lo dejaba alejarse más allá de lo que permitía el agarre de su mano.  
Score era fabuloso en hechizos limpiadores, debido a su fastidiosa innata naturaleza, sospechaba Albus.

—No te duermas aún, tonto perezoso. Estaremos pegajosos de una manera grotesca si no nos limpiamos, y no me digas no te importa, porque a mí sí.

Los hechizos fueron invocados rápidamente y entonces Score estuvo de vuelta a donde pertenecía, abrazado por los brazos de Al, aunque esta vez su suave espalda estaba presionada contra el pecho del moreno y sus miembros estaban agradablemente entrelazados. Respiró el aroma de los platinados cabellos que le cosquilleaban la cara.

—¿Score?—preguntó cuando se terminaron de acomodar y el silencio los envolvió.

—Lo sé, Albus, yo también te amo, y sí, eso fue la cosa más increíble de _mi vida,_ hasta mañana cuando sea solo un mero recuerdo después que _yo te folle a ti,_ pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir.

Una oleada de calor peleó contra la diversión y no pudo responder hasta después de un tiempo.

—De hecho, quería preguntarte qué le habías hecho a Elladora.

Score se tensó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué mencionas eso ahora?

—Rose dijo que Elly fue internada en San Mungo y no habían sido capaces de despertarla.

Score resopló y colocó una de las manos de Al en sus labios. Pasó su lengua por los nudillos lentamente.

—Despertará en un par de días y se sentirá mucho mejor.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No mucho, solo que ella era algo estupida ¿cierto? Quiero decir, me mintió repetidamente. Sin embargo, que haya arreglado todo para que te secuestraran bajo mis narices fue el colmo. Algo así no es tolerable, Al— el agarre de Score se apretó y sus dientes arañaron la mano de Albus—. Nadie toma lo que es mío.

—¿Incluso si en esos tiempos tú no me querías?

La mordida se volvió en un suave beso seguido por otro.

—Te quería, Al. Nunca dudes eso.

—¿Por qué dices que estará mejor?—preguntó en vez de derretirse como el ñoño Hufflepuff que era. Score estuvo silencioso por bastante tiempo. Casi vuelve a preguntar nuevamente, pero el rubio finalmente respondió.

—Yo hice algo así como borrar su personalidad.

_Borrar su personalidad._

—Es una modificación del hechizo de memoria. Ella recordará todo, con excepción de partes específicas que la hacen ser quién es.

Estuvo muy cerca del horror, hasta que recordó que su secuestro dio como resultado la muerte de su madre. De repente, sintió que no era menos de lo que Elladora se merecía. Lo abrazó más apretadamente.

—No puedo esperar a que amanezca—murmuró.

Score rió entre dientes.

—Duérmete, Al.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**

Esta fue una divertida historia de la cual ame traducirla!! fue todo un placer para mi y lamento la demora en actualizaciones jejeje...

Primero que todo quiero agradecer a Sirem por betearme este capi y muchos otros de la historia y a Nande por meter su cucharita y ayudarme betenado capis! las adoro nena son lo maximo...

Segundo muchas gracias a ti por leer y por ser paciente conmigo y no abandonar esta historia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado...

Mil gracias por los reviews! y espero verlas en un oneshot de esta historia que subire el otro año... aun queda mas de Cheryl por leer.

Besos  
Krispy


End file.
